Kaze
by Sthricynix
Summary: "Seperti angin. Selalu naik menuju tempat bertekanan tinggi. Angin akan menghadapi tantangan, memotong dan melewati semuanya." Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Yondaime Hokage, seorang pemuda yang akan dikenal di Genso no Kuni sebagai pengguna Futon terkuat, melanjutkan perjuangannya sebagai seorang Shinobi! ― Arc I : Jounin Exam Chapter 8 Updated! Langsung dibaca -de Gozaru! RnR Please!
1. Comeback

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

 **Kaze  
**

 _I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Comeback.**

Dua belas tahun lalu. Sebuah desa di Hi no Kuni mengalami kehancuran. Sebuah serangan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria bertopeng (Kamen no Otoko) yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara yang legendaris berhasil meluluh-lantakkan desa ini. Dengan kekuatan dari dua Bijuu terkuat –Kyuubi dan Yonbi- membuat pria itu berhasil menghancurkan desa Konoha yang disebut-sebut sebagai desa terkuat di seantero Genso no Kuni.

Gelar desa terkuat itu mungkin bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. 3 tahun setelah insiden tersebut Konoha mulai bangkit dan kembali menyongsong gelarnya. Dengan bantuan dari Kumogakure sebagai aliansinya, Konoha mampu bertahan dari hal seperti itu.

Setelah penyerangan, Kyuubi dan Yonbi mengikat kontrak pada putra pertama Yondaime. Menjadikan mereka sebagai makhluk Kuchiyose dari kedua putra Yondaime. Kyuubi dan Yonbi kemudian menetap di Shimagame sebagai bentuk kerja sama antara Kumogakure dan Konohagakure.

Saat ini, di gerbang desa tersebut, terdapat sebuah pos kecil yang dihuni oleh dua orang pria. Pria pertama yang memiliki poni yang menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya hanya menatap kosong entah kearah mana dengan dagu yang ditopang oleh tangan. Raut bosan terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya.

"HUAHHHH…."

Pria yang satunya yang mengenakan sebuah perban pada bagian hidung juga dalam kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda. Dia menguap sebentar sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Cairan bening sedikit merembes dari sudut matanya.

"Aku bosan!"

Pria dengan perban diwajah itu menggebrak meja dengan pandangan kesal.

Teman disebelahnya hanya sweatdrop. "Aku tahu Kotetsu, tapi ini kan memang tugas kita. Nikmati sajalah~"

"Nikmati gundulmu!" Kotetsu kemudian meraih kedua bahu temannya itu kemudian mengguncang-guncangnya. "Izumo, kau tak tahu kan betapa menderitanya aku menjaga pos bodoh ini selama 10 tahun!?" Teriak Kotetsu geram.

Sweatdrop dikepala Izumo bertambah besar melihat tingkah sohibnya itu. "Tapi, itu kan perintah Yondaime-sama…"

"PERSETAN DENGAN PERINTAH YONDAIME!" Kotetsu kemudian meneruskan omelan tak jelasnya yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Izumo.

"Ahahaha… menjalani hari yang sulit huh? Kotetsu, Izumo…"

Izumo kemudian melihat keasal suara baru tadi. Begitu juga dengan Kotetsu yang menghentikan acara ngomel-ngomelnya.

"Eh?" Hanya gumaman bodoh yang keluar dari dua makhluk idiot itu.

Izumo memandang pria yang kini berdiri didepan mereka. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang yang dipangkas pendek. Wajahnya yang dibalut kulit berwarna tan serta tiga guratan di masing-masing pipi serta bola mata biru yang sangat indah. Dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan ikatan merah berlambang Uzumaki di lengan kiri serta lengan kanan yang diperban. Celana panjang berwarna oranye serta sepatu ninja hitam melengkapi penampilannya.

[ _ **Penampilan Naruto SAMA PERSIS Dengan Penampilannya di The Last : Naruto the Movie.**_ ]

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu…?" Tanya pemuda itu yang sepertinya mulai risih dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh dari dua makhluk didepannya.

Kotetsu dan Izumo yang menyadari dan mengenali pemuda didepannya langsung menghambur keluar pos. "HUOOO! NARUTO, HISASHIBURI!"

Naruto yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Hahaha! Kalian masih mengenaliku rupanya?"

Kotetsu tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto. "Kapan kau tiba? Dan dimana Jiraiya-sama?"

"Baru saja tiba. Dan soal Ero-sennin…" Naruto menunjuk kearah belakang dimana Jiraiya dengan tampang mesumnya tengah mengganggu beberapa gadis desa.

Kotetsu serta Izumo yang melihat tingkah Jiraiya hanya bisa sweatdrop. Ditambah lagi saat mereka melihat sang Gama Sennin yang diinjak-injak secara brutal oleh tiga orang gadis yang tadi digodanya, sweatdrop dikepala Kotetsu dan Izumo bertambah besar.

"Hoi, Naruto…" Izumo menunjuk kearah Jiraiya yang menjerit-jerit. "…Jiraiya-sama…"

Naruto memutar kepalanya kearah Jiraiya. "Biarkan saja makhluk mesum itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke gedung Hokage sekarang." Ucap Naruto pada Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Izumo tersenyum pada temannya itu. "Baiklah Naruto. Selamat datang kembali di Konoha!"

Kotetsu dan Izumo sempat melihat Naruto berjalan kearah tiga gadis yang masih setia menginjak-injak Jiraiya. Mereka dapat melihat kalau pemuda dengan marga Namikaze itu terlibat pembicaraan sebentar dengan para gadis tadi kemudian ketiga gadis tadi meninggalkan Naruto dan Jiraiya dengan muka merah sambil ber'kya-kya' ria.

"Senangnya dia sudah kembali…" Izumo berkomentar saat melihat Naruto menarik kaki kiri Jiraiya kemudian menyeret tubuh Shishounya yang sudah pingsan itu. Tak memperdulikan fakta bahwa kepala Jiraiya terus terkena batu-batu jalanan.

"…Desa ini akan semakin berwarna…"

 **~o~**

Minato Namikaze. Dia adalah seorang jenius dari klan Namikaze. Setelah pembantaian klan Namikaze puluhan tahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya anggota klan Namikaze yang tersisa. Klan Namikaze diserang oleh klan Shirogane karena klan ini takut pada Kekkei Genkai dan yang terpenting, Jikuukan Ninjutsu yang dimiliki oleh klan Namikaze.

Jikuukan Ninjutsu milik klan Namikaze sangatlah luar biasa. Setiap anak yang terlahir dari klan Namikaze, sudah dapat menggunakan Sunshin no Jutsu pada umur 10 tahun dengan sempurna, dimana untuk orang lain memerlukan minimal pangkat Tensai Chunnin untuk dapat menguasainya.

Keperkasaan Jikuukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze terbukti saat Minato mengangkat seorang murid dari klan Uchiha. Uchiha Shisui, anak dari Uchiha Kagami itu merupakan murid dari Minato. Kecakapan Shisui dalam Jikuukan Jutsu sungguh tak perlu diragukan. Dunia kini mengenal Shisui dengan julukan 'Sunshin no Shisui' karena kecepatannya.

Musnahnya klan Namikaze membuat Konoha goyah. Tentu, Namikaze merupakan salah satu pilar terkuat Konoha bersama Uchiha, Senju dan Hyuuga. Jiraiya yang saat itu sedang berada di desa saat insiden terjadi, atas permintaan temannya yang saat itu merupakan pemimpin klan Namikaze, menyelamatkan Minato kemudian mengangkatnya sebagai murid.

Minato akhirnya menikah dengan Kushina Uzumaki, seorang kunoichi asal Uzushiogakure yang juga merupakan kerabat dekat dengan klan Namikaze. Mereka melahirkan dua orang putra, menjadikan klan Namikaze kini memiliki 4 anggota klan yang aktif. Putra pertama mereka merupakan calon ketua klan yang akan menggantikan posisinya nanti. Sedangkan putra kedua memiliki rambut hitam yang diwarisi dari kakek sang ibu, merupakan seorang murid di Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Minato yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage menatap seorang gadis didepannya setelah membaca kertas yang diberikan gadis tersebut padanya.

"Jadi…" Minato menatap kearah sang gadis. "…Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pasti. "Saya yakin dengan keputusan saya, Hokage-sama."

Minato tertawa ringan. "Hahaha! Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak perlu seserius itu denganku. Kau juga kan calon menantuku!"

Wajah Hinata yang mulanya berwarna putih kini mulai bertransformasi menjadi kemerahan. "Ta-tapi kan…" Jounin dari klan Hyuuga itu tergagap.

"Hahaha!" Minato kembali dibuat tertawa oleh kelakuan kekasih dari putra tertuanya itu. "Sudahlah! Kalau kau memang mau, aku mengijinkannya!" Minato berkata dan membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing dari Team 7!"

 **PRANGG!**

Jendela dibelakang Minato pecah diikuti sekelebat bayangan hitam yang merangsek masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Hinata dengan reflek seorang Jounin langsung berdiri didepan Minato dengan kuda-kuda Jukennya serta beberapa ANBU disebelahnya.

"Ma..Ma.. Kalian tak perlu seserius itu…"

Minato membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara tadi menggetarkan cairan rumah siputnya(?). "Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya yang mendengar Minato memanggilnya tersenyum kemudian menyapa pria berambut pirang itu. "Yo!"

Hinata dan para ANBU menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka begitu menyadari kalau Jiraiya-lah yang menerobos jendela itu. Bagi para ANBU, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Tipikal seorang Jiraiya, huh?

Naruto yang berdiri disebelah Jiraiya memandangi gadis didepannya dengan intens. Rambut indigo panjang, rompi Jounin, mata putih khas Hyuuga…

"HINATA!"

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

Naruto langsung menghambur maju dan kemudian memeluk sang gadis. "Huaa! Hinata! Kau tak tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu kan!?"

Minato hanya mengusap dagu melihat tingkah putra tertuanya itu. Jiraiya memang sudah memberitahukannya melalui katak penyampai pesan bernama Kosuke. Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa dia dan Naruto akan pulang setelah 10 tahun masa pelatihan mereka. Minato berfikir, pelatihan bersama Jiraiya akan membuat Naruto semakin dewasa. Namun, melihat tingkah Naruto sekarang, sepertinya Minato terlalu banyak berharap.

"Ehem!"

"Eh?"

Naruto kontan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata yang kini berjuang keras untuk tidak pingsan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah 10 tahun tidak berjumpa, kini Naruto memangkas rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek. Tidak hanya menambah ketampanannya, juga membuat Naruto semakin terlihat lebih 'Manly'.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia memandang kearah Minato. "Ahahahaha… Halo, Tou-san…"

"Bukannya memelukku sebagai ayahmu, kau malah memeluk Hinata!" Minato memasang tampang sangar yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Wajah sangar Minato seketika terganti oleh wajah senyuman. "Tapi aku senang melihat kau yang sudah tumbuh besar seperti ini." Ucap Minato.

"Hahaha! Senang bisa kembali, Tou-san!" Naruto menyengir kemudian menatap Hinata. "Ah, Hinata! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Minato kembali cemberut melihat tingkah putranya itu. 'Tuhkan! Hinata lagi!' Minato membatin kesal, namun dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Hinata, dia kini menjadi seorang Jounin pembimbing." Jelas Minato.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

Bukan Naruto, melainkan Jiraiya yang menjawab. "Tidak bisa. Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau anakmu ini masih Chunnin."

Hinata yang menyadari sesuatu bertanya pada Jiraiya. "Ano, Jiraiya-sama. Apakah maksud anda membawa Naruto-kun adalah…"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Tepat sekali Hinata-chan. **Jounin Senbatsu Shiken** ( **Jounin Exam** )."

Minato tersenyum kearah putranya itu. "Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Kau siap dengan ini?"

Naruto membalas senyuman ayahnya. "Tentu, aku juga tak ingin kalah dengan Hinata bukan?"

"Baiklah!" Minato kemudian menyerahkan sebuah Scroll berwarna hijau pada Naruto, "Seminggu lagi, kau akan berangkat ke Kumogakure untuk mengikuti Jounin Senbatsu Shiken!"

"Yosha!"

* * *

 **A/N :** Jumpa lagi! Fic yang saya tulis kali ini tidak bisa dibilang fiction baru karena sebenarnya adalah re-make dari fiction Naruto : Road to Ninja saya yang lama. Buat yang sudah pernah baca, pasti tahu alurnya. Buat yang belum, sudah saya tulis pada bagian prolog. Dan tambahan, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi dan Shisui serta para Jounin Konoha (Kakashi, Asuma, dll.) berumur 18 tahun. Sedikit lebih muda dari Canon.

Untuk alur, fic ini BERBEDA dengan Canon. Seperti yang kalian baca, setelah ini adalah perjuangan Naruto dalam menghadapi Jounin Exam. Begitu juga dengan selanjutnya. Jadi jangan harap saya akan menceritakan yang sudah mainstream seperti Ujian Chunnin atau misi ke Nami no Kuni. Dan jangan harap kalau ini adalah fic yang menceritakan Naruto yang diabaikan karena ramalan yang mengatakan Menma menyelamatkan dunia lalu Minato dan Kushina menyayangi Menma dan mengabaiklan Naruto. Sudah mainstream...!

Untuk pair, masih NaruHina dan pair lain akan menyusul. Berniat memberi saran..?

Fic ini tidak akan menjadi main project saya. Main project tetap Brother. Jadi jangan heran kalau fic ini updatenya bakalan lama... banget. Nah, saya menunggu komentar kalian di kolom review untuk respon terhadap fic ini!

Mungkin hanya itu yang saya sampaikan di Author Note kali ini.

Sampai jumpa!

Review, review, review!

* * *

 **Sthricynix, Out.**


	2. Hinata-sensei, & Team 7

**Sthricynix, In.**

* * *

Kaze

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Hinata-sensei, and Team 7.**

* * *

"…Itu saja. Setelah ini, Jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang menjemput kalian."

Iruka kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Tepat setelah dia mengatakan 'semoga beruntung' dan melambai kepada seluruh muridnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi Genin.

Suara-suara mulai memenuhi ruangan yang diisi oleh beberapa puluh orang anak itu. Mereka terus membicarakan tentang orang yang akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing mereka. Tentu saja anak-anak ini memiliki harapan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengharapkan mendapat Jounin yang tidak kejam, ada yang mengharapkan Jounin yang sangat tampan atau cantik, sampai ada yang agak melenceng kearah yang tak sesuai dengan umur mereka.

Diluar akademi, Iruka menemui para Jounin muda yang akan menemui tim mereka. "Aku sudah selesai disini. Setelahnya, aku serahkan pada kalian." Iruka memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada rekan-rekannya kemudian membungkuk dan dibalas dengan bungkukan juga.

Kembali kedalam akademi, tepatnya dibangku paling depan, beberapa orang anak sedang terlibat sebuah pembicaraan. Seorang anak yang memiliki taring dan tato segitiga -yang menjadi pertanda kalau dia berasal dari klan Inuzuka- berbicara dengan semangat pada teman-temannya. "Akhirnya! Kita menjadi Genin! Bagaimana menurutmu, Menma?" Tanya Kiba pada seorang anak berambut hitam didekatnya.

Anak berambut hitam itu tersenyum semangat. "Hahaha! Ini berarti, langkahku untuk menjadi Hokage kian dekat!" Ucapnya bersemangat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

Anak berambut raven disebelah Menma memasang wajah datar. "Sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu perduli." Sasuke kemudian memandang anak gendut didepannya. "Hey, Chouji! Bagi keripikmu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Chouji adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Tentu saja dia memberikan keripiknya. "Ini." Chouji kemudian melihat kesampingnya, dimana seorang anak dengan rambut diikat memasang wajah super bosan yang tak terkira. "Apa kau mau, Shikamaru?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing kita ya? Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Menma?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink.

Menma menaikkan bahu. "Entahlah Sakura. Ayahku tak memberitahu apapun padaku." Jawab Menma yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Setelah itu, giliran Kiba yang bersuara. "Tapi, kenapa hanya kau yang tak mendapatkan team, Sakura?" Tanya Kiba yang membuat semua pandangan menjadi tertuju pada gadis dari klan Haruno itu.

Sakura memelankan suaranya. "Ini rahasia. Aku tidak memiliki team karena aku akan dilatih khusus oleh ibuku. Bisa dibilang, aku ini semacam Tokubetsu Genin." Jelas Sakura yang disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Gadis lainnya, yang memiliki rambut coklat gelap dan mata putih berucap pada Menma. "Hey, Menma! Tadi Hinata-onee-sama bilang kalau Naruto-nii dan Jiraiya-sama sudah kembali loh!" Ucap adik Hinata itu bersemangat.

Ucapan Hanabi tentu membuat wajah Menma berubah cerah. "HEE! BENARKAH!?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Um! Saat kau pulang nanti, pasti Naruto-nii sudah ada dirumah!"

Disebelah Hanabi, seorang remaja berambut coklat juga terlihat sangat antusias. "Bagus! Setelah ini, aku akan meminta Naruto-niichan mengajarkanku Rasengan-kore!" Ucap remaja bersyal biru itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Konohamaru!?" Menma nyolot tak mau kalah pada Konohamaru. "Aku yang akan minta duluan pada Niichan!" Ucap Menma pada anggota klan Sarutobi itu.

 **BLETAK!**

"ADUH!" "AW!"

Menma dan Konohamaru mengusap kepala mereka yang kini sudah terdapat benjolan berasap. Sementara sang penjitak, Sakura mengusap tangannya yang juga berasap setelah menjitak kedua temannya itu. "Dasar!" Sakura mendengus. "Tidak bisakah kalian akur untuk satu hari saja, hah!?" Marah Sakura.

 **BLETAK!**

Suara jitakan kembali terdengar, namun suara berasal dari tempat lain.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih Ino!?" Shikamaru berteriak saat seorang gadis berambut pirang menjitak kepalanya.

Ino mengusap tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menjitak Shikamaru kemudian menyengir. "Hahaha! Rasakan itu! Kau sih, tak punya sopan santun! Kenapa kau tidur saat semua sedang ngobrol!?" Marahnya.

"Terserahku!" Shikamaru nyolot tak mau mengalah. "Lagipula, kau bukan ibuku! Kau tak punya hak mengaturku!" Ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Justru itu!" Ino kembali menjitak Shikamaru. "Yoshino-baasan berpesan padaku untuk mengawasi kelakuanmu!"

"Ugh! Mendokusai!"

Teman-teman mereka tertawa melihat kelakuan Ino dan Shikamaru. Yah, mereka semua yang berasal dari klan memanglah sangat akrab diakademi. Tentu saja faktor utama berasal dari ayah dan ibu mereka yang merupakan rekan dan juga sahabat.

Ah, tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang lupa. Tapi siapa ya?

.

.

"Aku, dilupakan lagi…"

 **~O~**

Naruto kini berdiri didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang cukup sederhana dipusat Konoha. Rumah itu tak memiliki tingkat atau fasilitas mewah lainnya. Sungguh sangat sederhana untuk sang pemilik rumah yang notabenenya adalah seorang Hokage. Seperti dugaan kalian, rumah ini adalah rumah milik Yondaime Hokage. Minato memang bukanlah orang yang suka dengan hidup mewah. Tak perduli dengan statusnya sebagai ketua klan ataupun seorang Hokage.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Pemuda cepak itu kemudian mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

"Sebentar!"

Terdengar sebuah sahutan dari dalam rumah. Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Tentu saja dia mengenali siapa yang berteriak tadi. Senyuman Naruto menjadi tambah lebar saat dia melihat Ibunya membuka pintu.

Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Kushina. Melepas rasa rindu pada ibunya itu. Tinggi badan yang cukup berbeda membuat Naruto harus menunduk sedikit untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Tadaima."

Kushina sedikit terkejut. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian memeluk putra pertamanya itu. "Okaeri." Air mata merembes dari sudut mata Kushina.

 **~O~**

"Jadi… Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Jiraiya-sensei?"

Naruto menyeruput ramennya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Ah! Cukup baik. Kurasa aku sudah banyak berkembang sekarang." Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Tak ada yang berubah dengan rumahnya. Hanya beberapa foto baru yang kini terpajang rapi di dinding.

"Oh iya. Mana Menma?" Tanya Naruto saat dia tak menemukan objek yang sedari tadi dia cari.

Kushina tersenyum. "Dia masih di akademi. Kau lupa, hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Tentu saja dia akan pulang sedikit lebih lama." Jawab Kushina.

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Begitu? Kira-kira, dia masih mengenaliku tidak ya?" Naruto bergumam.

Kushina tertawa mendengar gumaman Naruto. "Hahaha! Kaliankan sudah berjumpa tiga tahun lalu. Mana mungkin Menma bisa lupa." Kushina tertawa.

Naruto tertawa juga. "Hahaha! Oh iya! Aku lupa memberitahu Kaa-chan sesuatu." Naruto menatap ibunya lekat.

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa itu?"

Naruto menyerahkan scroll yang tadi diberikan ayahnya. "Ini pemberian Tou-chan. Minggu depan, aku akan ke Kumo untuk ikut Ujian Jounin." Jelas Naruto pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, selama seminggu ini, Kaa-chan ingin kau beristirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah setelah masa pelatihan dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Keperluanmu, biar Kaa-chan yang menyiapkannya." Ucap Kushina.

Naruto memandang Kushina. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok." Naruto berusaha menolak bantuan Kushina dengan halus.

Kushina meletakkan telunjukkannya dibibir Naruto. "Maaf. Aku tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Kushina sambil nyengir.

"Terserahlah. Aku takkan pernah menang kalau adu argumen dengan Kaa-chan." Gerutu Naruto.

Kushina tertawa. "Hahaha… Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau jumpai ayahmu. Aku yakin banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu!"

 **~O~**

Hyuuga Hinata. Adalah seorang gadis cantik dari klan Hyuuga. Rambut indigo yang diwarisi mendiang ibunya itu menambah pesona kecantikan gadis ini. Dengan kulit putih bersih serta mata putih khas Hyuuga, membuat kecantikan gadis ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi penduduk desa Konoha.

Tak sedikit yang lelaki Konoha yang terpikat dengan kecantikan Hinata. Bahkan, beberapa rekan seangkatan Hinata seperti Ebisu dan Genma, pernah menyatakan rasa suka mereka pada Hinata. Namun, dengan halus Hinata menolak itu semua. Yah, hatinya memang sudah menjadi milik pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage.

Hinata kini berdiri dihadapan ketiga orang remaja laki-laki berwajah yang cukup tampan. Ketiga remaja ini adalah anggota dari team 7 yang berarti merupakan murid didikan Hinata. Wajah tampan ketiga remaja ini membuat rekan-rekan Jounin Hinata menjadi iri. Contohnya, Kurenai dan Anko. Tadi mereka terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa iri mereka pada Hinata. Dan Hinata, dengan halus namun menyakitkan, membungkam mulut dua sahabatnya itu.

' _Dasar Pedo._ '

Hinata tersenyum memandang ketiga muridnya yang duduk dihamparan rumput Daigo Enshuujou (Training Ground #5). Daigo Enshuujou merupakan salah satu dari tiga area latihan terbaik Konoha bersama dengan Daisan Enshuujou (Training Ground #3), dan Daikyuu Enshuujou (Training Ground #9).

Para Ninja terkenal Konoha memulai karir mereka di ketiga area latihan ini. Seperti yang kita tahu, kalau Densetsu no Sannin dan Team Minato yang beranggotakan Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin dan Uchiha Obito yang terkenal selama Daisanji Ninkai Taisen lahir dari Daisan Enshuujou. Team Jiraiya yang beranggotakan Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Hinata lahir di Daikyuu Enshuujou. Sedangkan Daigo Enshuujou, merupakan tempat latihan favorit Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

"Baiklah." Hinata memulai pembicaraan. "Kita akan mulai dengan sesi perkenalan." Ucap Hinata kemudian menunjuk kearah remaja yang memakai syal. "Dimulai dari dirimu."

Remaja itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ano, Hinata-sensei, bisa kau mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu?" Ucapnya ragu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku suka memasak. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang tidak rapi. Cita-citaku sudah tercapai, yakni menjadi seorang Jounin hebat." Ucap Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Apa sudah mengerti?"

Remaja tadi mengangguk mantap. "OKE! Namaku adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru! Aku suka latihan, terlebih berlatih dengan Jiji. Yang tidak kusukai adalah Jiji yang merokok. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa!" Ucap Konohamaru berapi-api.

"…Apa maksudmu brengsek!?" Remaja disebelahnya memaki Konohamaru. "Orang yang akan menjadi Hokage adalah aku! Jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi Hokage begitu saja!" Ucapnya.

"Apa katamu!?" Konohamaru melotot tak mau kalah. "Kau pikir aku sudi kau jadi Hokage hah!? Pokoknya aku yang akan jadi Godaime Hokage! Kau mau jadi Rokudaime, Hachidaime, Hyakudaime, Sendaime atau Go-hyaku-yon-juuroku-man-gosen-sanbyaku-nijuu-ichidaime sekalipun aku tak perduli! Aku yang akan lebih dulu duduk di kursi Hokage."

Oke. Hinata sweatdrop mendengar deklarasi terakhir Konohamaru. Apa-apaan itu? Go-hyaku-yon-juuroku-man-gosen-sanbyaku-nijuu-ichidaime?

"Apa!? Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan jadi Hokage!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"CUKUP!"

Suara Hinata yang meninggi membungkam seketika mulut dari kedua remaja yang hampir adu jotos itu. "Konohamaru-kun, Menma-kun, kembali ketempat kalian!" Perintah Hinata tegas kemudian dia memijit dahinya. Sepertinya dia agak menyesali keputusannya menjadi Jounin pembimbing team 7.

"Ya ampun…" Hinata menyuarakan keluhannya. "Kenapa hanya Sasuke-kun yang bisa tenang disini!? Menma-kun, sekarang giliranmu!" Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Namaku, Namikaze Menma! Kesukaanku adalah Ramen terutama 'Menma'. Aku tidak suka pada 'Naruto'. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi **GODAIME HOKAGE**!" Menma mengatakan kata 'Godaime Hokage' dengan penuh penekanan. Konohamaru menghadiahi Menma sebuah glare.

"Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada remaja berambut raven. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya menyukai beberapa hal yang tidak spesifik dan membenci banyak hal. Aku punya impian…" Sasuke mengambil jeda. "…Kebangkitan klanku, dan membunuh seorang pria."

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Dia tentu tahu siapa pria yang dimaksud Sasuke. Pria itu adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas masa lalu kelam yang dimiliki Sasuke. Namun, Hinata tak ingin mencampuri itu. Itu bukanlah urusannya.

"Kurasa sesi perkenalan cukup sampai disini. Besok, kita akan memulai latihan kita. Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang."

Hinata tersenyum setelah melihat ketiga remaja didikannya pergi meninggalkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan hawa kehadiran muncul dari belakangnya. Hinata berbalik. Dia dapat menemukan seorang pria disana.

"Halo Hinata!" Pria itu menyengir.

Hinata tersenyum pada pria itu. "Ada apa, Obito-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Pria dengan bekas luka di bagian wajah kanan itu menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Hinata. "Surat dari Minato-sensei, untukmu." Ucap Obito.

Hinata menerima surat itu. Dia membaca sebentar kemudian mengangguk kearah Obito. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan ke gedung Hokage sekarang." Ucapnya.

Obito membalas anggukan Hinata. Setelah itu, dia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Titip salam pada Rin-chan yah!" Hinata agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ya!"

 **~O~**

' _Temui mereka. Dia masih Chunnin, ajak dia ke Kumo bersamamu. Aku yakin dia mau._ '

' _Baiklah! Tapi, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia masih Chunnin. Aku kira dia sudah Jounin._ '

' _Jangan berfikir begitu Naruto. Kau juga kan tahu, kalau Negara mereka itu adalah Negara kecil. Sulit untuk mengadakan event seperti Ujian Jounin._ '

' _Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang. Sampaikan pada Tou-chan, aku akan langsung ke Kumo dari sana._ '

Naruto mengingat percakapannya dengan Jiraiya dua hari lalu. Sekarang, Naruto berada di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di Amegakure. Dia berada di satu ruangan dengan beberapa orang Shinobi. Sampai seorang wanita berambut biru membawakannya teh.

"Terimakasih, Konan." Naruto menyampaikan penghargaannya pada Konan.

Naruto menyesap teh itu kemudian memandang kesamping dimana seorang pria dengan rambut cepak oranye sedang memasang wajah kesal. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau masih Chunnin!" Ucap Naruto.

"Berisik!" Pria berambut oranye itu berteriak kesal. "Bukannya posisimu sama sepertiku, Naruto!?"

Bukan Naruto melainkan seorang pria berambut merah emo yang menjawab. "Tapi Yahiko, dia tidak mengikuti ujian Jounin dua tahun lalu karena latihan dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Sementara kau? Dirimu tidak bisa ikut ujian itu karena demam."

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya, Nagato!?" Ucap Yahiko semakin kesal.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Nagato kan memang benar." Konan menambahi.

"Apa!? Sampai Konan juga!?"

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Yahiko. "Sudahlah. Jadi, kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

Yap. Sejak awal, tujuan Naruto ke tempat ini adalah untuk mengajak Yahiko ikut ujian Jounin bersamanya. Karena setelah ini, mungkin event Ujian Jounin akan jarang diselenggarakan karena masalah intrik masing-masing desa.

Yahiko menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Yahiko mengangguk. "Aku tidak butuh titel Jounin atau semacamnya. Bagiku, selama aku bisa melindungi desa ini, itu sudah cukup." Ucap Yahiko.

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Baiklah. Aku hargai ideologimu itu. Aku akan berangkat sendiri kesana sekarang." Naruto berbicara sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya! Mana yang lain? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka."

Nagato menjawab. "Mereka sedang keluar. Aku memberikan mereka beberapa misi." Nagato menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Naruto.

Naruto membaca kertas itu. "Pemberontakkan? Kudeta?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis setelah membaca beberapa poin. "Ternyata kau memang serius ya?"

Nagato tersenyum. "Ya. Ini demi mewujudkan cita-cita Jiraiya-sennin. Oh iya! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto memastikan. "Seperti biasa. Kuso-Ero-Jiichan." Ucap Naruto yang membuat ketiga teman seperguruannya itu terkekeh.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan berangkat sekarang. Ujian itu akan diselenggarakan besok."

"Sampai jumpa!" Itulah kata terakhir Naruto sebelum lenyap dalam kilatan cahaya kuning.

 **~O~**

Di Kumogakure, tepatnya di kantor Raikage, seorang pria dengan badan super kekar tengah mendengarkan laporan dari seorang wanita berkulit hitam eksotis yang merupakan asistennya.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang kuterima, peserta Jounin Senbatsu Shiken dikonfirmasi berjumlah 90 orang, dengan perincian sebagai berikut." Mabui, sang asisten menyerahkan berkas pada Raikage.

Raikage membaca laporan yang diberikan Mabui.

Konohagakure : 22 Orang. (Chunnin : 22 Orang, Tokubetsu Chunnin : Tidak ada.)

Sunagakure : 8 Orang. (Chunnin : 7 Orang, Tokubetsu Chunnin : 1 Orang.)

Kumogakure : 40 Orang. (Chunnin : 25 Orang, Tokubetsu Chunnin : 15 Orang.)

Iwagakure : Tidak ada.

Kirigakure : 19 Orang. (Chunnin : Tidak ada, Tokubetsu Chunnin : 19 Orang.)

Kusagakure : 1 Orang. (Chunnin : Tidak ada, Tokubetsu Chunnin : 1 Orang.)

Raikage mengangguk paham kemudian memberikan komentarnya pada Mabui. "Sepertinya, Iwagakure masih belum percaya pada desa-desa lain." Gumam Raikage yang dibalas anggukan Mabui.

"Lalu…" Raikage menyambung. "Apakah hanya Kusagakure, desa selain Shinobi Godaikoku yang mengirimkan Chunnin mereka?" Tanyanya.

Mabui kembali mengangguk. "Benar." Pandangan Mabui kemudian beralih pada kertas yang dipegangnya. "Tidak ada lagi yang mengirimkan Chunnin mereka sampai hari terakhir registrasi." Jelas Mabui.

"Baiklah." Raikage mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan laporanmu yang lain?"

"Ya." Mabui kembali membuka sebuah map yang berisi beberapa kertas. "Berikut ini adalah skema pelaksanaan dan para panitia Jounin Senbatsu Shiken kali ini." Mabui memulai penjelasannya.

"Jounin Senbatsu Shiken, diadakan sebagai bentuk kerjasama antara Konohagakure no Sato dan Kumogakure no Sato. Akan dilaksanakan di Hi no Kuni dan Kaminari no Kuni. Ujian ini bersifat individual. Terdiri atas 1 tahap non-eliminasi dan 5 tahap utama."

"Peserta akan dilepaskan di Kumogakure untuk nantinya berangkat menuju Konohagakure. Setelah itu, mereka akan menghadapi tes pertama. Tes ini tidak terjadi eliminasi melainkan hanyalah tes dasar. Tahap ini akan diadakan di Daisan Enshuujou di Konohagakure dengan petugas ujian, Shikaku Nara dari Konohagakure."

Raikage memberikan komentar. "Hanya tes dasar? Bukankah itu tidak berguna dan memakan waktu?"

Mabui menggeleng. "Tidak. Tes ini merupakan saran dari Yondaime Hokage-sama. Tentu saja ada penilaian di tes ini. Walaupun tak ada eliminasi, tentu nilai yang didapat disini mempengaruhi kelulusan peserta."

Raikage menghela nafas. "Hah, aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikir si bodoh itu. Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan."

Mabui mengangguk. "Tahap kedua akan diadakan di Jofuku no Mori (Lost Forest) di Hi no Kuni. Petugas ujiannya adalah Motoi-san dari Kumogakure." Mabui mengambil jeda. "Setelah itu, tahap ketiga merupakan perjalanan dari Jofuku no Mori menuju Raiko-jima (Lightning Child Island) di Kaminari no Kuni. Petugas ujiannya adalah ANBU Taichou Konohagakure." Jelas Mabui.

Raikage agak terkejut mendengar penjalasan Mabui. "Apa!? Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar melakukan ide gilanya Bee!" Ucap Raikage kemudian tertawa.

Mabui tersenyum masam. "Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka para Daimyo menyetujui ide gila Bee-sama. Aku jadi merasa agak kasihan dengan para peserta."

"Kemudian." Mabui membalik kertas ditangannya, menuju halaman kedua. "Tahap keempat dilaksanakan oleh Gomon, Jinmon Butai (Torture and Interrogation Force) dari Konohagakure dan Kumogakure, dan diketuai oleh Morino Ibiki dari Konohagakure. Akan dilaksanakan di Kumogakure Jouhoubu (Kumogakure Intelligence Division)." Raikage mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Mabui.

"Setelah itu, peserta akan mengikuti tes kelima di Unraikyo. Bee-sama adalah penanggung jawab tes ini." Ucap Mabui.

"EH!?" Raikage melotot komikal. "Apa mereka sudah tak punya otak sampai-sampai memasukkan Bee ke barisan panitia!?" Ucap Raikage panik.

Bagaimana Raikage tidak panik? Dia sudah tahu bagaimana seorang Bee luar dan dalam. Diotaknya hanyalah Rap, Rap dan Rap. Tak ada satupun hal didunia ini yang dia pedulikan. Bahkan, hanya omongannya yang mau didengarkan Bee. Mendengar Bee yang menjadi pengawas, tentu saja Raikage merasa cemas.

"Tidak apa." Mabui dengan pengertian berusaha menenangkan Raikage dengan nickname A itu. "Bee-sama sendirilah yang mengajukan diri."

"Aku jadi makin khawatir tahu!" Marah Raikage sewot. "Sudahlah! Kau lanjutkan saja laporanmu. Aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan kelakuan abnormalnya itu!"

"Baik." Mabui kembali membalik kertas menuju halaman berikut. "Tes terakhir akan diadakan di Daisho Enshuujou (Training Field #1) di Kumogakure. Tes ini, seperti tes-tes final lainnya, merupakan duel 1 vs 1. Darui-san ditunjuk menjadi wasit di tahap ini."

"Baiklah." Raikage mengangguk melihat Mabui menutup Mapnya. "Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Raikage.

Mabui mengangguk. "Jounin Senbatsu Shiken akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Persiapan sudah mencapai 90% dari kedua belah pihak."

"Baik. Terimakasih atas laporanmu. Segera dipersiapkan. Aku tak ingin ada kesalahan pada ujian ini." Ucap Raikage yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mabui.

 **~O~**

Hinata menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan menonaktifkan Byakugannya. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum pada ketiga remaja yang terkapar didepannya. Menma, Konohamaru dan Sasuke tergeletak sambil terengah-engah dengan badan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh, debu dan kotoran.

"Sial! Hinata-sensei, kau kuat sekali!" Ucap Konohamaru mengeluh.

Mereka semua baru saja menyelesaikan latihan sparring mereka. Hinata melawan ketiga genin tadi. Tentu saja Hinata yang memenangkan pertarungan. Namun, agaknya Hinata harus memuji kerjasama ketiga muridnya itu karena sampai memaksa Hinata menggunakan Byakugan dan Juho Soshiken.

Seperti biasa, apabila Konohamaru berbicara, Menma akan menyahut. "Tentu saja! Dia itu kan Tokubetsu Jounin! Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa!?" Konohamaru melotot kearah Menma. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu!? Seenaknya saja mengataiku bodoh! Kau yang bodoh!" Balas Konohamaru sengit.

"Apa!? Kau yang bodoh!"

"Tidak! KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAUU!"

 **DUAK!**

 **DUAK!**

 **~O~**

"Maaf…"

Hinata memijit keningnya melihat Menma dan Konohamaru yang sedang mengusap kepala mereka akibat jitakan Sasuke yang sudah mulai kesal. Sungguh, Hinata dapat memaklumi tindakan Sasuke.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Sudahlah, Hinata-sensei, aku pulang duluan." Ucap Sasuke pada Hinata sebelum berjalan pulang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Jangan lupa melatih Jutsu yang kuajarkan padamu." Ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal Jutsu, Konohamaru, coba lihat ini!" Menma menyodorkan tangannya kedepan.

Hinata agak terkejut melihat gelombang Chakra yang mulai terkumpul di telapak tangan Menma. Terlebih saat dia melihat gelombang Chakra itu mulai berputar dan membentuk sebuah objek lingkaran. Tak lama, pusaran Chakra itu pupus di udara. Tentu saja Hinata tahu jurus apa yang digunakan Menma. Jurus rank-S yang merupakan andalan Naruto dan Yondaime Hokage. Rasengan.

"Kau lihat!?" Menma tersenyum bangga. "Niichan sudah mengajariku dasarnya. Katanya, dia akan kembali mengajariku setelah selesai Ujian Jounin."

Konohamaru mencibir. "Alah! Kau hanya bisa tahan selama beberapa detik." Konohamaru membuat satu Kagebunshin. Cukup menakjubkan baginya karena Kagebunshin notabenenya adalah salah satu Kinjutsu dan hanya boleh dipakai oleh para Chunnin keatas. Kagebunshin itu melakukan gerakan pengumpulan Chakra pada tangan kiri Konohamaru. "Lihat ini!"

 **ZUNGG!**

Rasengan yang tidak sempurna juga tercipta di tangan Konohamaru. Berbeda dengan punya Menma yang berwarna kuning dan berbentuk bulat sempurna, Rasengan Konohamaru berwarna merah –menandakan kalau dia adalah anggota klan Sarutobi- dan berbentuk bulat abstrak.

"Apa-apaan itu!? Rasengan itu bentuknya bulat. Tidak aneh seperti itu!" Menma berucap pada Konohamaru.

"Biarin! Setidaknya Rasenganku lebih besar daripada Rasengan milikmu!" Konohamaru kembali melawan.

Hinata tersenyum. Sedikit rasa bangga terbesit dibenaknya. Dua anak didiknya telah menguasai dasar dari salah satu Jutsu paling ditakuti di dunia Shinobi. Sementara Sasuke, telah berhasil mencapai tingkatan Tomoe 2 dalam penggunaan Sharingannya. Sepertinya hari-harinya sebagai Jounin pembimbing akan menyenangkan.

"APA!? KAU NGAJAK BERANTEM!?"

"TERUS KENAPA!? KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT!?"

Maaf. Hinata menarik kata-katanya tadi.

* * *

A/N : Alur melambat dulu. Chapter ini membahas beberapa point yang terjadi sebelum Ujian Jounin. Seperti yang saya bilang di Chapter 1, saya tidak akan menceritakan misi ke Nami no Kuni. Jadi, Chapter depan akan langsung fokus ke Ujian Jounin yang diikuti Naruto.

Seperti yang kalian baca diatas, Ujian Jounin yang akan saya tulis adalah **BERBEDA** dengan Canon. Jadi, ini adalah murni imajinasi saya. Kemudian, melalui fiction ini, saya berniat membuka mata para reader atau author FFn khususnya di Fandom Naruto.

Saya tidak bermaksud menghina. Namun, apa yang kebanyakan saya baca adalah banyak kemampuan potensial di animanga Naruto tidak dipakai di FFn.

Mereka hanya terfokus pada yang 'sudah hebat' saja. Sebagai contoh banyak author membuat Naruto memiliki Kekkei Genkai, contoh Jinton. Namun, mereka hanya terpusat pada Hyouton itu sendiri. Doton atau Raiton yang merupakan dasar Jinton sama sekali tidak ditunjukkan. Semua terfokus hanya pada Sharingan, Rinnegan dan yang lainnya.

Satu lagi, apa yang mulai merajalela di FFn adalah HAREM. Tidak di fic ini ataupun Brother, banyak yang meminta saya untuk membuat NaruHarem. Mungkin, alasan pertama kalian meminta itu adalah Lemon. Namun, maaf saja. Saya bukan orang seperti itu. Menurut saya, cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibagi sebegitu mudahnya. #Cie pesan moral. XD

Oke, balik ke topik. Jadi, saya berharap untuk para reader agar menjadi reader yang cerdas. Dan untuk terakhir kali saya tekankan, saya tidak ada maksud menghina/bashing antar author maupun reader. Mohon dipahami.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan di sini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan di fic Kaze dan Brother!

Jangan lupa! Review!

* * *

 **Sthricynix, Out.**


	3. Jounin Exam - Stage 1 : The Question

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

 **Kaze  
**

 _I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

― **Χ―**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Jounin Exam - Stage 1 : The Question.**

* * *

Raijin no Yama. Merupakan gunung tertinggi di seantero Genso no Kuni. Terletak di dataran Kaminari no Kuni. Merupakan letak dari desa Kumogakure. Desa ini terletak di tebing-tebing yang berada di ketinggian mencapai 19000 Meter dari atas permukaan laut. Membuat desa ini sesuai dengan namanya. Kumogakure no Sato, Desa yang tersembunyi di balik awan.

Sebuah gedung terbesar yang berda dipusat Kumogakure. Bangunan yang merupakan kantor dari sang pemimpin Raikage Kumogakure, lebih dikenal dengan nametag 'A' dengan pasangan sang adik yang memiliki nametag 'B'.

Dibawah gedung Raikage, terdapat sebuah dataran berbatu yang merupakan salah satu pusat latihan di Kumogakure. Tempat ini berada dibelakang Akademi Ninja Kumogakure. Namun, area ini sekarang didominasi oleh Chunnin keatas. Mereka merupakan para peserta Jounin Senbatsu Shiken yang diadakan oleh Kumogakure dan Konohagakure.

Dibagian depan barisan peserta, beberapa orang Jounin Senior berdiri dengan gagahnya. Ditengah-tengah mereka, berdiri dua figur yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Figur pertama merupakan seorang pria berbadan kekar dan berkulit gelap. Sedangkan sosok yang satunya adalah pria pirang dengan Haori berwarna putih dengan aksen api pada bagian bawah.

Raikage dan Hokage.

Minato Namikaze. Hokage berwajah tampan ini mengambil satu langkah maju. "Terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian semua mengikuti Ujian ini. Untuk pengarahan selanjutnya, aku serahkan pada Raikage-dono." Minato memandang A dan dibalas anggukan.

A mengambil langkah maju. "Baiklah. Jounin Senbatsu Shiken kali ini bersifat individualis. Yang berarti ujian ini tidak menggunakan sistem kerjasama antar peserta dalam bentuk apapun. Setelah itu… B! BERHENTI MEMBAGIKAN TIKET KONSER RAP MU!" A melempar B dengan sebuah Dumbbell yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"AW! I'm sorry brother!"

A menghela nafasnya. "Maaf atas kelakuan adikku tadi. Sekadar informasi, dia juga salah satu petugas ujian bersama dengan beberapa Jounin senior dari Konoha dan Kumo yang sekarang berdiri didepan kalian." Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di barisan peserta. A berdehem untuk membuat suasana kembali kondusif. "Setelah ini, kalian akan dipandu oleh beberapa ANBU untuk menuju kapal yang akan mengantar kalian ke Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian pertama kalian."

 **BOFT!**

5 orang ANBU Konoha yang memakai jubah hoddie berwarna hitam muncul tepat setelah A menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sang Raikage mengacuhkan hal itu dan berucap untuk menutup pidato singkatnya. "Hanya itu yang dapat kusampaikan. Semoga beruntung!"

 **~O~**

Naruto memainkan tapak tangannya. Diiringi dengan angin berwarna kehijauan yang menari mengitari tangannya. Dari ekspresinya, bisa disimpulkan kalau Naruto sedang dalam keadaan bosan. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dimana seorang pemuda yang memakai ikat kepala berbentuk bandana dengan sebuah Senbon dimulutnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Genma?"

Tidak dapat jawaban, Naruto memutuskan melihat lebih dekat kearah Genma. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Genma yang sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Itu berarti, ocehannya selama dua jam tadi tidak direspon oleh Genma?

"Kan sudah kubilang dia sudah tidur."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dimana seorang pemuda dengan model Hitai-ate yang didesain seperti milik Nidaime-sama. Salah satu rekan Naruto saat dirinya masih dalam kesatuan ANBU, Tenzo atau lebih dikenal dengan codename Yamato yang diberikan oleh Sandaime Hokage.

"Ada apa, Tenzo?"

Yamato langsung mendelik mendengar Naruto menyebut nama aslinya. "Brengsek! Sudah berapa kali jangan sebut nama asliku! Namaku itu YAMATO!" Ucapnya ketus.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Nama itu mengingatkanmu pada kakakmu bukan? **Yamato**."

Tebakan yang seratus persen tepat.

Yamato mengangguk. Dia memang tak pernah bisa berbohong didepan temannya ini. Naruto melihat situasi Yamato yang berubah berinisiatif untuk mengubah suasana. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga yakin kalau dia masih hidup. Aku jamin itu." Naruto menepuk pundak Yamato.

Yamato tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga yakin dengan hal itu."

"Tapi, seriusan nih!? Kita jauh-jauh ke Kumo hanya untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha!?" Naruto menyatakan kekesalannya. Tangan kanannya tetap memainkan angin dan kini ditambah oleh sehelai daun yang menari-nari di telapak tangannya.

Beberapa peserta desa lain menatap Naruto tajam. Mereka tentu tahu siapa Naruto itu. Putra sulung dari Yondaime Hokage yang dididik langsung oleh anggota terkuat dari Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya. Sebagai Chunnin, mereka sudah dilatih untuk menganalisa kekuatan musuh. Melihat Naruto yang memain-mainkan angin ditangannya, sudah cukup bagi mereka mengetahui kekuatan Naruto.

Kontrol Chakra Fuuton yang sangat luar biasa. Mengendalikan angin seperti itu dengan santainya, sudah dapat membuktikan hal itu. Angin, sudah seperti mainannya.

Spesialis Fuuton yang membuatnya sebagai tipe petarung jarak jauh. Namun, dilihat dari postur dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya, para Chunnin ini yakin kalau Naruto merupakan seorang ahli Taijutsu yang berarti Naruto masuk dalam golongan petarung jarak jauh dan dekat..

Kesimpulannya, Namikaze Naruto adalah lawan kuat, berbahaya dan patut diwaspadai.

Beberapa Chunnin tampaknya sudah mulai berharap untuk tidak berhadapan dengan si pirang ini.

 **~O~**

Menempuh perjalanan selama 4 hari karena melalui rute rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh ANBU Kumogakure. Untuk perjalanan biasa, butuh waktu sampai 1 bulan dalam perjalanan dari Kumo menuju Konoha.

Konohagakure no Sato. Pada bagian depan, pintu gerbang terbuka dengan lebar. Membiarkan ke-90 peserta Chunnin dari berbagai desa akan bersaing dalam salah satu perhelatan bergengsi yang pernah ada.

Setelah para peserta berjalan melewati gerbang desa yang luar biasa besar itu, mereka disambut oleh seorang Jounin dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi. Orang yang terkenal di Daisanji Ninkai Taisen (Third Great Shinobi World War) pada pertempuran melawan pasukan Iwagakure di Jembatan Tenchi. Anak dari Shinobi legendaris dengan julukan Shiroii Kiba, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap datar para peserta didepannya. "Selamat datang di Konohagakure no Sato." Ucap Kakashi sebagai pembuka. "Aku akan mengantar kalian menuju Daisan Enshuujou untuk mengikuti tahap pertama." Kakashi membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menuju salah satu tempat terkenal di Konoha.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di tempat latihan dengan penomoran '3' ini. Mereka\ dapat melihat tiga orang menunggu mereka di tempat itu. Nara Shikaku sebagai mentor ujian dan kedua rekannya, Yamanaka Inoichi dan Akimichi Chouza sebagai asistennya.

Banyak peserta yang tampak antusias dengan hal ini. Hal yang paling mendasar tentu saja karena mereka berkesempatan bertemu dengan salah satu team yang paling hebat dalam sejarah dunia Shinobi. Generasi Ino-Shika-Chou yang sangat berjasa untuk mengakhiri Daisanji Ninkai Taisen dengan membantu Minato saat membasmi ninja Iwagakure.

Setelah semua berkumpul, Shikaku sebagai mentor ujian melangkah beberapa langkah kedepan. "Baiklah. Aku ucapkan selamat datang untuk kalian di Konohagakure no Sato. Namaku adalah Nara Shikaku. Yondaime Hokage-sama menunjukku sebagai mentor ujian kali ini." Nada suaranya kemudian berubah. "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku malas sih…"

Para peserta berkeringat jatuh. Kecuali untuk kedua sahabat Shikaku dan beberapa orang yang mengenal tabiat kepala klan Nara itu, mereka hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi itu tidak penting." Nada suara Shikaku menjadi serius. "Aku akan segera menjelaskan tahap pertama ini." Shikaku menatap kearah seluruh peserta.

"Tahap ini bukanlah ujian. Tak ada eliminasi disini." Aura kelegaan terpancar dari sebagian peserta dan aura kebingungan dari sebagian peserta yang lain saat Shikaku memulai penjelasannya. "Ini hanyalah tahap lisan. Masing-masing kalian akan diberikan pertanyaan tentang hal-hal yang akan kalian hadapi saat kalian menjadi Jounin nanti. Tidak perlu melebih-lebihkan. Karena, kami sendiri yang akan menguji kebenaran ucapan kalian di tahap-tahap berikutnya." Sambung Shikaku kemudian.

"Selain itu, kami juga telah menyiapkan 90 pertanyaan berbeda. Jadi, tidak perlu menguping jawaban dari Chunnin lain." Shikaku melanjutkan. Disisi lain, Naruto mulai mengerti maksud dari Shikaku.

"Kalau kalian adalah seorang Jounin sejati, kalian harus dapat mempertanggung-jawabkan apa yang meluncur melewati ujung bibir kalian!" Ucap Shikaku tajam yang dengan sukses membuat beberapa peserta meneguk ludah.

"Langsung saja, aku dan kedua sahabatku akan memulai ujiannya." Shikaku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. "Silahkan ambil bola didalam kotak ini. Apabila bola yang kalian ambil berwarna Merah, sahabatku, Akimichi Chouza-lah yang akan melakukan test pada kalian. Jika Ungu, Inoichi yang akan menjadi mentor kalian. Dan jika Hijau, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu." Shikaku dapat melihat beberapa peserta mengangguk paham.

Kepandaian menganalisis situasi dan kondisi, juga merupakan kemampuan wajib seorang Jounin.

Para peserta mulai berbaris rapi dan kemudian mulai mengambil bola mereka. Hasilnya, 24 orang bersama Chouza, 39 akan dimentori oleh Inoichi dan 27 orang akan bersama Shikaku.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian bisa membuat barisan didepan masing-masing mentor kalian." Shikaku memberikan perintah yang dengan baik dituruti oleh para peserta.

Naruto melihat kesamping kanan kirinya. Dia dapat melihat Genma berada dalam barisan Chouza dan Yamato yang berada di barisan milik Inoichi. Dirinya sendiri, berada dalam kelompok dibawah asuhan Shikaku. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan test apa yang akan diberikan kepala intelijen Konoha didepannya ini.

"Oke. Test, dimulai!"

 **~O~**

Giliran demi giliran dijalani. Genma yang berada di nomor urut 14 pun semakin mendekati gilirannya. Dia kemudian melihat kearah seorang pemuda bernomor urut 13 didepannya. Sekarang, sudah menjadi giliran pemuda yang Genma ketahui bernama Yudai yang berasal dari Kumogakure.

Sejujurnya, Genma tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang ditanyakan Chouza-san pada pemuda Kumogakure itu. Genma tak perduli.

Apatis.

Terserah kalian mau berkata apa tentang Genma. Namun, itulah sifatnya. Genma sempat melihat kalau Yudai agak pucat saat menerima pertanyaan dari Chouza. Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya, mantan rekan se-tim dari Ebisu dan Guy itu mengacuhkannya.

"Shiranui Genma dari Konohagakure, silahkan maju!"

Membuka mata, dia kemudian melihat Chouza yang menatapnya. Genma kemudian melangkah maju kearah Chouza, sampai dia akhirnya tiba didepan kepala klan Akimichi yang terkenal dengan badan tambunnya itu.

Chouza melihat kearah berkas ditangannya sejenak, sebelum bola matanya kembali bergerak kearah sang pemuda dengan bandana hitam dan sebuah senbon itu. "Langsung saja pada intinya. Inilah pertanyaanmu..." Chouza menggantung ucapannya sejenak, yang lagi-lagi tidak terlalu diperdulikan Genma.

"...Apa yang akan kau pilih. Rekan, atau misi...?"

Genma tetap memasang wajah tak perdulinya. Dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Rekan." Datar, singkat, padat dan jelas.

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Chouza kembali bertanya pada Genma. "Kau tidak menyebutkan alasanmu?"

"Kurasa..." Genma agak mengepalkan tangannya. "...Kurasa, kau sudah tahu apa alasanku, Chouza-san. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya."

Genma menundukkan kepalanya. "...Saat aku menjadi sebodoh Kakashi..."

Chouza menghela nafas. "Baiklah Genma. Kau boleh pergi..." Chouza dapat melihat Genma mengangguk kearahnya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. "...Saranku, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Kau bisa gila!" Ucap Chouza agak keras saat melihat Genma yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya.

Menghela nafas, Chouza mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas ditangannya sebelum mulai menulis.

14\. Shiranui Genma. - Asal Desa : Konohagakure. - Poin = 64. [Keterangan : Memilih rekan. Menunjukkan jiwa kepemimpinan yang tidak akan meninggalkan rekan apapun yang terjadi. Namun, memiliki mental yang goyah karena tragedi.] Mentor : Akimichi Chouza.

15\. ...

Chouza menatap kedepan. Dimana para peserta selanjutnya masih menunggunya. "Azuma Shibito dari Sunagakure, silahkan maju!"

 **~O~**

Inoichi agaknya sedikit kesal. Dia hanya menjadi asisten pada pelaksanaan tahap satu ini. Tapi, kenapa dia yang mendapat lebih banyak peserta untuk dimentori!? Kenapa bukan si sialan Shikaku itu!? Bukankah dia petugas resmi tahap satu ini? Sialan si Minato itu. Kalau bukan karena perintahnya sebagai Hokage, dia juga malas berada disini. Semakin lama, kemalasan Shikaku sepertinya menular padanya.

"Yamato dari Konohagakure, silahkan maju!"

Yamato? Kenapa codename-nya yang tertulis disini? Bukankah nama aslinya Tenzo? Dan, bukankah Yamato masih terikat dalam kesatuan ANBU? Untuk apa dia mengikuti ujian ini? Hah, sepertinya terlalu banyak tanda tanya dikepala pirang Inoichi. Dan tampaknya, Minato harus memberikannya banyak penjelasan.

Melihat orang yang dia panggil sudah hadir didepannya, Inoichi memulai pertanyaannya. "Kau berada dalam sebuah misi melawan Kuchiyose legendaris, Kyodaitora. Untuk mengalahkannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku memberikanmu 4 opsi. 1 orang Tokubetsu Genin, 3 orang Genin biasa, sendiri atau..."

"3 orang Genin biasa." Yamato memotong ucapan Inoichi.

Inoichi agak bingung mendengar Yamato memotong ucapannya. Namun, Yamato langsung menjelaskan. "Terlalu memalukan. Aku tahu opsi keempatmu adalah lari. Dan untuk kau ketahui, aku tak pernah lari dari pertarungan, meski itu artinya mati."

Mengangguk paham, Inoichi kembali bertanya. "Baiklah, aku tahu alasanmu memotong ucapanku. Namun, bisakah aku tahu alasanmu memilih opsi kedua?"

Yamato kemudian memulai penjelasannya. "Kyodaitora adalah seekor monster Kuchiyose yang berhasil mendapatkan rank-A dari aksinya membunuh Sandaime Mizukage. Aku pernah membaca dan meneliti hal itu. Disitu aku menganalisis dan berhasil menemukan penyebab kematiannya."

"Sandaime Mizukage tewas setelah melawan Kyodaitora sendirian. Itu membuatku tak memilih opsi ketiga. Kemudian, dari yang aku dapatkan, Kyodaitora adalah monster Kuchiyose dengan jarak serangan menengah-jauh. Membawa satu orang Genin, walau dia adalah Tokubetsu Genin merupakan tindakan bodoh karena, walaupun seorang Tokubetsu Genin, tidak pernah ada Genin yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang jarak jauh. Sepanjang sejarah dunia Shinobi, Genin hanya mampu melakukan serangan jarak dekat-menengah. Serangan jarak jauh, hanya diajarkan saat para Genin mencapai tahap Chunnin."

Inoichi kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, itu alasanmu tidak memilih opsi pertama dan yang ketiga. Namun, kenapa kau mengambil opsi kedua? Aku yakin alasanmu bukan karena hanya itu opsi yang tersisa. Karena, kau masih memiliki pilihan keempat. Namun, kau menolak itu karena egomu." Inoichi menyeringai.

Yamato menggeleng. "Tidak. Inoichi-san. Aku sudah yakin kau tahu alasanku memilih opsi kedua."

Tersenyum kikuk. Inoichi menatap Yamato. "Baiklah... Tapi, apa kau dapat menjelaskannya?"

"Baiklah. Menilik tentang sejarah tidak ada Genin yang memiliki kemampuan serangan jarak jauh, setiap desa membuat sistem tim 3 orang. Biasanya, terdiri dari 1 petarung jarak dekat, 1 petarung jarak menengah dan 1 orang support. Ini memungkinkan sebuah kerjasama yang membuat para Genin mampu melakukan serangan kombinasi yang dengan bantuan dari kemampuan sang Jounin, membuatnya mampu mencapai serangan jarak jauh yang hebat."

Inoichi tersenyum. Sedikit bangga akan juniornya itu. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas penjelasanmu Yamato. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Inoichi.

Inoichi kemudian mulai menulis di catatannya.

27\. Yamato. - Asal Desa : Konohagakure. - Poin = 98 [Memilih tim 3 orang. Kemampuan analisis kemungkinan dan kepemimpinan menjadi nilai tambahan.] Mentor : Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Berikutnya..."

 **~O~**

"...Nomor 27. Namikaze Naruto, silahkan maju!"

Naruto melangkah maju. Sekarang sudah gilirannya. Naruto masih berfikir tentang apa yang akan ditanyakan padanya. Mentornya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Nara Shikaku, merupakan kepala intelijen Konoha. Dengan IQ diatas 200, tidak ada yang tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukan oleh kepala klan Nara ini.

Shikaku memandang Naruto dengan senyuman. "Langsung saja... Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menjadi mentor sebuah tim Genin, apabila kau berhasil naik ketingkat Jounin?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. Setelah itu, dia mulai menganalisis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham tentang apa yang hendak disampaikan Shikaku padanya. Dari apa yang dia dengar dari pertanyaan yang disampaikan baik oleh Inoichi, Chouza maupun Shikaku, semua mengarah pada satu aspek.

Kepemimpinan.

Naruto mengerti maksud dari ujian tahap satu ini. Dia tersenyum dalam hati setelah mengetahui apa maksud ayahnya membuat tahap tambahan pada Jounin Senbatsu Shiken kali ini. Seorang Jounin memang tidak semata-mata hanya memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. Kepemimpinan merupakan poin utama dari seorang Jounin.

Naruto mengingat kembali. Sewaktu Chunnin, aspek kepemimpinan memang sudah ditekankan. Namun, pada Jounin, aspek ini merupakan syarat mutlak. Walaupun nantinya dia tidak mendapatkan tim untuk dipimpin, kepemimpinan tetap diperlukan dan menjadi sebuah keuntungan pada masa peperangan.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menatap Shikaku. "Metode pelatihan, huh?" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya keatas. Menatap awan-awan yang bergulung tenang dilangit. Naruto berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "Kerjasama."

Shikaku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia yakin kalau Naruto sudah tahu maksud ujian ini. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa maksud tahap satu ini. Apa Minato memberitahumu?"

Naruto menggeleng, tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Tidak. Aku mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasanmu. Kau berkata, tidak perlu menguping jawaban Chunnin lain." Naruto mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi, kau tidak pernah berkata kalau aku tak boleh menguping pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh mentor. Terbukti dari kalian yang tak memasang Kekkai kedap suara pada saat kau, Inoichi-san dan Chouza-san mengajukan pertanyaan..."

"...Dengan kata lain, kau menuntun kami untuk mencari maksud dari ujian kali ini."

Shikaku tersenyum. "Ah, sepertinya kemampuan analisis Namikaze-mu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kalau begitu, bisa kau menjelaskan metode Kerjasamamu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Pertama, aku akan membuat ketiga muridku, mengenali pribadi rekan mereka satu-sama lain, meliputi kepribadian, sifat, pola pikir, dan yang terakhir, gaya bertarung." Naruto menatap Shikaku. "Aku yakin kau tahu kenapa aku membuat gaya bertarung sebagai yang terakhir."

Shikaku mengangguk. Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku juga akan menganalisis keunggulan dan kelemahan mereka. Setelah itu, aku akan menggunakan keunggulan satu untuk menutupi kelemahan yang lain. Sehingga, tim milikku akan menjadi sebuah tim yang solid dan disegani."

Shikaku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ditambah lagi dengan tujuan final timnya. Solid dan disegani, bukannya kuat dan hebat. Mungkin banyak yang menginginkan tim yang kuat dan hebat. Tapi, tim yang solid dan disegani, merupakan keberhasilan tertinggi seorang Jounin.

Kuat, namun belum tentu solid. Bisa saja kalah jika menghadapi gempuran besar-besaran.

Hebat, namun belum tentu disegani. Hanya yang solid yang akan disegani. Hebat, belum tentu bisa mengalahkan semua musuh.

"Metode sederhana, namun sangat efektif. Entah mengapa belum pernah ada yang memikirkan metode ini." Shikaku menyampaikan apresiasinya pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Shikaku-san."

Melihat Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh, Shikaku mengambil berkasnya dan mulai menuliskan data nilai Naruto.

27\. Namikaze Naruto. Asal Desa : Konohagakure. Nilai = 100. [Berhasil menemukan tujuan ujian. Menciptakan metode baru dalam pelatihan. Kemampuan kepemimpinan.] Mentor : Nara Shikaku.

Shikaku kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan kearah Chouza yang menunggunya. Dia dan Chouza kemudian menunggu Inoichi. Yah, dia memang belum selesai. Masih ada sekitar 11 peserta lagi yang akan menerima pertanyaan darinya.

Namun, dari tahap ujian singkat ini, Shikaku bisa melihat kalau generasi ninja kedepannya akan menjadi golongan Ninja berkualitas.

Tidak akan, namun **Pasti**.

 **~O~**

Tahap pertama sudah berlalu. Dari pesan yang disampaikan oleh Hokage dan diteruskan oleh seorang ANBU, para peserta mendapatkan waktu persiapan selama 5 hari sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap kedua. Banyak yang gossip yang beredar antar peserta tentang apa yang akan mereka hadapi di tahap kedua. Namun, Naruto memilih mengacuhkan itu. Dia lebih memilih berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri untuk tahap kedua. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan dihadapkan padanya dan tentu saja, menikmati itu.

Hari kedua masa persiapan. Naruto dan sang kekasih, Hinata berjalan santai di jalan utama Konoha. Banyak orang yang menyapa mereka. Hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi penduduk Konohagakure. Tentu saja mereka menjadi salah satu ikon publik. Menilik posisi Naruto sebagai putra sulung sang Hokage dan status Hinata sebagai calon ketua klan Hyuuga.

Seperti biasa, perjalanan selalu ceria dan menyenangkan akan ocehan tiada henti dari bibir Naruto. Hinata hanya mendengarkan saja dan sedikit membalas pada beberapa kesempatan. Sikap pendiam Hinata sangatlah kontras dengan sifat aktif Naruto.

Serasi.

Itulah yang dipikirkan orang kalau melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

"HEAH!"

Pandangan Naruto dan Hinata teralihkan kearah teriakan yang menyentuh gendang telinga mereka. Melihat kedepan, Naruto dan Hinata menemukan seseorang dengan pakaian ketat serba hijau tanpa rompi Jounin seperti yang biasa ia kenakan. Berambut mangkok maniak latihan. Oh, Naruto dan Hinata mengenalinya.

Maito Gai.

Anak dari Maito Dai itu tampak berjalan dengan kedua tangannya. Dari ekspresi dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh, Naruto dan Hinata sudah dapat menebak apa yang dilakukan Gai. Tentu saja melakukan latihan gila-gilaan yang abnormal untuk manusia biasa. Tapi, itulah Gai.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggilnya. "Gai!"

"Sebelas ribu delapan ratus sembilan puluh empat... Eh?" Gai menghentikan hitungannya kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

Gai, dengan tipikalnya, pasti berteriak melihat kedua sahabatnya ini. "UOOHHH! NARUTO HINATA! SALAM MASA MUDAA!"

Dan benar saja...

Naruto tertawa sedikit. Tidak hanya Hinata, bahkan Gai juga berhasil meringankan tekanan dari Ujian Jounin yang dihadapinya. Yah, mungkin dia harus sedikit berterima kasih pada sahabatnya ini. "Gai! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Gai kemudian melompat dan memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri seperti biasa. "Hahaha! Aku sedang melakukan perjalanan suci menuju Kuil Api. Aku sedang mendoakan kesembuhan Lee." Jelas Gai tentang aksinya tadi.

"Lee? Maksudmu, Rock Lee? Anak yang tidak bisa Ninjutsu itu?" Naruto bertanya kebingungan.

Bukan Gai melainkan Hinata yang menjawab. "Ya. Dia berhasil lolos dari akademi Ninja. Hokage-sama meluluskannya setelah melihat kerja kerasnya. Sekarang, dia menjadi spesialis Taijutsu seperti Gai-kun." Jelas Hinata.

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Begitukah? Terus, apa yang terjadi dengan muridmu itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Gai.

Gai menggaruk kepala. "Aku begitu bersemangat mengajarinya Taijutsu. Aku sangat bangga akan kepiawaiannya dalam Taijutsu. Sampai akhirnya aku memperkenalkannya pada Hachimon."

Naruto membelalakkan mata. "HACHIMON!? Kau gila ya!?" Naruto berteriak marah pada Gai. Sayang sih boleh-boleh saja. Tapi kalau sampai Hachimon, itu sama saja Gai berniat membunuh anak itu!

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya kedada. "Sabar Naruto. Pada awalnya aku juga tak yakin. Namun, saat aku mengajarinya Hachimon, ternyata dia sangat mahir. Saat melihatnya mampu mengontrol tingkat satu, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Nah, ternyata, dia memaksakan diri sampai tingkat tiga. Akhirnya, dia masuk rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Naruto memandang Gai. "Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakannya. Saranku, tahap dua sudah cukup untuk Genin. Walaupun sebenarnya, tingkat satupun dilarang."

Gai kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Naruto, bagaimana dengan ujianmu!?"

"Aku sudah melewati tahap pertama. Sekarang, aku mendapat masa persiapan selama 5 hari. Dan, mungkin aku ingin bersantai dulu sekarang." Jelasnya.

Gai memegang dagunya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau dan Hinata tidak memakai pakaian Ninja." Gai mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum kembali melakukan Hand-stand. Bersiap melanjutkan perjalanannnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan perjalananku! Sampai jumpa, Naruto, Hinata!"

"Sebelas ribu delapan ratus sembilan puluh lima!"

Melihat Gai yang sudah menjauh, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. 15 menit dari tempat itu, Naruto dan Hinata sampai di sebuah tempat sederhana. Kedai yang menjadi langganan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Pertama kali diresmikan saat Naruto dan teman-temannya masih anak-anak. Tepat saat Minato membawa Kakashi menuju misi di Sunagakure. Sejak saat itu, Naruto jatuh cinta pada Ramen. Bahkan sampai dia sebesar ini.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto menyingkap kain depan kedai itu dan kemudian duduk disebelah Hinata.

Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai menyadari adanya seseorang yang masuk kekedainya langsung memberikan salam. "Selamat datang di Ichiraku Ramen!" Teuchi terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang duduk diwarungnya. "Uooh! Naruto! Apa kabar dari pelanggan nomor satuku ini!?"

Naruto tertawa. "Baik seperti biasa, Teuchi-san."

Seorang gadis muncul dari balik punggung Teuchi. "Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kami hidangkan untuk pasangan terbaik Konoha ini...?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata memesan terlebih dahulu. "Ayame-san, aku Miso Ramen saja. Ukuran biasa."

Ayame menulisnya kemudian berbalik. Naruto yang menyadari kalau dia belum berbicara memanggil Ayame. "Oy, Ayame! Aku bahkan belum memesan!" Ucapnya agak kesal.

Ayame menghela nafas. "Delapan belas Miso Ramen ukuran ekstra jumbo, tambahan 'Naruto' ekstra banyak dengan mie agak lunak, sedikit sayur, tidak terlalu pedas dan yang terpenting, **jangan lama**." Ayame berucap dengan cepat namun masih mempertahankan kefasihan kalimat.

Naruto tertawa. Teuchi memberikan komentarnya. "Bahkan putriku sampai hafal dengan pesananmu, Naruto."

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Naruto dan Hinata mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Sesuai pesanan Naruto untuk tidak membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang mengetahui maksud Naruto. "Sebenarnya menyenangkan karena mereka bertiga kompak dan sangat hebat. Hanya saja, Menma dan Konohamaru benar-benar membuatku pusing." Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu. "Tak apa. Anggap saja semua itu hiburan bagimu. Daripada kamu memiliki murid yang semuanya seperti Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto sengaja menambahkan candaan untuk meringankan beban Hinata.

Hinata menyeruput mie-nya kemudian kembali berbicara. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Belum ada tantangan." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Tahap pertama hanyalah tes biasa tanpa eliminasi. Kami diberikan waktu 5 hari untuk beristirahat karena tahap kedua sampai tahap keempat, tidak ada istirahat dan dilaksanakan secara langsung."

Hinata agak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Pantas saja Kurenai-chan bilang ujian kali ini jauh lebih sulit daripada ujian dua tahun lalu." Hinata agaknya harus menegak ludah.

Naruto melihat kearah tangannya dan melihat Hinata memegang tangannya. Naruto membalik tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Naruto tersenyum tulus saat melihat kekhawatiran dimata Hinata.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Naruto menyengir. "Kamu pasti percaya kalau aku bisa melewatinya bukan?"

"Ya." Hinata tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. "Aku percaya itu."

 **~O~**

5 hari telah berlalu. 90 peserta Jounin Senbatsu Shiken telah berkumpul didepan gerbang keluar desa Konoha. Berbaris rapi, didepan mereka berdiri seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan sebuah tempelan vertikal pada hidungnya. Dia memakai baju hitam dengan balutan rompi diagonal berwarna putih, yang menandakan kalau dirinya berasal dari desa Kumogakure.

"Namaku adalah Motoi dari Kumogakure. Aku adalah mentor dari tahap kedua Jounin Senbatsu Shiken."

Motoi melanjutkan. "Langsung saja, tahap kedua adalah menemukan Hi no Sho dan Mizu no Sho." Motoi menunjukkan dua gulungan berwarna biru dan merah ditangannya. "Carilah kedua gulungan ini dan kemudian, lihat petunjuk didalamnya yang akan menuntunmu untuk apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya."

"Kalian, akan mencari kedua gulungan ini..." Motoi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...di **Jofuku no Mori**."

Seorang dari peserta mengangkat tangannya. Motoi mempersilahkan pemuda itu bertanya. "Bukankah Jofuku no Mori itu hanyalah mitos!? Bagaimana bisa kau mengadakan ujian ditempat yang bahkan tidak pernah ada!?" Tanyanya agak marah.

Oke, semua ini sudah mulai tidak rasional. Jofuku no Mori? Yang benar saja!

Jofuku no Mori. Hutan yang tidak pernah ada. Dimitoskan terletak di Hi no Kuni. Tapi, bahkan Shinobi asli desa ini tidak pernah mengetahui letak hutan misterius ini. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan akan mengadakan tahap kedua disana? Apa-apaan itu!?

Motoi menyeringai. Sebenarnya, dia sudah yakin akan ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu. "Tidak. Jofuku no Mori, **ada**."

Motoi melihat ekspresi campur aduk diwajah para peserta. Yang paling jelas? Terkejut dan bingung. Motoi memilih untuk melanjutkan. "Sebulan yang lalu, tim gabungan 10 orang Kumogakure dan Konohagakure yang dipimpin oleh B-sama berhasil menemukan hutan itu." Motoi melanjutkan. "Kini, yang mengetahui lokasi hutan itu hanyalah 10 orang tim itu, Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama dan aku sendiri."

"Pada Jounin Senbatsu Shiken kali ini, kita akan menghapus 'mitos' dari Jofuku no Mori itu!" Ucap Motoi.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Melihat sinyal persetujuan dari Motoi, Naruto langsung mengutarakan pertanyaannya. "Walaupun kalian sudah menemukan hutan itu, bagaimana dengan kami? Kami sama sekali tidak tahu letak hutan bodoh itu. Apakah tidak ada petunjuk lainnya?"

Motoi tersenyum. "Ada." Seketika saja pandangan para peserta menajam. Mereka secara serempak mengalirkan chakra ke telinga mereka. " **...Mitos...** "

Para peserta kebingungan. Namun, tidak untuk beberapa peserta yang sudah menyadari maksud dari Motoi. Mereka sudah mengetahui cara menemukan Jofuku no Mori yang misterius itu.

"...Itu saja yang aku sampaikan!"

Tepat setelah Motoi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto dan beberapa Chunnin yang lain langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Chunnin lain yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

Saat peserta yang tersisa menyadari kebodohan mereka, langsung saja mereka berlari terbirit-birit untuk mengejar para peserta lain yang sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka.

Ujian Jounin tahap 2, dimulai!

* * *

 **To Be Continiue...**

* * *

 **A/N :** It's me again! Jounin Senbatsu Shiken a.k.a Jounin Exam sudah dimulai! Seperti yang saya sudah janjikan, saya membuat _something's new_ di fic saya ini. Pertama, seperti yang anda baca di chapter 1 dan 2, banyak karakter Antagonis yang saya jadikan Protagonis. Nah, disini saya menunjukkan kalau saya juga membuat alur baru yakni Ujian Jounin yang sama sekali beda dari yang pernah diciptakan Masashi Kishimoto.

Untuk karakter-karakter, sampai saat ini saya selalu menggunakan karakter Canon di Naruto. Saya tidak akan memakai OC dalam bentuk , ini juga menjadi clue kalau _The Main Enemy's_ nantinya tetap berasal dari animanga Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

Tahap pertama dan kedua, sepertinya reader-sama sekalian sudah tahu dan dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya. Untuk tahap-tahap selanjutnya, bisa membaca penjelasan Mabui tentang Ujian Jounin di Chapter 2 dan silahkan analisis bagaimana saya akan membawa cerita ini.

Agar tidak membosankan, disini saya juga menambahkan sedikit romansa antara Naruto dan Hinata. Mohon maaf kalau jelek. Yah, karena saya selain Newbie juga sulit untuk membuat adegan romantis yang menyentuh.

Tidak ada fight di Chapter ini. Chapter depan, baru Naruto mulai memainkan perannya sebagai seorang Ninja dengan afinitas angin terkuat di seantero Genso no Kuni.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan di Chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di update terbaru Brother dan Kaze!

 _P.S : Perhatikan penggunaan word 's' pada akhir kalimat bahasa inggris._

* * *

 **Sthricynix, Out.**


	4. Stage 2 - The Lost Forest

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

 _ **Diharapkan untuk reader-sama untuk membaca Author note di akhir cerita. Very important~!**_

* * *

 **Kaze  
**

 _I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Stage 2 - The Lost Forest.**

* * *

" _Aku, berharap banyak padamu...!"_

Itulah, yang disampaikan sang pemimpin desa padanya, sebelum dirinya mengikuti ujian Jounin kali ini. Sang Mizukage, Mei Terumi , tidak terlalu mengherankan berharap banyak pada dirinya. Dia bisa memahami hal itu, mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang Tokubetsu Jounin dan pemimpin dari _Kiri no_ _Shinobigatana_ _Shichinin Shu_.

Houzuki Mangetsu.

Mungkin, saat kau melihat ketujuh anggota kelompok elit Kiri ini, kau takkan percaya kalau Mangetsu yang notabenenya adalah anggota termuda, bisa menjadi pemimpinnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menjadikan Mangetsu ketua. Kemampuannya dalam menggunakan ketujuh pedang sangatlah luar biasa. Dia bisa menggunakan pedang apapun yang diberikan padanya, tanpa masalah yang berarti.

Pemuda dengan rambut lurus berwarna kebiruan itu mengambil botol dari pinggangnya kemudian meminum air di dalamnya. Ciri khas dari klan Houzuki yang mampu mengubah seluruh tubuh mereka menjadi air, namun membuat mereka cepat mengalami dehidrasi dan harus menerima pasokan air secara terus menerus.

Jika kau melihat ninja Kirigakure yang terus menerus minum air atau membawa botol minuman setiap saat, kau bisa mengatakan kalau dia dari klan Houzuki.

Bahkan, kakek Mangetsu, sang Nidaime Mizukage, memiliki ratusan galon air di kantornya. Seakan-akan, tidak minum sesaat akan membuatnya mati.

Mangetsu, dirinya mempunyai seorang adik. Namanya adalah Suigetsu. Namun, entah kenapa saat tragedi Yagura, Suigetsu secara misterius lenyap dari Kirigakure. Semua berkata bahwa adiknya sudah mati. Namun, Mangetsu tetap bersikukuh dan meyakini kalau adik satu-satunya itu masih hidup.

"...!"

Mangetsu tersentak saat sesuatu meraba indra perasanya. Dia merasakan kehadiran dari dua orang ninja. Mangetsu bisa merasakan chakranya. Pemuda air ini, bersiap dengan menggenggam gagang pedangnya, Hiramekarei yang dia letakkan di punggung.

Jika keadaannya buruk, mungkin Mangetsu harus membunuh mereka.

Namun, hal itu tidak jadi dilakukannya. Karena mengaktifkan posisi siaga dan meningkatkan kemampuan seluruh indra dengan chakra, Mangetsu tidak sengaja, mendengar pembicaraan dari kedua orang itu.

Dan itu membuat Mangetsu menghentikan langkahnya.

' _Aku sedikit takut pada ujian kali ini.'_

' _Kenapa?'_

' _Ada yang mengatakan, kalau Namikaze Naruto mengikuti ujian ini juga!'_

' _Nani...?! Anak si Kiiroi Senko itu?!'_

 _ **DUK!**_

Mangetsu menjatuhkan Hiramekarei di genggamannya ke tanah, akibat tangan yang bergejolak hebat. "Na.. Na... Na..." Mangetsu terbata-bata, dia kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Namikaze.. Naruto...?!"

Mangetsu membelalakkan matanya.

 **~O~**

 _ **BATS!**_

Dengan stabil, Naruto terus bergerak maju. Dia melewati pepohonan dengan melompati dahan-dahan antar pohon itu. Yah, tidak perlu buru-buru karena bahkan Naruto sendiri juga belum yakin tentang tujuannya saat ini. Jofuku no Mori. Jika Naruto boleh berasumsi, pasti paman B yang mengusulkan ujian ini.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa yakin kalau B-lah dalang dibalik semua ini? Simpel saja. Seperti yang Naruto kenal, B adalah seorang pria cinta petualangan dan misteri. Sungguh tersirat dengan jelas pada ujian ini. Kemudian, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Motoi, B dan regunya-lah yang menemukan Jofuku no Mori. Sungguh mudah ditebak. Namun, Naruto masih memikirkan apa inti tahap kedua ini.

Berusaha melihat apa yang tersirat. Salah satu poin yang Naruto temukan di tahap pertama dan tahap kedua yang dia jalani sekarang. Hal itu memang salah satu dari sekian banyak hal-hal penting yang harus dimiliki Jounin. Dari sini, Naruto tahu, Minato dan A selaku pemimpin dari dua desa yang menyelenggarakan Jounin Senbatsu Shiken ini, tentu benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Jounin yang sangat berkualitas.

Kuat saja tidak cukup bukan? Naruto agaknya terkekeh mengingat perkataan B padanya saat masa pelatihannya dengan Kurama.

Yah, walaupun konyol, B adalah seorang jenius. Dia mampu membuat sebuah hal yang bahkan di luar pikiran orang-orang dari klan Nara. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap B adalah si Idiot yang hanya tahu nge-Rap. Namun, dibalik semua itu, ada sebuah otak yang selalu memikirkan semua kemungkinan. Jika di medan pertempuran, orang-orang akan melihat gaya bertarung B yang sangat aneh dan terkesan asal-asalan. Seakan-akan, pria berambut klimis itu berniat mati saja. Namun, semua gerakan yang B lakukan, selalu terencana dengan sangat matang.

Bisa dibilang, B hampir sama seperti Jiraiya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Mungkin beberapa orang akan menganggap dirinya gila, namun terserahlah. Naruto hanya mengingat masa lalunya bersama dua pria aneh bin ajaib itu. Memang, B hampir sama seperti Jiraiya, jika kau bertanya pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Sama-sama mesum, agak bodoh dan konyol, namun apabila mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah pertarungan, kau bisa menarik pemikiranmu barusan.

Naruto melihat ke depan. Dia mendapatkan sebuah pohon dengan tinggi yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Melihat itu, Naruto teringat pada sesuatu. Dia menapakkan kedua kaki pada batang pohon besar itu. Setelah itu, Naruto melompat turun ke bawah.

"Mungkin, beristirahat sebentar juga bukanlah sebuah masalah..."

Yap, itulah yang akan Naruto lakukan. Dia kemudian duduk setelah menaruh tas punggungnya di sebelahnya. Naruto membuka tasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kompor portabel, sebuah Ramen Cup ukuran Jumbo dengan tulisan _Limited Edition_ pada bagian tutupnya. Naruto menyalakan kompornya, dan setelah itu mulai memasak Ramen miliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memakan ini setelah ujian. Namun, sepertinya aku tak mampu menahan godaannya." Naruto bermonolog.

Sambil menunggu tiga menit paling membosankan sepanjang masa hidupnya, Naruto mengambil benda lain dari dalam tasnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku. Buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul depan hitam dan sampul belakang berwarna putih. Naruto melihat judul dari buku dengan pembatas halaman itu.

Jofuku no Mori.

Tulisan pada sampul depan buku dengan model khusus _hard cover_ itu. Naruto kemudian mulai membaca buku dengan isi hampir 3 ratus halaman itu.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Motoi. Petunjuknya adalah mitos. Dari sini Naruto menyimpulkan kalau mendapatkan hutan ini adalah perkara mudah. Mencari cara untuk menemukannya saja yang membuatnya susah. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah karena hal bodoh seperti ini.

Membalik halaman demi halaman, Naruto berusaha menemukan apa yang dia cari. Bola matanya bergerak dengan cepat dan lincah.

Menilik ke samping, Naruto menemukan bahwa Ramennya sudah matang dan menanti untuk disantap. Naruto membuka tutup cupnya itu dan kemudian mulai menyeruput helai demi helai mi di dalam cup ramen itu.

Sambil meneguk kuah ramen, Naruto kembali membaca buku. Matanya kemudian terbelalak saat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Naruto menaruh cup ramen yang sudah kosong itu ke tanah.

'Dapat!' Naruto membatin senang.

Mengambil catatan kecil, Naruto mulai menulis di kertas itu. 'Hutan misterius. Dilindungi oleh sang surya, terselimuti cahaya purnama. Tempat tinggal dari dia yang agung lagi perkasa, sang pencipta Ninshuu, pemersatu semesta. Rikudou Sennin.'

Naruto merobek catatan itu. Dia kemudian menyimpannya. Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya dan kemudian berdiri. Dia lalu melompat naik ke pohon sebelum melompat ke pohon lain dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dari balik pohon yang Naruto tinggalkan tadi, seorang ANBU dengan jubah hoddie hitam keluar. Dia tampak memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah melompat menjauh meninggalkannya. ANBU itu mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dan mulai mencatat hasil penilaiannya.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Gumam sang ANBU sambil masih mencatat.

"Siapa bilang?"

ANBU tadi membelalakkan mata dari balik topeng musangnya. Sontak, dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dengan tangan kanan yang sudah memegang sebuah Tanto. Dan, ANBU itu menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jujur saja, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu bahkan saat kau mulai mengikutiku saat aku meninggalkan desa tadi." Ucap Naruto tenang.

Ucapan Naruto membuat ANBU tadi menghilangkan sikap siaganya dan menyimpan kembali Tanto miliknya. Dia kemudian menatap Naruto. "Kagebunshin?"

Mengangguk beberapa kali, Naruto menjawab. "Seperti dugaanmu." Naruto berucap sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

 _ **BOFT!**_

Tepat setelah menjawab, Naruto langsung lenyap dibalik kepulan asap putih, sebagai tanda dilepaskannya salah satu jutsu paling terkenal di seantero Genso no Kuni. Sebuah jutsu yang diciptakan pengguna afinitas Suiton terbaik sepanjang masa, Tobirama Senju.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang asli terus melompati dahan demi dahan pepohonan di Hi no Kuni. Sembari melaju, Naruto tak henti-hentinya membuat deduksi dan analisis tentang mitos yang dia dapatkan. Naruto berfikir dengan keras, berusaha memecahkan teka-teki yang dia temukan tadi.

'Hutan misterius. Dilindungi oleh sang surya, terselimuti cahaya purnama. Tempat tinggal dari dia yang agung lagi perkasa, sang pencipta Ninshuu, pemersatu semesta. Rikudou Sennin.' Naruto membatin sembari mengingat apa yang dia tulis tadi di catatannya.

Naruto memegang dagunya. 'Dilindungi sang surya... Aku sempat berfikir untuk mencarinya pada waktu malam. Namun, perkataan keduanya membuat hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tak punya ide tentang terselimuti cahaya purnama. Yang aku yakini, ini berarti hutan itu sama sekali tak dapat ditemukan pada malam hari...'

Naruto membelalakkan mata saat menyadari sesuatu. 'Itu dia! Dilindungi sang surya. Ini berarti, ada saat di mana Matahari tidak melindungi tempat ini. Namun, kapan? Gerhana?' Naruto menggeleng. 'Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu malah berarti Matahari dan Bulan melindungi hutan itu bersama-sama.' Naruto sweatdrop.

'Pikir Naruto! Pikir!' Naruto menggertakkan gigi. 'Tunggu dulu! Titik balik Matahari!'

"Itu dia!" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak keras, seakan mengekspresikan kegembiraannya berhasil memecahkan teka-teki ini.

Naruto kembali mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 29 Juni. Ini berarti, titik balik Matahari terakhir akan terjadi esok siang. Naruto kembali mencoba untuk mengingat perkataan Motoi padanya saat instruksi diberikan.

'Motoi-san bilang, tim khusus itu menemukan Jofuku no Mori sebulan lalu. Itu berarti, jika menurut perhitungan paling logis, mereka menemukannya saat titik balik Matahari pertama. Dan setelah jelang sebulan, besok akan menjadi yang terakhir!'

'Sialan, mereka benar-benar merencanakannya!'

 _ **TAP!**_

Dengan keras, Naruto menapakkan kakinya ke sebuah batang pohon. Kemudian dengan kuat, menolaknya dan membuat kecepatan Naruto meningkat.

 **~O~**

Mangetsu masih berlari. Dia memilih untuk berlari di tanah daripada melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Yah, selain untuk menghemat chakra, dirinya juga menghindari kemungkinan diserang musuh.

'Cih!' Mangetsu menggertakkan gigi, '...Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya...?!'

Sejak mendengar pembicaraan antara dua ninja tadi, pikiran Mangetsu terus tidak tenang. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah tadi mereka semua berada di satu kapal yang sama?

"Kau tahu, anak Kiiroi Senko itu juga ikut ujian Jounin!"

 **CKIITTTTT!**

Mangetsu mengerem komikal dengan menggunakan kaki. Abu tercipta saat kakinya bergesekkan dengan tanah. Dia kemudian berjalan pelan ke sumber suara. Sampai, dia melihat cahaya di balik pohon. Mangetsu meyakini kalau itu berasal dari api unggun. Itu berarti, memang itu sumber suara tadi.

Mangetsu kemudian berdiri di balik pohon kemudian menekan aura chakranya.

"Eh, maksudmu, Yondaime Hokage Konoha?" Teman dari si Ninja tadi membalas.

"Benar! Kau tahu, kabarnya, dia juga dilatih oleh si genit Jiraiya itu loh!" sang Ninja yang memulai pembicaraan itu tertawa.

"Hahahaha!" Temannya ikut tertawa. "Kurasa dia sama mesumnya dengan gurunya, dan siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja ayahnya yang terkenal itu juga mesum!"

"Bagus! Kita bisa manfaatkan ini untuk..."

 **BUMMMMM!**

"...APA-APAAN INI!?"

Kedua Ninja tadi langsung memasang posisi siaga dengan memegang kunai. Mereka melompat mundur menjauh dari arah sebuah pohon yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja meledak.

Mangetsu, berjalan menembus asap ledakan tadi. Ya, dialah yang meledakkan pohon itu dengan Mizu Teppou miliknya. Dengan ekspresi marah, dia kemudian membuat pingsan Ninja kedua dengan membungkus wajahnya dengan air.

 **BRUKH!**

"Azuma!" Ninja pertama berteriak panik pada temannya yang sudah pingsan dengan mata putih bundar komikal.

Pandangan Ninja itu kemudian beralih ke arah Mangetsu. "Sialan! Apa maumu, hah?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami?!"

"Diam."

Suara itu diucapkan dengan sangat pelan. Namun, entah kenapa, sang Ninja masih dapat mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas. Ninja itu kemudian membelalakkan mata terkejut saat menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Mangetsu berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengekang leher Ninja itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya membuat gestur seperti pistol dan menodongkannya tepat ke kepala sang Ninja.

"Kau tahu, jurus apa yang akan kugunakan ini...?" Tanya Mangetsu pelan.

"...!" Sang Ninja makin terbelalak. Wajahnya kini memucat dan keringat sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. "...ja ... jangan-jangan ..." Sang Ninja terbatas.

"Yup." Mangetsu masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "...Mizu Teppou no Jutsu. Kau tak mau kepalamu bolong kan?"

"Ta ... ta ... tapi ... apa sa ... salah kami ... ?!"

"Kalian..." Mangetsu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang teramat sangat. "...Dengan gembiranya, menghina Namikaze Naruto-senpai!? Ditambah lagi, kalian juga menghina Jiraiya-sama dan juga Minato-sama!? Kalian sudah bosan hidup, hah!?" Teriak Mangetsu emosi.

"Kalian tahu, Naruto-senpai itu adalah Ninja yang terhebat! Dia adalah ninja yang akan menjadi ketua klan Namikaze di masa depan! Bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga sangat hebat! Jangan sekali-sekali kalian berfikir untuk menghinanya, brengsek!" Mangetsu kalap kemudian menarik lidah Ninja tadi.

"Dengan ini..." Mangetsu mengambil kunai kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah lidah itu. Bersiap untuk memotongnya.

"Lehhh...!?" Ninja itu berteriak walau tidak jelas karena lidah yang tertarik.

"...dengan ini, kau menghina Naruto-senpai, hah!?" Mangetsu mendekatkan kunai itu, membuat tubuh sang Ninja tadi semakin bergetar hebat.

 **BUAKKHHHH!**

Ninja itu terpental jauh saat Mangetsu menendang wajahnya. Bahkan moodnya sudah terlalu rusak untuk membunuh orang. Lebih baik dia melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kalian tahu, Naruto-senpai, jauh lebih baik daripada kalian!"

 **~O~**

Satu malam sudah berlalu. Dan menurut catatan yang dipegang oleh Motoi, belum ada satu peserta pun yang sudah mencapai Jofuku no Mori. Padahal, Motoi sudah yakin kalau para peserta sudah tahu bagaimana cara menemukan hutan misterius yang disebut hutan setan itu. Atau jangan-jangan, keyakinan Motoi itu salah?

Memang, keraguan sempat terbesit di pikiran Motoi. Namun, keraguannya itu terpatahkan saat seorang Chunnin asal desanya terlihat sedang mendirikan kemah di jarak 5 km dari Jofuku no Mori. Motoi tentu mengenal gadis berambut pirang itu.

Samui.

Pikiran Motoi membawanya ke masa lalu. Dia mengingat, saat di mana Naruto memulai pelatihannya bersama Bee-sama di Shimagame. Waktu itu, Motoi yang menjadi pengawal Naruto dan Bee, terus melihat gelagat aneh dari Yugito dan bahkan Samui kepada Naruto.

Katakanlah kalau kedua gadis Kumo itu menyukai Naruto.

Hal ini tentu membuat geger penduduk Kumo. Gara-gara hal ini, Kumo di hebohkan dengan fenomena bunuh diri massal yang melanda desa itu. Anehnya, semua orang yang bunuh diri dan yang mencoba bunuh diri itu berjenis kelamin pria!

Ini sempat membuat Kumo mengalami krisis Shinobi selama 2 tahun penuh.

Walaupun agak berlebihan, namun ini wajar. Samui dan Yugito merupakan dua gadis pirang yang di cap sebagai gadis paling cantik seantero Kumo. Mendengar kabar tentang dua gadis ini yang mencintai seorang pirang pendatang dari Konoha, tentu membuat para pemuda desa Kumo sakit hati.

Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun mengejar-ngejar cinta Samui dan Yugito, dan sudah pasti cinta mereka ditolak. Nah, sekarang, bocah pirang kunyuk yang datang entah dari mana, hanya sekejap mata, sudah dapat hati keduanya. Mengesalkan bukan?

Hal ini juga hampir membuat terjadinya Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen karena percobaan pembunuhan kepada Naruto yang dilakukan Ninja Kumo.

Ah, sungguh cinta memang rumit.

Motoi kembali mengingat masa lalu. Berbagai krisis aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi di Kumo, akhirnya terhenti saat Naruto memproklamirkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan itu terjadi, pada akhir tahun ke dua masa krisis.

Sebuah pesta secara tiba-tiba terjadi di pojok Kumo. Dan anehnya, semua yang ada di pesta itu adalah pria!

Namun, masalah yang lebih rumit terjadi. Dengan mata sembab dan rambut kusut, Yugito dan Samui membawa berbagai macam senjata ke Konoha dan mendeklarasikan perang pada desa itu.

Raikage dan Hokage bahkan sudah hampir menandatangani persetujuan untuk menikahi Yugito dan Samui dengan Naruto. Yah, daripada perang meletus untuk yang keempat kalinya. Namun, ancaman perang malah datang dari kubu klan Hyuuga yang merasa tidak terima dengan hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto juga yang harus melerai pertarungan ketiga gadis muda itu. Serta memberikan bogem di muka Jiraiya dan Bee yang tampaknya sangat menikmati pemandangan ketiga gadis yang dalam kondisi pakaian yang robek-robek.

Namun, itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, bahkan Samui, Yugito dan Hinata menjadi sahabat baik yang sangat dekat. Yah, walaupun aroma persaingan selalu tercium dengan jelas tiap kali Naruto ada di dekat mereka.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Motoi memperhatikan Samui dengan seksama. Sampai sebuah kuai mendarat di sebelah Samui dan diikuti seberkas kilatan kuning yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu, seorang pemuda pirang berambut cepak, muncul di sebelah Samui.

Motoi yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

 _Si bodoh itu cari masalah dengan Hinata rupanya..._

 **~O~**

"Halo, Samui."

Terkejut, Samui menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Naruto menyengir padanya seperti biasa. Samui kemudian tersenyum membalas Naruto. "Halo, Naruto."

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke beberapa kertas dan buku yang berserakan di sekitar gadis berambut pirang dengan model hime-cut itu. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara sampai ke hutan itu, jika aku boleh menebak?"

Samui mengangguk. "Sesuai dugaanmu. Dan, aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah mengetahui itu bukan?" Gadis itu bertanya balik.

"Yup." Naruto menyentuh sebuah Fūin dan mengeluarkan sebuah matras oranye, setelah itu menggelarnya dan kemudian tidur di atasnya. "Jadi, bisakah aku tidur di sini sekalian menunggu besok?" Tanya Naruto.

Samui tersenyum manis, dan sepertinya Naruto menemukan gelagat aneh dari senyuman itu. "Tentu. Bahkan tidur di atasku sekalipun." Ucap Samui dengan nada berbahaya.

"Ukh!" Naruto menegak ludah. "Uh... hari ini, sepertinya cuaca cukup cerah ya...?" Naruto tertawa dengan garing. "...Li...lihat. Bintang-bintangnya terlihat..." Naruto tergagap.

Sebuah usaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, seperti yang Samui kenal, Naruto buruk dalam hal ini. Dan melihat Naruto panik seperti ini, merupakan sebuah hal yang menyenangkan dirinya secara pribadi.

Disisi Motoi, pria berambut cepak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum tertawa tipis. Sifat Naruto yang seperti itu benar-benar sangat lucu. Apalagi jika ada Yugito dan Hinata di sana. Mungkin Motoi akan tertawa sepanjang malam.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Samui, mereka mulai berdiskusi tentang cara masuk hutan itu. Memang, Raikage mengatakan kalau ujian ini adalah ujian individual. Tapi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kalau mereka tidak boleh bekerja sama bukan?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang." Naruto menunjuk kearah matrasnya. "Aku yang akan berjaga duluan." Ucap Naruto.

Samui tersenyum tulus. Yah, inilah salah satu sifat yang dia sukai dari Naruto. Sikap pengertiannya kepada semua orang. Sungguh. Hinata-chan merupakan wanita beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto. Tidak, Samui sudah tidak berniat merebut Naruto. Dia sudah merelakannya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau membuat Hinata yang sangat baik itu kecewa dengannya bukan?

"Tidak." Samui menggeleng. "Kau tidur denganku." Ucap Samui tegas.

Beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Naruto dan Samui, seorang Jounin Kumo berambut cokelat jabrik, terlempar oleh kucuran darah dari hidungnya sendiri.

"APA?! Sa ... Samui ... ti-tidak! Kau sudah tahu ... aku kan ... " Naruto tergagap.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

"Tidak bodoh!" Samui menatap kesal Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Hah, sepertinya kemesuman Bee-sama dan Jiraiya-san sudah menular padamu!" Sambungnya.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya. Air mata sedikit merembes dari sudut matanya akibat sakit. "Uhh~ Jadi apa maksudmu ... ?"

"Hmph~!" Samui menyilangkan tangan di depan dada jumbonya itu. "Dasar kau ini. Otak Namikaze-mu mungkin hebat dalam pertarungan, tapi sungguh bodoh untuk hal seperti ini!"

Samui melanjutkan. "Maksudku, kau tidur bersamaku. Kau juga kan butuh istirahat..." Jelas Samui pada akhirnya.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan berjaga? Bisa saja peserta lain atau bandit di sekitar sini datang menyerang bukan?"

"Bodoh." Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mendengar kata itu ditujukan padanya. "Kagebunshin. Kau hanya perlu menambah kapasitas chakra agar Kagebunshin itu bertahan sampai pagi!"

"Oh, iya!" Naruto menggaruk kepala sambil menyengir bodoh. "Aku lupa..."

Naruto kemudian membentuk segel tangan ninpo yang kemudian disilang secara vertikal dan horizontal.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** "

 **~O~**

 _ **BOFT!**_

Kagebunshin Naruto terpecah menjadi kepulan asap kemudian lenyap dari balik asap itu. Kejadian itu disusul oleh bangunnya Naruto dari tidurnya yang bisa dikatakan nyenyak. Melirik ke samping, dimana Samui masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, Naruto mengambil selimut yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti Samui.

Cuaca memang cukup dingin karena seperti biasa, saat hari terakhir titik balik matahari, akan terjadi anomali-anomali cuaca yang sangat ekstrem.

Memakai jaketnya, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke sebatang pohon kemudian duduk sambil menyandar di batang pohon itu. Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dari tasnya dan kemudian mulai menulis di atas itu.

Tersenyum tipis melihat kertas itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan dan kemudian menggulung matrasnya. Setelah itu, dia menyimpan matras itu dalam sebuah Fūin. Setelah itu, Naruto memakai tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** "

Sosok yang mirip duplikat Naruto muncul di sebelah pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menyerahkan catatan kecil tadi kepada Kagebunshin-nya. Sang duplikat mengangguk mengerti. Melihat itu, Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Samui dengan tenang.

Tentu saja, dia tak ingin Samui terganggu tidurnya bukan?

"Semoga beruntung, Samui."

 **~O~**

Naruto berdiri di pinggir sebuah tebing sambil tersenyum senang. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya, dirinya berhasil menemukan sebuah hutan yang berada di antara tebing yang mengelilinginya. Naruto tentu tak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Dia langsung mengambil sebuah kertas yang cukup besar dari dalam tasnya. Kertas itu ternyata adalah sebuah peta yang ternyata dia buat sendiri. Di sudut kanan atas kertas, terdapat tulisan ' _Hi no Kuni_ '.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, peta buatanku sudah hampir selesai. Aku masih harus mengeksplorasi daerah-daerah perbatasan." Ucap Naruto kemudian sambil menuliskan ' _Jofuku no Mori_ ' pada bagian yang baru saja ia gambar.

Naruto melipat peta itu dan memasukkannya kembali. Kemudian melompat turun ke bawah.

"Yosha!"

Menjelajahi sebuah tempat yang di sebut-sebut sebagai tempat yang hilang.

 **~O~**

"A ... A ... Apa ... ini ... ?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Dia sampai di suatu tempat di hutan itu. Dan, Naruto berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Sebuah artifak kuno yang bisa Naruto prediksi berumur sudah jutaan tahun lamanya.

Pada artifak itu, terpahat sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang yang melambai dan memakai sebuah jubah dengan corak magatama yang unik. Di bagian belakang wanita itu, terdapat pahatan yang membentuk 10 objek seperti ekor yang mengelilinginya.

"Siapa wanita ini ... ?" Naruto mengelus pahatan wajah sang wanita. "Dia mempunyai Byakugan. Tapi, apa yang ada di dahinya ini? Seperti Sharingan. Namun, aku belum pernah melihat Sharingan dengan 9 tomoe." Naruto bergumam.

Naruto berjalan di area artifak itu. Sampai, dia menemukan sebuah monumen batu berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah situs itu. Naruto mengusap sedikit bagian atasnya untuk menyingkirkan debu serta tanaman-tanaman liar yang mengerubungi itu.

'Otsutsuki ... ?'

Naruto berdiri tepat di tengah artifak yang apabila dilihat dari atas, membentuk pola yang sama dengan mata di dahi wanita tadi.

 **~O~**

Latar berganti menuju pusat desa Konoha. Tepatnya di dalam sebuah gedung merah dengan kanji '火' di bagian depannya. Di dalam kantor pusat gedung itu, berdiri dua figur shinobi yang tentu saja kuat.

"Ujian tahap kedua sudah dilaksanakan. Kurasa, sudah saatnya kau bersiap, mengingat kaulah petugas pada tahap ketiga." Figur pertama berbicara. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang sekarang merupakan ketua klan Namikaze serta menjabat sebagai Hokage dari desa Konoha.

Figur kedua yang berada di depan sang Hokage mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh bayangan kegelapan bayangan. Namun, dapat dilihat kalau figur itu memakai seragam ANBU dengan sebuah Tanto di punggung.

Jika diperhatikan, tangan kanan sang ANBU memegang sebuah topeng kayu dengan motif sederhana. Motif polos dengan hiasan pola segi tiga terbalik berwarna merah pada bagian dahi. Dan juga, ikatan merah berlambang Konoha pada pergelangan tangan kiri sebagai tanda akan posisinya sebagai ketua ANBU.

"Saya mengerti." ANBU itu kemudian memakai topengnya. "Saya sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Kurasa, saya siap berangkat kapan saja." Gumamnya.

Minato , sang Yondaime Hokage tersenyum simpul. "Yah, tidak mengherankan juga sih... Itu memang tipikal dirimu bukan?" Mata birunya memandang fokus sang ANBU kemudian. "Kalau begitu, aku mempersilahkanmu berangkat kapan saja." Minato menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada sang ANBU.

Membacanya sesaat, ANBU itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Saya permisi!" sang ANBU mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kemudian menghilang dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.

Minato kemudian memutar kursinya dan membalikkan badan, menatap desa Konoha dari balik kaca kantornya. Tersenyum dan menutup mata, Minato menyenderkan badan dan memasuki posisi rileks. Melepaskan penat dari pekerjaan yang dilakukannya seharian ini.

'Sepertinya, banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi pada ujian kali ini.'

* * *

 _ **To Be Continiue...**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Oke. Itulah chapter keempat dari fic **Kaze**. Disini, saya hanya menuliskan action yang sangat sedikit. Saya lebih fokus untuk lebih menunjukkan kepintaran Naruto disini. Untuk apa saya menaruh tag _Smart!Naruto_ di summary kalau hanya kekuatan Naruto yang ditunjukkan? Seperti biasa, saya selalu mencoba untuk membuat semuanya 'berimbang'.

Soal Mangetsu, jika kalian teliti, dia sangat mirip dengan chara dari Animanga yang merupakan rival dari Naruto, One Piece. Siapa dia? Yup, Bartolomeo. Yang sudah tahu, pasti mengerti. Kalo yang belum, Bartolomeo ini merupakan chara yang berpenampilan sangar di One Piece. Namun, dibalik penampilan sangarnya itu, ternyata dia sangatlah ngefans dengan Luffy. Nah, adegan saat Mangetsu marah pada 2 ninja, juga terinspirasi dari sana.

* * *

Review di chapter 3 kemarin cukup variatif. Nah, disini saya akan mempertegas tentang fic ini dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para reader.

1\. Tidak akan ada pair lebih dari 1 gadis di fic ini. Pair untuk Naruto, adalah Hinata. Tidak ada penambahan gadis untuk Naruto. Tapi, untuk pair chara lain, masih dipikirkan. Yang jelas, **1 pria 1 wanita**.

2\. Banyak yang mengkritik saya tentang klan Namikaze yang saya masukkan di fic ini. Saya berterima kasih untuk itu. Berarti, masih ada yang perduli dengan fic ini. :) Oke. Saya sudah baca manga Naruto dari kecil. Saya **tahu** kalau Namikaze belum dikonfirmasi oleh mbah Kishi merupakan klan. Tapi, perlu diingat ini adalah Fanfiction. Kita bebas berimajinasi disini. Deskripsi klan Namikaze serta sejarahnya di chapter 1 merupakan imajinasi saya pribadi. #Untukdapatditerima.

3\. Pertanyaan menarik dari Guest. Beliau berkata, kalau saya tidak kreatif dalam pemilihan style Naruto. Yang bersangkutan memberikan saran, membuat Naruto seperti salah satu chara dari FF7, dengan pakaian Yukata dan celana ANBU. Oke, saya menerima itu. Namun, kenapa saya memilih membuat Naruto 100% sama seperti di The Last? Banyak Author yang membuat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda-beda dan beraneka ragam. Saya menghargai hal ini, karena itu juga bagian dari imajinasi mereka. Namun, saya tidak hanya berfikir tentang imajinasi saya saja. Jujur saja, sebagai reader, saya suka lupa dengan penampilan Naruto yang dideskripsikan Author. Contoh : saya membaca deskripsi penampilan Naruto di chapter 1, di chapter 10, saya sudah lupa kalau tidak diingatkan. Nah, apabila penampilan Naruto sama seperti canon, bukankah sangat mudah membayangkannya? Itulah mengapa saya tidak membuat Naruto memakai penampilan aneh-aneh di fic ini. Mohon dipahami. ^^

4\. Ada yang bertanya tentang Naruto dan ANBU. Yap! Naruto adalah mantan ANBU. Namun, karena suatu alasan, dia berhenti dari kesatuan hitam itu. Ada kemungkinan kalau Naruto akan kembali menjadi seorang ANBU. **masihkemungkinan!**

5\. Dan terakhir, saya newbie! Saya rasa, kemampuan menulis saya masih belum pantas jika disandingkan dengan Author-author dewa sekelas Natsu D. Luffy, abang Galerians, ataupun rifuki. Kemampuan saya masih jauh. Dan saya juga masih perlu banyak berlatih!

* * *

Hah... Hanya itu yang akan saya sampaikan disini. Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan bertanya melalui kolom review atau PM! ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5!

* * *

 **Sthricynix, Out.**


	5. Naruto & Mangetsu

**Sthricynix In.**

* * *

 **Kaze  
**

 _I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Mungkin Bagi Beberapa Dari Kalian, Fic Ini Jelek, Penuh Dengan Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Humor Yang Terkesan Garing, Atau Yang Lainnya. Tapi Ingat, Author Sendiri Merupakan Seorang Newbie Yang Hendak Menuangkan Imajinasinya Di Situs Ini. Tolong Hargai Dengan Mengklik Tombol Review Dan Berikan Komentar Kalian! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :** Naruto  & Mangetsu.

* * *

Jofuku no Mori. Tak disangka, ternyata hutan ini memiliki panorama yang sangat indah. Mitos mengatakan kalau hutan ini adalah hutan yang menyeramkan dan penuh dengan makhluk buas. Nyatanya, hutan ini sangatlah hijau dan lebat. Dibagian dalam, kita akan merasakan sejuknya pepohonan dan dimanjakan dengan pemandangan dari indahnya bunga-bunga, lebatnya pepohonan, dan cantiknya spesies-spesies hewan unik yang bahkan sebagian besar tidak teridentifikasi sama sekali.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat ini. Sebuah gulungan berwarna biru telah duduk manis dalam genggamannya. Naruto berhasil mendapatkannya setelah melewati sebuah pertarungan singkat dengan seorang ninja Sunagakure. Walau sedikit merepotkan, tapi ninja Suna itu tetap bukanlah tandingan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berdiri setelah menaruh gulungan biru itu di penyimpanannya. Setelah itu dia memandang kekanan dan kiri. "Baiklah, sekarang dimana aku akan mencari gulungan merah itu…?"

 _ **Pluk…!**_

"Hm…?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis dan memandang ke belakang.

Gulungan merah.

"Huooo! Gulungan merah!" Naruto segera berlari dan kemudian mengambil gulungan itu. Setelah itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar. "Siapa yang memberi ini ya…? Aku cukup yakin tadi tidak ada apapun disini." Naruto bergumam.

"Samui? Yamato? Genma?" Naruto mencoba menebak, sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, sepertinya bukan."

Didekat Naruto, tepatnya diatas sebuah pohon, sang pelaku pelempar gulungan sedang berjongkok pada sebuah dahan. Dia menunduk, kelihatannya dia sangat bahagia sudah memberikan Naruto gulungan itu.

'Semoga beruntung, Naruto-senpai!' Orang yang ternyata adalah Mangetsu itu membatin.

Namun, saat Mangetsu menaikkan kepala, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Naruto sudah berjongkok didepannya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi, terimakasih atas gulungannya!" Naruto menyengir.

"Huwwaaaaa! Naruto-sen…" Mangetsu sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dia terjatuh dari pohon itu.

 _ **BRUAKKK!**_

"Oi!"

Naruto melompat turun. Dia kemudian berdiri disebelah Mangetsu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya tentang kondisinya.

Mangetsu hendak berdiri. Tapi, saat dia memandang wajah Naruto, mendadak dia terjatuh kebelakang dengan mulut berbusa, mata putih dan wajah yang pucat.

'Menyilaukan sekali!'

Namun, Mangetsu berusaha bangkit. 'Sialan! Kuatkan dirimu, Mangetsu! Kau tak mungkin menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan- idolamu bukan?!'

Naruto berbicara. "Kau yang memberikan gulungan ini yah?"

Mangetsu berdiri. Dia kini bisa menguasai dirinya. "I..I..I..I..I..Iya…" Mangetsu tergagap. 'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?!'

"Aku tidak mengenalmu." Naruto memegang dagunya. "Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

Mangetsu mengepalkan tangannya. "Saya… Saya membawakan gulungan itu untuk anda… Tidak usah perdulikan saya… Saya, bisa mengurus diri saya sendiri…" Dia berbicara sambil tersenyum penuh semangat membara.

Naruto agak bingung karena ninja Kirigakure itu berbicara sambil membelakanginya. Bicara pada siapa? Tapi, mengingat tidak ada orang lain ditempat ini selain mereka berdua, Naruto mengacuhkan itu. "Benarkah?" Naruto memastikan.

"Ya! Anda sangatlah pantas untuk itu!"  
"Begitu? Terimakasih yah!"

'Ah! Aku tidak pantas untuk itu, Naruto-senpai!' Mangetsu berlinang air mata.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Eh! Oh, iya! Aku belum mengenalmu!"

"Benar juga!" Mangetsu kemudian membungkuk. "Nama saya, Houzuki Mangetsu!"

"Namaku…" Naruto hendak mengucapkan namanya, namun keburu dipotong oleh Mangetsu. "Namikaze Naruto-sama! Putra sulung dari Namikaze Minato-sama dan Uzumaki Kushina-sama. Murid dari Jiraiya-sama anggota dari Densetsu no Sannin."

"Etto…"

Mangetsu yang menyadari tingkah buruknya memotong ucapan Naruto langsung menutup mulut dan kemudian membungkukkan badan berulang kali. "Maafkan saya atas tindakan saya yang tidak sopan Naruto-senpai!" Dia berucap dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar kau sudah memiliki kedua gulungan?"

Naruto menanyakan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Untuk apa dia menerima gulungan ini apabila sang pemberi juga belum memiliki keduanya. Naruto bukanlah tipe seperti itu.

Mangetsu mengangguk. "Ya. Saya sudah memilikinya." Mangetsu menunjukkan kedua gulungannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buka gulungan ini sekarang?" Naruto bertanya pada Mangetsu.

"Y-yah… saya rasa, tidak masalah, Naruto-senpai…" Gagapnya kembali kumat saat tidak sengaja melihat wajah Naruto. 'Sialan, aku tidak bisa menahan silaunya!'

Mendengar persetujuan dari orang yang dimaksud, Naruto membuka gulungannya. Namun, Naruto tidak jadi melakukan karena beberapa Kunai yang tiba-tiba melesat kearahnya. Naruto melompat menghindar kearah Mangetsu.

"Naruto-senpai!"

Naruto memandang sekeliling. Dia berusaha menebak arah asal Kunai tadi. Naruto agak merutuki kelalaiannya tadi.

" **Tidak secepat itu. Namikaze Naruto, Houzuki Mangetsu.** "

Sebuah suara menggema mengelilingi mereka. Naruto dan Mangetsu langsung memasang posisi siaga. Sudah sangat jelas kalau ada ninja lain yang menginginkan gulungan milik mereka. Dan tentu saja, mereka takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

 _ **Glarrr~!**_

Cahaya terang menyinari tempat itu selama sepersekian detik. Mangetsu melihat kesumber cahaya tadi. Cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari petir yang menyambar pohon diatas mereka. Dan, saat langit mulai gelap karena ditutupi awan hitam secara tiba-tiba, petir-petir lain bermunculan menyusul petir pertama.

"Petir?" Mangetsu menggumam sambil menatap langit. "Saya cukup yakin kalau langit tadi tidak berawan sedikitpun. Bagaimana menurut anda, Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Mangetsu.

 _ **Tes!**_

Air mulai menetes dari awan hitam itu. Dan, saat setetes air menyentuh pipi Naruto, sang pemuda langsung membelalakkan mata saat menyadari kalau air itu bukanlah air hujan biasa. Dia langsung saja berlari dan tanpa lupa untuk memperingati Mangetsu.

"Oy, Samegetsu! Larilah!"

Tanpa membantah atau bertanya apapun, Mangetsu berlari mengikuti Naruto. Mangetsu tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti membantah atau bertanya. Mangetsu cukup melakukannya, karena Mangetsu mempercayai Naruto lebih dari apapun juga.

" _ **Uramiame.**_ ( _Grudge Rain_ )" Suara itu kembali terdengar. " **Kalian pikir bisa lari dari hujan ini? Tidak!** "

"Jangan perdulikan. Lari saja!"  
"Baik!"

Namun, memang musuh sepertinya menang kali ini. Sejauh apapun mereka berlari, Uramiame terus mengikuti dan membasahi tubuh mereka. Dan, pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Mangetsu yang sejak tadi terus berlari, kini terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Setelah jatuhnya Naruto dan Mangetsu, hujan secara perlahan mulai berhenti. Awan hitam bergerak menjauh dan kemudian lenyap entah kemana, menampilkan kembali langit cerah tak berawan seperti yang diucapkan Mangetsu.

 _ **Fuut~…**_

Seseorang muncul didepan Naruto dan Mangetsu. Orang itu muncul menyusul angin yang tercipta, yang menunjukkan Fuuton : Shunshin no Jutsu yang dia gunakan.

"Heh, ternyata, putra dari Yondaime Hokage dan Kijin no Sairai tidak sekuat dengan apa yang kudengar dari orang-orang. Aku sempat berharap kalau ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik." Ninja yang barusan muncul bergumam saat dia melihat Naruto dan Mangetsu yang tergeletak di tanah.

Ninja itu memakai rompi berwarna kecoklatan dan menggunakan _hitai-ate_ berlambangkan 'i', menunjukkan statusnya sebagai peserta dari Sunagakure. Ninja itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, serta sebuah jenggot di dagu.

"Sekarang, saatnya mengambil gulungan mereka..." Ninja itu mendekatkan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Mangetsu.

 _ **Poft!**_ Kedua tubuh yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap, hanya disambut oleh gumaman bingung."Eh?"

Namun, kebingungan Ninja itu tak bertahan lama. Saat dia pada akhirnya menyadari kalau kedua orang yang tadi dia kira sudah tewas, ternyata menggunakan _Kagebunshin_ untuk menipunya, Ninja itu langsung melompat untuk mencari posisi yang aman serta menggenggam Kunai untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

'Dimana mereka?!'

Mata sang Ninja bergerak dengan cepat ke segala arah untuk menemukan kedua orang jaringan chakranya yang juga ia sebarkan keluar tubuh. Sang Ninja tentu saja tak membiarkan Mangetsu dan Naruto lepas dari pengawasannya.

"...!"

Berputar kebelakang, Ninja itu melihat Naruto dan Mangetsu berlari kearahnya.

"Samegetsu!"  
"Saya mengerti, Naruto-senpai!"

Mangetsu memukul tanah dan menciptakan gelombang air yang kemudian berubah menjadi jelly lengket yang menghentikan pergerakan Ninja Suna itu. Naruto kemudian menyusul dengan memijak pundak Mangetsu untuk kemudian melompat ke depan.

"Makan nih...!"

 _ **BUAKKHHH!**_

Dengan sangat kuat, Naruto memukul pipi Ninja tadi. Namun, karena kaki yang terselimuti jelly, Ninja tersebut tidak terpental melainkan tetap berada disitu. Dan Naruto, tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. Di tangannya, pusaran chakra terkumpul dan mulai memadat dan semakin berputar dengan semakin cepat setiap saat.

" _Fuuton :..._ "

Perlahan, angin mulai menyelimuti pusaran chakra itu. Membuatnya menjadi berwarna kehijauan. Naruto tidak berhenti. Dia tetap menekan chakra itu sampai berbentuk setengah lebih kecil dari ukuran asli.

" _RASENGAN!_ "

 _ **KHINNNGGGG!**_

Dengan keras, Rasengan angin yang dipadatkan itu menyentuh perut sang Ninja Suna. Merobek rompi sampai baju kaus didalamnya. Setelah itu, menekan perut dan akhirnya membuat perputaran yang bahkan sampai melepaskan Ninja itu dari belenggu jelly Mangetsu.

 _ **ZUOOORRRR!**_

Ninja itu berputar seiring Rasengan itu memutar perutnya. Terus berputar kebelakang sampai dirinya terhenti saat menyeret tanah dalam beberapa saat. Ninja itu tewas akibat jurus berlevel-A tersebut.

Naruto memasang wajah datar dan kemudian mulai berjalan menuju mayat sang Ninja.

Mangetsu berteriak-teriak gaje kegirangan. Dalam hati, dia sungguh senang karena berhasil melihat secara langsung dari jurus andalan sang Senpai. "Huwaaaa~! Aku... Aku melihatnya~!"

Naruto menatap mayat itu. "Yura dari Sunagakure. Maaf. Aku terpaksa membunuhmu." Ucapnya.

"Itu... Itu... ITU ADALAH FU-FUUTON : RASENGAN YANG LEGENDARIS! AHHH! AKU TAK BISA BERHENTI MENANGISSS!"

Menghiraukan teriakan dibelakangnya, Naruto membuka gulungannya. "...!" Saat menyadari ada semacam Fūin disana, Naruto sontak menjatuhkan gulungan itu ketanah. Ketika gulungan itu menyentuh tanah, Fūin itu menyebar membentuk suatu perkamen Kuchiyose.

 _ **Poft!**_

Asap putih timbul dari gulungan itu. Menghentikan teriakan-teriakan aneh Mangetsu dibelakang. Dan saat asap itu memudar dan menampilkan apa yang ada dibalik asap itu, Naruto dan Mangetsu dengan kompak membelalakkan mata.

"GYAAAAAAAAA~!"

 **~O~**

 _ **Piiii~**_

Suara burung terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari atas hutan desa Konoha. Hutan yang merupakan hasil karya tangan-tangan cekatan dari klan Senju ini memanglah sangat asri dan hijau. Sebuah hutan spesial yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi desa Konoha itu sendiri.

Didalam hutan, tepatnya didepan sebuah pohon, seorang wanita muda berdiri sambil menutup matanya. Rompi ninja yang berwarna agak gelap menunjukkan statusnya sebagai seorang Jounin.

 _ **Krskkk!**_

Mata sang wanita terbuka sedikit dan melirik kearah kiri. Tempat suara tadi berasal.

 _ **Gggrrttt~**_ Perlahan, urat-urat timbul dari sisi kedua matanya. Walaupun dirinya masih dalam posisi bersandar di batang pohon dengan santainya, namun siapapun juga tahu kalau dia sedang bersiaga.

 _ **Syuutt~**_

Beberapa shuriken muncul dari arah yang acak. Akhirnya, sang wanita bergerak. Dia menggunakan kunai untuk menangkis semua Shuriken tadi. Kedua matanya sudah terbuka sekarang. Dia melihat kearah shuriken tadi berasal dengan mata putihnya.

'Sepertinya sudah tidak ada.' Wanita itu bergumam dalam hati.

"Hinata-sensei, terima ini!"

Melihat kesamping, Hinata mendapatkan seorang bocah yang kini mengepalkan tangan sambil berlari kearah Hinata.

'Menyerang sambil teriak begitu…' Hinata membatin sambil berkeringat jatuh.

Hinata merunduk untuk menghindari pukulan yang diarahkan padanya. Kemudian, dengan sikut dia menyerang bagian perut sang anak dan membuatnya lenyap dalam kepulan asap.

 _ **Poft!**_

" _Kagebunshin?!_ "

"Disini!"

Oh, ayolah. Kapan anak itu berhenti memberitahu posisinya pada Hinata?

Hinata berbalik, melihat anak tadi kini muncul dari belakang dengan pusaran chakra di tangannya. Bocah itu kemudian mendorong pusaran konsentrasi chakra itu kearah Hinata.

" _Rasengan!_ "

Namun, sungguh memalukan bagi seorang Jounin apabila terkena serangan yang seperti itu. Dengan tenang, Hinata menangkap tangan bocah berambut hitam itu, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk mengenai anak bersyal biru yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang.

 _ **Buuummmm!**_

"UARGGGHHH!"

Kedua bocah tadi terpental dan melayang sampai akhirnya terhenti saat mereka menghantam sebuah pohon dengan cukup keras.

Berbalik, Hinata kemudian tersenyum. "Cukup bagus. Namun, Menma-kun, serangan dengan teriak itu sangat mudah ditebak, bukan?Bahkan, kau memberitahuku dimana kau akan menyerang." Hinata berkeringat jatuh pada akhirnya. "Konohamaru-kun, kurasa gerakanmu semakin membaik." Hinata berkomentar.

Namun, sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa berkomentar terlalu lama. Satu bocah lagi, sepertinya tak rela apabila Hinata berbicara terlalu lama.

Sasuke memulai dengan Taijutsu. Dia melesakkan pukulan demi pukulan yang masih bisa ditepis oleh Hinata. Setelah itu, Sasuke melempar sebuah Kunai keatas. Hal ini sedikit membingungkan Hinata. Kunai tersebut sama sekali tidak ditujukan padanya dari awal. Tapi kenapa?

Hinata membelalakkan mata.

Dari atas, ratusan kunai berjatuhan dengan cepat kearah Hinata. Namun, dia masih sempat menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum membuat Hinata kembali bingung. Dan, kebingungan itu terjawab saat Hinata mendengar suara bising yang dihasilkan oleh perputaran chakra.

Dari kiri dan kanan, Konohamaru dan Menma mengepung Hinata dengan jutsu level A di masing-masing telapak tangan mereka.

" _Rasengan!_ " " _Rasengan!_ "

 _ **Blaaarrrrr!**_

Asap dari abu bekas ledakan timbul dan menutupi area itu. Menma dan Konohamaru melompat mundur menjauhi area ledakan tadi. Satu pikiran berada di pikiran ketiga bocah berbakat itu :

'Kena?'

Namun, Sasuke langsung memasang posisi siaga saat menyadari hal ganjil dengan Sharingannya. Menyadari ini, Sasuke langsung memperingatkan dua temannya. "Konohamaru, Menma, berhati-hatilah! Chakra Hinata-sensei menghilang!"

Mendengar ini, Konohamaru dan Menma juga memasang posisi siaga. Berusaha memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Dan, sepertinya ucapan Sasuke benar. Dibalik asap ledakan tadi, hanya tersisa sebatang kayu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

' _Kawarimi_!?' Ketiga bocah itu membatin dengan kompak.

Tapi, Konohamaru tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia melirik kesamping dengan mata yang masih terbelalak. Hinata telah berdiri disebelahnya dengan tangan yang dengan cepat melesat dan menghantam tubuhnya.

" _Juken._ " Hinata berucap dengan pelan.

 _ **Buuukkkhhh!**_

"UARGGGHHHH!"

Serangan Juken itu dengan sukses mementalkan Konohamaru dan kemudian menabrak Menma yang berada dibelakangnya. Mereka melesat jauh sampai terhenti setelah cukup lama menyeret badan di tanah.

Akan tetapi, Hinata masih belum selesai. Dirinya kembali disibukkan dengan Sasuke yang kini menyerangnya. Memulai dengan beberapa Kunai yang dikombinasikan dengan kertas peledak, Sasuke merangsek maju.

 _ **Blaaarrrr! Blaaarrrr! Blaaarrrr!**_

Hinata berhasil menghindari itu, namun saat Hinata melihat pancaran listrik di tangan kiri Sasuke, Hinata bereaksi dengan mulai mengalirkan chakra di kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian melakukan rotasi yang sangat cepat.

" _Chidori!_ "  
" _Kaiten!_ "

 **Bzzztttt~Cip! Cip!**

Ledakan elektrik terjadi saat dua jurus level tinggi secara tiba-tiba bertubrukkan. Dengan masing-masing Doujutsu yang berada dalam keadaan aktif, Sasuke dan Hinata masih menguji jutsu siapa yang lebih kuat.

 _ **Blaaarrrrr~!**_

Dentuman muncul diakhir Kaiten milik Hinata, maupun Chidori milik Sasuke, keduanya sudah terhenti. Namun, tidak berarti pertarungan ini terhenti. Dibalik asap yang tercipta, dalam gerakan lambat, Hinata tiba-tiba muncul didepan Sasuke. Kemudian, menotok beberapa titik dibagian depan tubuh Sasuke kemudian memberikan sebuah tepukan di dada dengan tapak tangan. Kejadian ini diakhiri dengan jatuhnya Sasuke ke tanah.

"Ugh!" Sasuke meringis. Totokan Hinata mungkin pelan, namun teknik yang Hinata gunakan itu merupakan salah satu teknik berbahaya di dunia Ninja. Jika yang memberikan itu adalah musuh, Sasuke mungkin hanya tinggal nama.

"Cukup!" Hinata bersuara kemudian. Setelah membantu Sasuke berdiri, dia berjalan bersama bocah Uchiha itu kearah Menma dan Konohamaru yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sebuah pohon akibat kelelahan.

"Kuakui, gerakan kalian semakin bagus untuk taraf Genin. Aku tidak akan menyinggung tentang kerjasama karena kulihat kalian sudah oke. Namun, melihat kemampuan kalian hari ini…" Hinata menggantung ucapannya. "…Kurasa aku sudah cukup yakin untuk mendaftarkan kalian pada Chuunin Senbatsu Shiken nanti." Hinata mengakhiri dengan senyuman manis khasnya.

Ucapan Hinata ini juga dibalas dengan senyuman ketiga muridnya.

"Chidori milikku semakin kuat. Kurasa, langkahku untuk membunuh **nya** semakin dekat." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme…" Menma menaruh lengannya di pundak Sasuke. "…Lupakan ambisi ' _bunuh-bunuh_ '-an mu itu. Kau bunuh saja monyet kecil disana itu." Dengan jempol kiri, Menma menunjuk Konohamaru.

"Siapa yang kau panggil monyet kecil!?" Konohamaru marah dengan mata bulat putih komikal. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau saja yang dibunuh, sialan! Dasar bedebah! Kau menghinaku dengan sebutan monyet? Kau lupa dengan apa yang ada didalam tubuhmu? Mo. Nyet." Konohamaru mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidah dan menarik bagian bawah mata kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu menghina Son, hah!? Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang! Cukup melelehkanmu dengan Yoton-ku!" Dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Konohamaru, Menma menarik syal bocah Sarutobi , statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki Yonbi telah diremehkan!

"Sialan! Kau ngajak berantem!?" Konohamaru membentak tak mau kalah.

Dan, mereka mulai bertengkar untuk kesekian kali…

Sementara itu, beberapa meter didekat Konohamaru dan Menma, Sasuke dengan tenang memakan sebuah onigiri hasil karya sang sensei yang juga duduk disebelahnya.

"Haruskah kita melerai mereka?"Hinata berucap pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua bocah hiperaktif didepan mereka itu.

"Tidak usah."

 _ **Tap!**_ Suara tapak kaki yang mendarat ketanah terdengar. Membuat keempat pasang mata yang ada disitu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka dapat melihat seorang anak berusia 12 tahunan, memakai setelan baju ninja biasa dengan _Hitai-ate_ yang dipasang dilengan. Rambut yang diikat keatas menunjukkan ciri khas dari klannya.

Nara Shikamaru.

Pertarungan Menma dan Konohamaru yang hampir pecah terhenti akibat kedatangan bocah yang terkenal sangat malas ini. Dan Menma, langsung saja berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oy, Shikamaru!"

Namun, Shikamaru tidak menggubris sapaan sohibnya itu. Dia berjalan lurus kearah Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya pada Shikamaru dengan lembut seperti biasa, mengacuhkan Menma yang kini sedang bermuram durja sambil jongkok didekat pohon, sementara Konohamaru mentertawakannya dengan keras.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama mengutusku untuk memanggil kalian." Shikamaru memulai. "Kurasa, ada misi yang akan diberikan." Ucapnya.

"APA!?" Menma tiba-tiba melompat senang. Aura suram keunguan yang tadi menyelimutinya kini sudah tergantikan oleh aura kuning yang 'blink-blink'. "Akhirnya!" Berteriak, Menma kemudian berlari sambil melompat-lompat girang seakan mendapat stok ramen seumur hidup.

Sasuke yang berada didekatnya menaikkan alis bingung. "Kenapa kau senang sekali? Palingan juga misi level D yang membosankan." Ujarnya yang disambut anggukan dari Konohamaru.

Menma menoleh. "Heee…." Dia tersenyum licik. "Aku mengancam Tou-chan supaya memberi kita misi level C keatas atau aku akan mengadukan koleksi buku Icha-Ichanya pada Kaa-chan." Menma menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana ayahnya sedang membaca salah satu karya sang sensei dengan wajah mesum dan hidung yang sudah disumbat kapas.

Sasuke, Konohamaru, bahkan Hinata dan Shikamaru berkeringat jatuh.

"Baiklah." Hinata berdehem untuk menetralisir suasana. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas infonya, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata kemudian melihat kearah ketiga muridnya yang tengah tertawa nista sambil melihat foto-foto memalukan sang Yondaime.

"Kalian! Berhenti melihat foto itu!" Hinata memarahi mereka sambil kembali berkeringat jatuh. Apa-apaan si Menma itu? Dengan santainya, dia mempermalukan ayah kandungnya sendiri pada teman-temannya.

Minato-sama, malang nian nasibmu…

.

.

.

"Hatchooo…!" Dan, sang Hokage bersin dengan kerasnya.

 **~O~**

"Huweee…."

Mangetsu, dia masih menangis dengan deras. Tak jauh darinya, Naruto berdiri bersama figur yang tadi muncul dari gulungan yang mereka buka. Dan ternyata, sosok itu adalah seorang ANBU, lebih tepatnya, bunshin dari sang ANBU Taicho, apabila melihat dari ikatan merah dan bentuk topengnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sang ANBU bertanya pada Naruto.  
"Entahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak yakin."

Naruto akhirnya memanggil Mangetsu. "Oi, Samegetsu! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar panggilan Naruto, Mangetsu mengangkat kepala. Menampakkan wajahnya yang kini sudah mengkerut. Dipenuhi dengan ingus, air mata dan iler yang bertebaran. Namun sayang, karena masih menangis, jawaban Mangetsu terdengar agak aneh.

"Hawu hanggamar halian hari hulu…" ( _Aku penggemar kalian dari dulu._ )

"…?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Mangetsu masih menangis. Namun, kini suaranya semakin jelas. "Na-Naruto-senpai, Itachi-senpai… Maukah… maukah kalian memberiku tanda tangan…?"

"Tanda tangan?"  
"Jujur aku belum pernah memberikan tanda tangan sebelumnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi?"  
"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku." Itachi sang ANBU Taicho membuka topengnya dan menatap Mangetsu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu identitasku?" Dia bertanya pada Mangetsu.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang didapat Itachi. Begitu Mangetsu melihat wajah Itachi setelah sang ANBU Taicho membuka topengnya, Mangetsu langsung terjatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Itachi."  
"Ya?"  
"Menurutmu, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?"  
"Entahlah."

Kedua Ninja yang juga merupakan sahabat baik itu memandangi Mangetsu yang sudah kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

Menyadari sesuatu, Itachi kemudian berbicara pada Naruto. "Oh, iya. Naruto, waktu Kagebunshin ini sudah hampir habis. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku tidak punya chakra banyak sepertimu. Aku akan menyampaikan perintahnya. Beritahu juga kepada pemuda Houzuki itu." Itachi berkata dengan serius.

"Ya." Dan, Naruto juga menjawabnya dengan serius.

 **~O~**

Diantara bebatuan, rumput dan pepohonan. Di balik sebuah pohon tua yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun, seorang pemuda berjongkok membelakangi pohon tersebut. Dari nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan cepat, terlihat kalau dirinya tengah menjalani sebuah pertarungan yang sepertinya sengit.

Mengintip dari balik pohon, tangan sang pemuda berambut hitam itu memegang Tanto dipunggungnya. Dari _Hitai-ate_ miliknya, terlihat kalau dia merupakan seorang Ninja dari Konohagakure. Matanya yang hitam, kemudian berubah menjadi merah secara perlahan diikuti tiga _Tomoe_ hitam yang berputar keluar dari pupil matanya dan kemudian berhenti setelah beberapa saat berputar. Sebuah _Doujutsu_ terhebat selain _Byakugan_ milik klan Hyuuga serta _Rinnegan_ yang dipercaya menjadi milik sang legenda _Rikudou Sennin_. Mata itu adalah simbol kebanggaan dari klan Uchiha.

 _Sharingan_.

Di leher sang pemuda, terpasang sebuah perangkat kecil seperti radio yang memungkinkannya melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh. Pemuda itu menekan tombol kecil disana dan mendengar intruksi yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah selesai, dia kemudian mematikan alat itu setelah berucap :

"Aku mengerti."

Tangan kirinya bergerak kearah tanah. Kemudian dia menyentuhkan telunjuknya ketanah sambil kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Dari ujung jari itu, dia kemudian mulai menyebarkan chakra ke segala penjuru. Sebuah teknik klasik namun sangatlah berguna di medan perang. Sebuah teknik yang diciptakan oleh _Nidaime Hokage_ , _Kanchi no Jutsu_ (Sensing Technique). Sebuah Jutsu yang diciptakan _Nidaime Hokage_ saat mempelajari kemampuan sensorik luar biasa yang dimiliki dari istri dari _Shodaime Hokage_.

Sang Ninja bergumam saat dirinya mulai menghitung jumlah musuh yang masuk kedalam area sensornya. "Satu… dua…" Matanya terbuka setelah beberapa saat. "…Dua puluh sembilan… total ada tiga puluh musuh."

Setelah mengetahui jumlah musuh yang akan dihadapi, sang pemuda kemudian menutup matanya.

Tiga puluh musuh. Bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Namun, hal ini bukanlah masalah besar untuknya dan juga kedua bola matanya. Oh, menurutmu itu sedikit arogan? Tentu saja, sang pemuda juga tidak dapat memungkiri hal itu. Setiap dari mereka memiliki rasa arogan dan harga diri tinggi. Semuanya memiliki sifat itu tanpa terkecuali. Lari dari medan perang? Adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu bagi mereka.

Kuat, percaya diri, arogan, serta memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

Itulah mereka.

Itulah **Uchiha**.

"Dan aku, akan menunjukkan pada mereka. **Bagaimana seorang Uchiha yang sebenarnya**!" Mata sang pemuda terbuka. Ketiga _Tomoe_ dimatanya kemudian berputar cepat sebelum akhirnya menyatu dan membentuk pola _Shuriken_.

" _Mangekyou Sharingan!_ "

 **~O~**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara tapak kaki yang sangat cepat terdengar.

"HEAHHHH!"

 _ **JRASH!**_

Kejadian yang sungguh cepat. Dimana kita hanya bisa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Ketika cairan merah kental terlempar ke segala arah. Membuat area disekitar dipenuhi oleh corak kemerahan.

Dua figur manusia berada ditempat itu.

Figur pertama, merupakan seorang pemuda berambut pucat dengan setelan pakaian khas ANBU kesatuan NE dari Konoha. Terlihat dari ikat pinggangnya yang memiliki bentuk khusus dan berwarna merah.

Figur kedua, adalah seorang pria tua. Memakai perban di bagian tubuh kanannya. Perban yang biasa ia gunakan di mata kanannya kini terbuka. Menampilkan _Sharingan_ disana. Tangannya, dilapisi oleh angin tajam yang memanjang.

"Ahhh..." Seorang anak berambut hitam dibelakang figur pertama hanya memandang kejadian didepannya dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Shimura Danzo dan Shin.

Dengan Tanto, Shin menusuk Danzo.

Dan dengan chakra Fuuton, Danzo berhasil menembus tubuh Shin.

* * *

 **To Be Continiue...**

* * *

 **A/N :** I'm back! Setelah beberapa bulan tidak _nangkring_ di beranda FFn. Di chapter kali ini, beberapa character kembali diperkenalkan. Yah, untuk saya pertegaskan kembali, Arc Jounin Exam ini hanyalah sebatas pengenalan character-character yang nantinya akan terlibat di alur utama fic Kaze. Jadi, di arc ini tidak akan ada konflik yang terlalu serius.

Tidak banyak yang saya sampaikan pada author note kali ini. Namun, ada satu perubahan yang benar-benar besar disini. **Menma Jinchuuriki Yonbi.** Yah, saya mengubahnya setelah saya memikirkannya matang-matang. Sepertinya, sifat Son yang unik sangat cocok untuk Menma. Di chapter sebelumnya, juga akan saya ubah segera. Maaf apabila saya tidak konsisten.

Terakhir, saya tidak akan menjanjikan update. Saya sudah belajar banyak sepanjang saya menulis di FFn. Update tidak dapat dipaksakan. Ide bisa muncul kapanpun. Jika saya selalu memaksa untuk update, hasilnya? Mengecewakan. Dan saya juga tidak mau mengecewakan Reader-sama. Dan Reader-sama tentu tak mau dikecewakan bukan?

Oke! Sampai jumpa lagi!

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Sthricynix, Out.**


	6. Stage 'Four'

**Sthricynix, in.**

* * *

PS : Sebelumnya, direkomendasikan untuk membaca fic yang mendukung penulisan **bold/tebal** , _italic/miring_ , demi kenyamanan saat membaca chapter ini-de gozaru!

* * *

"Baiklah, sebelum aku pergi, ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepada kalian." Itachi berbicara pada Naruto dan Mangetsu.

Melihat tatapan mata Itachi yang berubah serius, membuat Mangetsu menelan ludah. Kharisma mereka berdua benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan, Mangetsu sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana dia bisa bertahan, berbicara dengan Naruto-senpai dan Itachi-senpai.

"Kau lihat." Itachi menunjukkan gulungan merah yang membuat Naruto dan Mangetsu membelalakkan mata. "Kau tadi membukanya. Namun, kau tidak melihat isinya, dan gulungan ini tertutup lagi." Sang kapten ANBU berusaha membuka gulungan merah itu, namun tetap tidak bisa membukanya.

"Dan apa kau tahu artinya?" Tanya Itachi.  
"Fūin, itu berarti ada informasi rahasia disitu." Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Itachi. "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Tepat sekali." Itachi mengangguk pada Naruto. "Yondaime-sama berniat mengirimkan pesan rahasia kepada Raikage-sama. Tingkatnya S. Dan seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, Jounin Senbatsu Shiken, adalah perantaranya." Ucap Itachi.

"Ta-tapi, itu beresiko sekali! Bukankah itu memberikan kesempatan bagi desa lain untuk mencuri informasi Kumogakure dan Konohagakure?!" Tanya Mangetsu.

Ucapan polos Mangetsu, membuat Itachi dan Naruto memandangnya dengan berkeringat jatuh. "Emm... Maaf, bukankah, kau termasuk 'desa lain' itu?" Gumam Naruto cengo.

"Lupakan itu!" Ucap Itachi pada akhirnya. "Kami sudah melindunginya dengan kemampuan Kushina-sama. Tapi, melihat betapa banyak yang mengincar gulungan ini...," Itachi menggantung kalimatnya.

Naruto menyambung. "...Itu berarti sudah ada yang tahu cara membongkarnya, bukan?"

"Benar." Itachi mengangguk. "Sunagakure no Yura yang tadi kau kalahkan, kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu dari mereka. Shisui sendiri, sudah mengalahkan 30 dari mereka. Dan tadi aku menerima laporan kalau dia menemukan 14 orang lainnya." Jelasnya.

Itachi akhirnya memberikan gulungan merah itu pada Naruto. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan pikirkan yang lain, ANBU akan menangani sisanya." Jelas Itachi sebelum dia melihat Mangetsu. "Dan juga, ini mungkin sedikit naif, tapi... Aku percaya padamu."

 _ **TARRRRRRR!**_

Ucapan Itachi, walaupun terdengar biasa. Namun bagi Mangetsu, itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang benar-benar tak tertandingi. Dia merasa ditusuk oleh miliaran tombak kegembiraan yang menembus relung dadanya.

'I-Itachi-senpai, mempercayaiku...?' Mangetsu membatin di sisa-sisa kesadarannya. 'Ah, kurasa aku sudah bisa mati dengan tenang...'

 _ **BRUAKKHHH!**_

Mangetsu yang sudah tumbang dalam kebahagiaannya, diacuhkan oleh Itachi dan Naruto. "Aku mempercayakan ini padamu, Naruto!" Itachi menyodorkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ya! Serahkan padaku!" Ucap Naruto membalas dan menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.

 _ **TOS!**_

* * *

 **Kaze**

 _I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Sebuah fiksi penggemar yang dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi seorang bujangan terhadap Manga yang selalu berada di angan. Ditulis menggunakan aplikasi bajakan dan usaha tanpa bayaran. Mungkin kalian, bisa lebih menghargai arti dari sebuah perjuangan, dengan sumbangan, berupa review dari tangan rupawan, agar fiksi ini lebih berkesan, dan penulis tidak kesetanan._

― **Χ―**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Stage 'Four'**

"Bicaralah, brengsek!"

 _ **BUAKH! TAKK!**_

Suara pukulan menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Diikuti dengan bunyi yang lebih kecil, yang berasal dari benda keras yang menyentuh tanah.

"Puh!" Naruto meludah darah dari mulutnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam pria yang memukulnya tadi, kemudian menyeringai.

Naruto sempat melirik ke samping. Melihat benda putih kecil yang sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan itu jatuh menyentuh lantai. Yah, bahkan Naruto sudah melupakan rasa sakit akibat itu.

Gigi ke empat belas. Yang copot meninggalkan rahangnya hanya dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

 _ **BUAKHH!**_

Seringaian Naruto, dianggap sebagai tantangan oleh pria itu. Dengan lututnya, dia melancarkan serangan telak di perut Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

Naruto sejak tadi, hanya terus menahan sakit. Dia tak bisa menggunakan tangan untuk memegang perutnya, apalagi melawan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya, di kekang oleh semacam tali yang diikat pada dua buah tiang. Dan lagi, Naruto menyadari kalau di perutnya terpasang sebuah Fūin yang mengekang chakranya. Walaupun itu bukanlah segel yang kuat, namun tetap saja, dengan tangan yang terikat, akan sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk melepasnya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Pemuda yang merupakan putra sulung dari Hokage Keempat itu berusaha menstabilkan denyut jantung dan nafasnya. Semua yang diterimanya selama dua jam ini benar-benar hampir menghancurkannya. Bahkan dadanya juga terasa sangat sakit. Tidak hanya karena dihantam menggunakan balok beberapa menit lalu, akan tetapi, detak yang begitu cepat, tak mampu ditahan oleh jantungnya.

"Oy!" Pria berbadan tegap tadi, yang Naruto lihat memakai ikat kepala yang digores lurus melintang, menjambak rambut Naruto. Mengangkat kepala pemuda tadi agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Sekarang, aku akan bertanya dengan lembut kepadamu. Dimana gulungan itu?" Tanyanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai untuk menantang pria tadi. Setelah itu, dia meludahi wajah pria itu dengan darah dari mulutnya, sebelum Naruto berucap kemudian, "Mati sana!" Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Tindakan mengejutkan Naruto, membuat pria itu membelalakkan mata. Dia mengusap pipinya yang terkena ludah berdarah Naruto, dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Emosi, membuat sang pria kalap. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah tuas. Dan saat pria tadi menarik tuas tersebut, bunyi gir terdengar, diikuti dengan tali-tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto, mulai mengetat. Naruto, terangkat dalam posisi kaki dan tangan yang mengangkang. Membuatnya menjadi seperti huruf x.

 _ **BUAKKHH! BUGHHH!**_

" _UARGHHHH!_ "

Naruto berteriak keras, saat pria tegap tadi, mulai melakukan pukulan demi pukulan ke seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto. Entah sudah berapa liter, darah dan ludah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, penuh bekas bengkak dan membiru. Akan tetapi, pria tadi tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

 _ **BAKKHHH!**_

"Cukup!"

 _ **GRAKK! DUKK!**_

Pria lainnya datang dan kemudian menggerakkan tuas. Melonggarkan tali dengan cepat sebelum menjatuhkan Naruto dengan keras ke lantai. Pria itu berjalan ke arah pria pertama. Dia juga melewati Naruto yang sudah tergeletak lemas dengan menginjaknya. Seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa disitu. Hanya sebuah _batu_ atau **sampah**.

"Hah? Kenapa Yuu? Kau kasihan dengannya?" Tanya pria pertama dengan kesal.

"Kau keberatan, Ryusui?" Pria yang dipanggil Yuu itu menatap rekannya, kemudian menjawab dengan datar.

Tubuh Ryusui menegang sedikit saat nada suara Yuu berubah. "Ti-tidak." Dia kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak."

Ryusui melihat Yuu yang berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pria itu kemudian mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang berisikan cairan bening. Kemudian dia menyuntikkannya ke tubuh Naruto melalui lengannya. Dan setelah cairan itu mulai memasuki pembuluh darah Naruto, pria itu berteriak keras.

" **AAARRRRKKKKHHHhhhh!** "

Namun, kali ini rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto jauh melebihi yang sebelumnya. Dia bahkan teriak sampai merusak pita suaranya. Hanya demi melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang berlebihan pada teriakan. Berharap teriakan itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit akibat Epinefrin yang disuntikkan tadi.

Naruto terus berteriak keras. Tubuhnya menggelinjang kemana-mana. Dia terus berusaha lepas dari kekangan yang membelenggu tangan dan kakinya. Membuat kayu yang menahan tali itu terus berdecit keras.

"Haahh... Haahhh..."

Lima belas menit berlalu. Yuu dan Ryusui menatap Naruto datar. Naruto terengah-engah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Bahkan, detak jantungnya yang kacau juga bisa kelihatan dari beberapa nadinya yang menonjol di kulit. Efek yang timbul dari penggunaan Epinefrin dengan dosis yang berlebihan, tak dipedulikan oleh kedua pria itu.

Tapi Yuu tak membiarkan Naruto beristirahat. Dia mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Setelah itu menyiramkan cairan itu ke kedua tangan Naruto.

" **GGGHHH!** "

Dengan mata melotot, Naruto menatap langit-langit. Dia hanya membuka mulutnya sambil menggeram. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya jeruk tahu?" Ryusui tersenyum simpul menatap Naruto.

Yup. Jeruk. Cairan yang sangat menyakitkan apabila bersentuhan dengan luka luar. Dan Yuu tadi, dengan sengaja menuangkan air jeruk itu ke tangan Naruto. Yang sudah melewati siksaan _Denailing_ atau pencabutan paksa kuku. Setelah melewati _Denailing_ yang sangat menyakitkan, entah apalagi yang dirasakan Naruto saat Yuu menyiramnya.

Getaran ditubuh Naruto berangsur berhenti. Yuu dan Ryusui tidak melakukan apapun pada Naruto setelah siraman tadi. Yuu berniat untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, saat getaran rasa sakit di tubuh Naruto terhenti. Pemuda yang merupakan putra Yondaime itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yuu dan Ryusui.

Yuu dan Ryusui membelalakkan mata saat melihat Naruto.

"I-ini..."  
"Jangan-jangan,"

Sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah Ryusui dan Yuu. Mata birunya seakan-akan bersinar di kegelapan ruang interogasi. Ryusui itu menatap Naruto untuk sesaat. Sebelum kemudian, secara dia mengambil langkah mundur.

Yuu bergerak cepat dan kemudian menyuntikkan bius kepada Naruto. Membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu jatuh saat kekangannya dilepas. Yuu kemudian memanggil seorang pria lain dari luar ruangan.

"Bawa dia." Yuu memberi perintah.

Setelah pria tadi membawa Naruto keluar, Ryusui bersuara. "Kau sampai menghentikannya. Yah, tidak heran sih. Siapapun pasti terkejut kalau dia itu AI (Anti Interrogation.)" Ryusui mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Ibiki?"

Ibiki yang sedari tadi menyamar sebagai Yuu, kembali ke wujud aslinya. "Kau salah. Dia bukan AI. Aku jadi benar-benar menghormatinya. Baru kali ini aku menemukan RTI (Resistance to Interrogation) yang semuda itu..." Gumam Morino Ibiki, kepala pasukan divisi Interogasi Konoha.

Ucapan santai Ibiki membuat Ryusui terkejut. "Eh, RTI?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau lihat matanya? Walaupun samar, kau pasti bisa merasakan kalau itu bukan AI. Tapi, untuk lebih meyakinkanmu, coba kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi terakhirnya saat menatap kita." Saran Ibiki pada rekannya yang berasal dari Kumo itu.

Ryusui mengingat wajah Naruto. Dan saat bayangan itu tiba di otaknya, kapten ANBU divisi satu Kumo itu membulatkan mata. "Di-dia tidak tersenyum..." Gumamnya sambil menelan ludah.

"AI didapat dari pelatihan. Membuat para ninja terkhususnya ANBU bisa kebal terhadap interogasi. Namun, ini masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk ditembus apabila kita melakukan interogasi jangka panjang." Ibiki menyambung. "Akan tetapi, RTI berbeda. Itu hanya akan dimiliki orang yang memiliki loyalitas seratus persen terhadap desanya. Bahkan kalau kita melakukan interogasi padanya selama bertahun-tahun, kita tetap tidak bisa mengorek secuil informasi pun." Jelas Ibiki.

Ryusui tersenyum. "Itu berarti..."

Ibiki tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunjukkan sebuah kertas pada rekannya itu.

7\. Namikaze Naruto. Asal Desa : Konohagakure. Nilai = 90. [Berhasil membuat tim interogasi tak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Memiliki RTI. Anti teror dan interogasi.] Mentor : Morino Ibiki.

― **Χ―**

"Putih..."

Naruto bergumam pelan. Berkedip sebentar untuk menetralisir jumlah cahaya yang menusuk korneanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, dia kemudian berusaha pelan untuk bangun. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya masih lemas. Dan saat dia hendak terjatuh tidur lagi, sebuah tangan besar, menahan tubuhnya.

Dia memandangi pria yang sudah menyenderkannya di kasur itu dengan intens. Dan saat pria tadi duduk di sebuah bangku di sebelahnya, Naruto memanggil namanya. "Obito?"

Obito mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. "Osu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan lagi, dimana aku?" Tanya dan tanya Naruto lagi.

Jounin dari klan Uchiha itu kemudian membuka tirai ruangan Naruto. Menampakkan pemandangan indah di perbukitan batu tinggi yang diselimuti awan. "Tentu saja bukan? Kumogakure."

Naruto sempat terkejut menyadari kalau dia sudah berada di desanya B. Namun, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat akhirnya Naruto menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Dia melihat tangannya, dan menyadari kalau keseluruhan kukunya sudah tumbuh sempurna. Dan saat ia mengadu gigi, dia kembali terkejut akan kondisi giginya yang juga kembali tumbuh. Dan kalau dilihat-dilihat, luka-luka yang ia terima dari interogasi itu juga sudah sembuh total.

"Obito." Naruto memanggil temannya itu.

"Hm?" Obito melirik ke arah Naruto. "Ah, iya kau tidak mimpi. Kau sudah sembuh total." Jelasnya.

Akan tetapi, omongan Obito tidak serta-merta membuat Naruto puas. Luka-luka seperti itu, pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pengobatannya. Bahkan, untuk gigi dan kukunya, walaupun ibunya yang mengobatinya, pasti membutuhkan waktu paling cepat 1 minggu! Itu berarti...

"Ujiannya?! Bagaimana dengan ujiannya?!" Teriak Naruto pada Obito.

Obito tersenyum. "Bicara apa kau? Tahap kelima kan diadakan besok? Atau kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Obito.

"Eh?" Naruto memasang tampang bego. "Tahap kelima?"

"Kau bego ya?" Obito menghela nafasnya. "Jadi yang kau lewati kemarin itu tahap berapa?"

"Kemarin?" Beo Naruto.

Otak jenius Naruto yang sedari tadi tertidur tiba-tiba saja aktif dengan tiba-tiba. "AHH!" Dia berteriak keras.

"JADI PENYIKSAAAN GILA ITU BAGIAN DARI UJIAN?! APA-APAAN ITU?! INI UNTUK JOUNIN, BUKAN ANBU!" Naruto berteriak dengan teramat keras.

"Hahahah. Aku turut berduka Naruto." Obito mengejek Naruto. "Sayang sekali, tampaknya kau kurang beruntung mendapat ujian yang seperti ini. Siapa suruh kau pergi saat ujian kemarin?"

"Tapi, apa maksudnya tahap keempat itu? Kami tidak diberitahu apapun!"

"Aku tebak, pasti sesuatu menimpamu dalam perjalanan menuju Raiko-jima." Tebakan Obito berhasil mengejutkan Naruto. "Tepat seperti dugaanmu. Tahap keempat ini bukanlah tahap resmi. Siapapun yang tidak bisa melewati tahap ketiga menuju Raiko-jima, secara langsung akan mengikuti tahap empat. Dan bagi yang berhasil, mereka selamat. Yah, walaupun hanya sekitar dua puluh orang sih yang berhasil melewati tahap tiga tanpa interogasi."

"AH?!" Pemuda itu berteriak lagi saat menyadari sesuatu. "Sorot mata itu!" Naruto mengingat tatapan orang bernama Yuu itu padanya.

" **Ibiki~** " Naruto menggeram dengan penuh amarah. Jari-jarinya bergerak liar. Ditambah lagi wajah seram serta aura hitam kemerahan pekat yang menguar-uar dari tubuhnya berhasil membuat Obito mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya yah?" Ucap Obito sambil tersenyum kikuk. 'Semoga dia tidak sadar kalau aku yang menyiksanya pertama.' Batin Obito dengan penuh rasa takut. Bisa mati dia kalau Naruto menyadari kalau dia adalah Ryusui. Mengingat respon Naruto pada Ibiki yang menyiksanya sekitar dua puluh menit. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan pria bodoh itu pada Obito yang telah menyiksa Naruto lebih dari 1 jam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang." Ucapan tiba-tiba Naruto membawa Obito kembali ke dunianya. "Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa sembuh dalam waktu yang sangat cepat? Bahkan regenerasi." Naruto memasang wajah penuh tanya pada Obito.

"Kau tahu, Fūin yang dipasang padamu?" Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Obito. "Itu adalah segel yang didesain khusus. Dia akan mengambil informasi awal tubuhmu sebelum proses interogasi. Dan selama interogasi, segel itu akan mengumpulkan chakramu dan menahannya. Itu yang membuatmu tidak bisa menggunakan chakra. Dan saat ujian itu selesai, chakra dalam Fūin itu akan melepaskan chakra yang terkumpul secara spontan dan mengembalikan tubuhmu ke posisi semula."

"Hakuba Fūin. Kaa-chan ya?"

"Yup!" Obito mengangguk. "Itu adalah segel yang dibuat oleh Kushina-sama. Namun, hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang memiliki chakra besar dan stamina yang kuat."

Naruto kembali bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada orang yang tidak memenuhi syarat penggunaan Hakuba?"

"Mereka akan melalui masa pengobatan selama 1 bulan sampai benar-benar membaik. Dan akan menjalani ujian susulan nantinya." Jelas Obito. "Yah, walaupun tidak ada yang sampai segitunya sih."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum di interogasi. Apabila kau dihitung, hanya ada delapan orang yang lolos dari tahap ke empat."

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Apa-apaan itu? Itu berarti ada dua puluh delapan orang yang tersisa di Jounin Senbatsu Shiken? Di tahap pertama tidak ada yang gugur. Dan ada sepuluh orang yang gagal di tahap kedua karena tak dapat menemukan Jofuku no Mori. Kemudian, dengan dua puluh orang yang lolos tahap ketiga tanpa interogasi, itu berarti ada enam puluh orang yang mengikuti tes keempat dan tim interogasi berhasil menghancurkan tiga belas persen dari mereka? Hebat.

'Yah, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, aku tak terlalu heran sih..' Naruto meringis.

"Tapi, apa yang kami lakukan pada kalian, kurasa agak berlebihan sih..." Obito menggumam.

"!"

Kedua orang tadi secara tiba-tiba ditarik dalam keterkejutan. Obito menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan secara spontan saat menyadari kalau dia sudah keceplosan. Dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh rasa takut. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Namun, Naruto tetap menunduk. Ekspresinya tak terlihat karena sorot mata yang tertutup helaian rambut pirangnya.

Namun entah kenapa Obito merasa sangat takut.

Dan puncaknya, saat Naruto mengangkat kepala dan melihat Obito. Matanya masih belum terlihat, namun entah kenapa cahaya kemerahan keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Ditambah dengan senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gigi tajam komikal, Obito yakin, sesuatu yang berat akan segera menemuinya.

Ah, semoga dia selamat...

'Aku mencintaimu, Rin...' Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pria itu.

― **Χ―**

Shin tersenyum menatap Danzo. "Kau kalah, Danzo." Ejeknya menyeringai.

Danzo memasang wajah sedih. "Shin. Kau tahu kemampuanku, bukan?" Pria tua itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dipasangi semacam peralatan besi. "Satu-dua tusukan vital takkan mampu membunuhku."

"Huookk!" Pemuda itu memuntahkan darah. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi," Shin memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut. "apa yang kau incar sudah tak ada disini!"

' _Teruslah hidup, Sai!'_

 _ **JRASHHHH!**_

"Benar sekali." Danzo menghela nafasnya. "Itulah yang membuatku membencimu..." Pria tua itu menatap datar ke arah Shin.

Saat dengan cepat, Danzo menebas kepalanya. Membuat kepala Shin melayang diudara untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh menghantam tanah.

.

.

"...Mantan ketua ANBU Ne." Danzo berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mayat Shin di tempat itu.

― **Χ―**

"Maaf, tuan Namikaze. Tapi ini saatnya Anda untuk..." Mata sang suster sipit itu kemudian terbuka lebar saat melihat kamar pasiennya. "Hih!" Dan dia hanya bisa ber'hih' ngeri.

 _ **DONGG!**_

Sang pasien masih duduk di kasurnya. Selimut masih menutupi kakinya. Namun, tangan kanannya menggenggam kerah baju Obito, dimana sang empunya sudah pingsan dalam kondisi yang benar-benar buruk.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Dan entah kenapa, semacam asap keluar dari mulutnya. Ditambah lagi, matanya menyinarkan cahaya merah yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan sang suster bisa melihat jari-jari tangan kirinya yang terus bergerak. Tapi, apa-apaan cairan merah di tangan kirinya itu?

"Hehehehe..."

Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar bergema di ruangan itu. Dan sontak saja, sang suster merasa seperti tersengat listrik. Mulai dari telapak kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

Suasana ruangan sangat menyeramkan, dengan kondisi ruangan yang juga buruk. Jendela pecah dan perabotan berserakan. Untuk kasur Naruto. Hanya bercak-bercak merah yang mengotori kasur dan selimut putihnya.

"Hm?" Naruto tersentak sedikit, kemudian menoleh ke samping. "Ah, suster? Ada apa?" Ucapnya santai sambil melepas genggamannya pada Obito. Membuat pria itu jatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

'Di-dia hanya menyapa...' Sang suster membatin. 'Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti dia ingin berkata ' _Kenapa kau menggangguku? Mau kubunuh juga?_ '?'

Nada Naruto yang ringan, entah kenapa ditafsirkan berbeda oleh gendang telinga sang suster. Seakan-akan mendengarkan melodi kematian yang mengalun pelan. Dan saat kesadarannya lengah, JLEB!

"A-a-a-anu... Ini... Eh! Itu..." Sang suster menjawab dengan tergagap. Bukan karena malu atau apa. Tapi karena rasa takut yang sudah memuncak. "Emm... Ah! I-ini obatmu! Tolong segera dimakan!" Dengan usaha terakhirnya, sang suster berucap cepat, sama cepatnya dengan saat dia menaruh obat Naruto di atas meja dan kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan ruangan kematian itu.

"MAAF MENGANGGU~!"

Teriakan sang suster menggema di koridor.

― **Χ―**

Jam demi jam berlalu. Malam yang tenang di Konoha. Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Walaupun sudah cukup larut untuk beberapa orang melakukan aktivitas. Namun, tidak bagi sang Hokage dan asistennya yang bahkan baru selesai melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"...Sudah selesai, yah."

Setelah menaruh kembali dokumen yang berada di tangannya, Minato kemudian memangku dagu dan menatap ke arah Nohara Rin, yang merupakan sekretarisnya sebagai Hokage.

Rin berucap pada senseinya itu, "Naruto, dia berkembang dengan pesat."  
"Kau benar." Minato mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat yang dikeluarkan Rin. "Tapi, aku tetap tak menyangka kalau perkembangannya secepat itu."

Minato memutar kursi Hokage dan memandang desa Konoha yang dibalut gelapnya malam bertabur bintang melalui kaca kantornya. Sungguh, Minato tak dapat mengungkapkan rasa senangnya saat melihat pemandangan damai desa yang ia pimpin ini.

Namun, rasa senang itu tak berlangsung lama.

 _ **PRANGG! CTAKKK!**_

"!"

Sebuah kunai menembus kaca, menggores pipi sang Hokage, kemudian melesat terus sampai menusuk dinding di belakang Minato.

Sang Hokage langsung berbalik ke belakang, melihat kunai yang tadi berhasil melukainya. Minato sempat melihat bentuk kunai itu, namun mata Minato terbelalak saat melihat sebuah bola kertas yang mengeluarkan asap kehitaman terikat tali pada kunai berwarna hitam itu.

"RIN!"

Minato menendang meja kerjanya ke depan, kemudian menarik tubuh muridnya itu untuk bersembunyi dari balik meja.

 _ **BLARRRRR!**_

Ledakan tercipta dari kantor Hokage. Sebuah ledakan yang cukup kuat, sampai-sampai menghancur leburkan kantor itu serta melempar Minato dan Rin keluar. Mungkin, ledakan itu memiliki radius sekitar 20 meter.

 _ **BUKKHH!**_

Minato mendarat dengan keras ketanah, dengan Rin yang berada di pelukannya. Dia bersyukur muridnya tidak terluka karena ledakan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa ANBU, Jounin serta sang sannin, Jiraiya telah berada di tempat itu.

"Minato! Apa yang terjadi...?!" Jiraiya memandang Minato khawatir  
"Sebuah kunai masuk dengan peledak yang terikat. Sayangnya, saat itu aku sedang tidak terlalu waspada." Jawab Minato.  
"Sensei, siapa yang melakukannya!?" Tanya Rin, pada gurunya.  
"Entahlah..." Minato menggeleng. "...Namun, yang pasti..."

.

.

"...Seseorang berusaha membunuhku..."

* * *

 **To Be Continiue...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Sepertinya para reader yang baik hati sudah mulai panas dingin menunggu kepastian dari fic ini-de gozaru. Nyahahaha... Jangan risau.. Fic ini tidak saya tinggal. Cuman, seperti yang saya pernah bilang, Kaze bukan projek utama. Jadi update bisa lama.

Banyak pertanyaan yang saya terima. Salah satunya tentang Jinchuuriki. Biar saya perjelas kembali, Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Menma adalah Jinchuuriki Gobi. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan senada lain. Yah, mungkin masih kebingungan. Kemana fic ini mau saya bawa? Bagaimana akhirnya? Siapa musuh utamanya?

Hahahaha.. Tampaknya tujuan saya berhasil. Tenanglah, pembaca yang budiman. Ini baru chapter 6. Tidak seru kalau sudah ketebak bukan? ^^

Yup. Mungkin itu saja yang saya ucapkan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 7!

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **Sthricynix, Out.**


	7. Stage 5 - The Silent Strategy

_**Sthricynix, in.**_

 _ **A/N : Karena sudah lama tidak update, disarankan membaca kembali dari chapter 1.**_

* * *

Minato melihat ke arah kantor Hokage yang sudah hancur. Asap dan api masih membara, menerangi malam yang gelap itu. Beberapa orang Jounin dan _ANBU_ sudah berada di tempat itu. Sebagian dari mereka mulai melakukan evakuasi korban yang terluka. Ledakan tadi sepertinya cukup kuat karena juga menghancurkan beberapa ruangan di dekat kantor Hokage, yang sialnya, beberapa orang ada disana.

"Rin?!" Minato menatap Rin yang ia rangkul saat menyadari muridnya itu meringis kesakitan. "Ah, kau terluka, ya?" Pria itu menatap lengan kanan Rin yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Minato!" "Minato-sama!"

Minato melihat ke samping, dia mendapati Kushina dan Hinata yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kushina bertanya kondisi suaminya itu. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh luka di lengan Rin. "Rin?! Hinata, bawa dia!" Kushina merespon dengan memerintahkan Hinata membawa Rin.

"Baik!" Hinata mengangguk, kemudian membawa Rin ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Sementara itu, Kushina langsung memapah sang Hokage. "Minato?" Dia memanggil nama suaminya itu pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Minato tersenyum pada Kushina sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ruangannya yang sudah tak berbentuk. "Tapi, perasaanku benar-benar _buruk_..."

* * *

 **Kaze**

 _I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Sebuah fiksi penggemar yang dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi seorang bujangan terhadap sebuah Manga yang selalu berada di angan. Ditulis menggunakan aplikasi bajakan dan usaha tanpa bayaran. Mungkin kalian, bisa lebih menghargai arti dari sebuah perjuangan, dengan sumbangan, berupa review dari tangan rupawan, agar fiksi ini lebih berkesan, dan penulis tidak kesetanan._

― **Χ―**

 **Chapter 7 : Stage 5 – The Silent Strategy.**

Malam itu, menjadi sedikit menakutkan untuk Konoha. Melihat bagaimana pemimpin tertinggi mereka, diancam secara langsung dan terang-terangan. Dan tentu saja, ini adalah sebuah deklarasi perang.

Akan tetapi, mental para penduduk Konoha patut diacungi jempol. Tidak ada satupun warga yang panik akan situasi ini. Memang, semua sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Minato. Tapi, tidak ada terlihat kepanikan ataupun huru-hara di daerah mana pun di Konoha.

Tentu saja, semenjak penyerangan Konoha oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu, penduduk desa sudah banyak belajar tentang bagaimana menghadapi situasi yang benar-benar kode merah. Sesuatu hal seperti ini, bagaikan lalat dibandingkan bagaimana mencekamnya suasana desa saat penyerangan dua _Bijuu_ itu terjadi.

Dan di tengah gelapnya malam, hanya para ANBU lah, yang bergerak dibalik bayang-bayang purnama.

― **Χ―**

"Jadi, apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari, Minato?"

Hiashi Hyuga mengambil posisi duduk di sofa putih itu. Maniknya tertutup tatkala ia menyesap nikmatnya teh buatan istri sang Hokage. Patut diapresiasi mengingat betapa sulitnya wanita berambut merah itu beradaptasi dengan aktivitas dapur. Hiashi mengingat ketika ia, Shikaku serta Minato berkunjung kerumah Kushina saat mereka Genin, Kushina bahkan tak bisa membuat air putih dengan benar.

Hiashi bergidik saat mengingat peristiwa yang mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit itu.

Mata putihnya kemudian terbuka, dan menatap lurus sang Hokage. Dia tahu apa yang menimpa Minato beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan melihat Ko –asistennya– yang dengan tergesa-gesa memanggilnya atas perintah Hokage, otak jeniusnya yakin, apapun yang menjadi alasan ia dipanggil, pasti berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ini tentang kejadian barusan–" Minato memulai.

Hiashi mendengus pelan, tebakannya benar.

"Itachi dan timnya melakukan olah TKP. Lihat apa yang mereka temukan." Minato menyerahkan map yang berisi hasil investigasi ANBU.

Hiashi mengambil map itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia membacanya dengan perlahan. Ekspresi dan gestur tubuhnya mengeras sejalan dengan bagaimana ia mengamati apa yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut.

Minato bahkan dapat merasakan aura Hiashi yang mulai berubah.

Mata sang pemimpin klan Hyuga menatap Minato tajam. "Apa laporan ini _benar_?" Ia tahu jawabannya, dan Hiashi tidak meragukan kerja dari Itachi, tapi tetap saja, ia harus memastikan bukan?

Minato mengangguk, Hiashi melanjutkan. " _Siapa_ _lagi_ yang tahu tentang ini?"

"Kau, aku serta tim Itachi. Aku menjamin tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini." Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Termasuk _dewan_?"

"Termasuk dewan."

Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan kasar, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tahu akan menerima masalah pelik, tapi ia tak menyangka akan serumit ini. Sialan, sepertinya waktu senggangnya akan kembali berkurang.

"Aku _akan_ melakukannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah masalah intrik klan." Ucap Hiashi dengan nada berat.

"Tapi, tetap saja menyangkut keamanan desa." Minato menyanggah. "Kau _yakin_ tak melibatkan desa?"

" _Tidak_ untuk saat ini. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi desa kita, kan? Terutama sektor pemerintahan _intern_. Akan _semakin repot_ jadinya." Hiashi menjelaskan.

Minato mengangguk paham. "Tapi ingatlah, aku selalu siap membantu, Hiashi." Dia tersenyum simpul.

Hiashi berdiri, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Itu yang kubutuhkan, Minato."

― **Χ―**

"Kepada dua puluh delapan peserta yang berhasil bertahan pada Ujian Jounin kali ini, aku ucapkan selamat datang di _Unraikyo_!"

Raikage memberikan sambutannya pada para peserta yang berbaris di hadapannya.

Unraikyo, tempat yang berada di utara desa Kumogakure. Tempat yang terdiri dari pilar-pilar batuan yang menjulang tinggi ini adalah lokasi dimana desa Kumo menyegel monster-monster mereka. Dan B, merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua monster itu. Dia juga menggunakan tempat ini untuk berlatih.

Kumo memang terkenal akan budi daya monster mereka sejak mengetahui kepiawaian B dalam mengontrol tidak hanya _Bijuu_ , melainkan juga para monster. Namun, monster-monster di Unraikyo masih dalam status buas. Ketika mereka sudah lebih jinak, mereka akan dipindahkan menuju _Shimagame_ (Pulau Kura-kura).

"Dari 90 peserta yang mendaftar, hanya 28 yang tersisa. 62 peserta lainnya dinyatakan gugur dan diantara mereka, 17 dinyatakan _tewas_."

Walaupun berita itu cukup mengerikan, nyatanya tidak mengganggu ke 28 peserta itu.

Raikage menyeringai. "Tapi itu adalah harga yang pantas. Itulah yang diperlukan untuk menghasilkan Jounin _-_ Jounin unggul seperti kalian! Namun, masih ada dua tahap lagi yang harus kalian lewati. Dan pada tahap kali ini, adikku yang akan menjadi mentor kalian."

Pria berbadan kekar tersebut menjentikkan jari. Dan B muncul dari kepulan asap.

Musik hip-hop terdengar, walau tidak seorangpun yang tahu asalnya.

" _Yo! Selamat datang aku ucapkan~, untuk kalian, para peserta rupawan~!_ " B memulai dengan ciri khas Rap-nya.

" _Tahap kali ini adalah pertarungan~! Jangan sungkan dan gunakan kekuatan, dan jangan lupa pakai otak kalian!"_

" _Akan tetapi, jangan berkecil hati, karena di sini, akan ada yang menemani! Para Genin yang imut, mereka 'kan ikut, bertarung melawan_ _ **maut**_ _~! OH YEAH!"_

" _Mari berjuang sekuat tenaga, karena dari semua peserta, akan ada enam yang tersisa~! DASAR PAYAH, DASAR LEMAH!"_

Sementara itu para peserta hanya mendengarkan sambil berkeringat jatuh. 'R-rapnya, sangat susah untuk dicerna, dasar payah, dasar lemah~!' Mereka semua membatin kompak.

"Satu hal lagi." B berkata tanpa nada rapnya. Membuat semua peserta memandangnya dengan serius. "Selama pertarungan, baik kalian, maupun anggota tim kalian, tidak boleh berbicara atau memberi isyarat dalam bentuk apapun! Dengan kata lain, _silent strategy_ ~! Oh yeah!"

B ngerap lagi.

" _Kalian boleh bertemu dengan Genin kalian, hanya sepuluh menit sebelum pertarungan~! Ingat kata kuncinya kawan, Ke- Per- Ca- Ya- An!"_ Dan B, mengakhiri rap gilanya.

Salah seorang Shinobi berambut perak mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana jika Genin tersebut, _**mati**_?"

"Hm...?" B menatap Chuunin itu sejenak. " _Intinya, kalahkan monster itu dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi jangan sampai Genin kalian terbunuh! Jika salah seorang Genin kalian sekarat, maka kalian akan dianggap lewat! Ucapkan selamat tinggal, pada babak final!"_ B menjawab dengan Rapnya.

" _Ketika salah seorang Genin sudah tak mampu melanjutkan pertempuran, tim medis akan datang ke tempat kalian, dan pertempuran, akan dihentikan~!"_

Setelah memastikan tak ada pertanyaan lagi, B menutup sesinya. " _Permainan ini memakai waktu, dan hanya 6 yang akan melaju, menuju babak yang ditunggu~!"_

"ITU SAJA! DASAR PAYAH! DASAR LEMAH!"

Sementara itu, tokoh utama kita hanya memandang kertas ditangannya dengan pandangan bete yang teramat sangat kentara.

 _Sarutobi Konohamaru_

 _Nara Shikamaru_

Naruto hanya bisa membatin, '...Sialan~'

― **Χ―**

Beberapa Jounin berkumpul bersama B, memperhatikan para peserta yang menyusun strategi dengan para Genin-nya.

"Bahkan untuk pasukan veteran pun, bertarung tanpa isyarat dan berbicara sangatlah sulit. Karena kondisi lapangan yang sangat dinamis." Salah seorang pembimbing dari desaKonoha –Hamaki Mimura– berkomentar. "Akan tetapi, melihat statistik akhirnya, apabila mereka berhasil melewati ini, tentu akan menghasilkan Jounin yang sangat berkualitas."

"Ini akan sangat berguna pada misi penyusupan yang memang mengutamakan keheningan dan ketenangan serta pertarungan yang dinamis." Hamaki melanjutkan.

Salah seorang lagi menyambut, "Ditambah lagi, tidak hanya dari sisi peserta saja, ini juga merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk mengembangkan kemampuan para Genin. Aku tak menyangka, kau memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu, B-san." Sebuah pujian lepas dari mulut Ninja Suna bernama Satetsu itu.

"Meski sudah diatur agar rekan Genin mereka berasal dari desa yang sama, tetap saja ini hal yang sangat sulit." Seorang dari mereka menimpali.

B menatap mereka datar.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Raut mukanya berubah terkejut. "EHHH!? Aku baru tahu ada hal yang seperti itu!" B tertawa lebar. "Bukan begitu, tapi menurutku, pasti sangat keren apabila mereka menghajar para monster itu tanpa berbicara! BAM! BAM! BAM!" B berucap dengan semangat sambil memberikan empasis pada ucapan terakhirnya.

Dan para Jounin hanya berkeringat jatuh dan menatap B dengan pandangan cengo.

― ' _Ini orang, serius gak sih?'  
_ _―_ _'Ini orang, serius gak sih?'_

Para Shinobiitu membatin kompak, dan tawa B menggema semakin keras.

― **Χ―**

"Impresif." Shikaku memberikan komentarnya.

Di desa Konoha para Jounin dan para Shinobi veteran menyaksikan layar proyeksi dari Ujian Jounin di Unraikyo. Layar proyeksi berukuran jumbo itu memperlihatkan aksi para peserta yang melawan monster di tahap kelima itu.

Awalnya, mereka tidak yakin ada yang benar-benar bisa bertarung dengan koordinasi yang sangat apik tanpa berbicara. Tapi melihat apa yang ditunjukkan para Shinobi muda itu...

"Sialan, mereka membuatnya kelihatan mudah." Asuma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Tapi, apakah hal seperti ini diperbolehkan?" Inoichi mengganti saluran untuk menampilkan seorang peserta lainnya.

Dan cukup untuk membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut.

Layar itu menampilkan seorang Ninja berambut keperakan, dengan model yang acak-acakan. Pemuda tersebut melawan _Ninken_ ( _Ninja Dog_ ) ukuran besar **―** yang mereka yakini berlevel A **―** _seorang diri_. Sementara rekan Geninnya tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya disembunyikan dibalik seorang Bunshinnya.

Para ninja veteran itu bisa melihat sang peserta, melakukan lompatan ke depan sebelum kemudian memukul bagian kepala sang Ninken. Tak berselang lama, monster itu, lenyap dalam kepulan asap. Mengembalikannya ke alam Kuchiyose.

"Di-dia mengalahkannya dalam beberapa menit..." Iruka berbicara dengan nada tercekat.

"Tapi, apa tidak memakai Genin diperbolehkan?" Tanya Chouza.

Shikaku mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat ke arah kepala klan Akimichi itu, sebelum pandangannya kembali ke layar proyeksi. "Tidak masalah. Yang penting adalah, _Genin_ tersebut tidak sekarat atau tewas." Dia kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin baginya, para bocah tersebut hanya mengganggu."

Inoichi mengambil daftar peserta, untuk melihat data dari peserta tadi. "Genyumaru, _Tokubetsu Chuunin_. Satu-satunya peserta yang dikirim dari _Kusagakure_. Catatan misi, 86 rank D, 201 rank C, 198 rank B, 52 rank A, 2 rank S. Persentase keberhasilan misi 98%."

"Dari catatan misinya saja kita sudah tahu, kalau dia itu berbahaya." Shikaku menyeringai. " _Kusagakure_ sialan. Mereka menyembunyikannya selama ini."

Mereka kemudian menukar layar proyeksi menuju peserta yang lain.

― **Χ―**

Genma menatap monster di hadapannya datar. Seekor _Mizu Hebi_ memang sangat merepotkan, terutama racun mereka yang sangat mematikan. Genma kemudian melirik ke belakang, dimana dua orang Genin **―** _Inuzuka Kiba dan Tenten_ **―** menatapnya dengan yakin. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah ular besar di hadapannya. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum menyerang ular besar itu dari depan. Membuat beberapa Insou ( _Hand Seals_ ), dia memberikan serangan pembuka pada ular itu.

' _Katon : Endan. (Fire Release : Fireball)_ '

Ledakan terjadi saat bola api yang ditembakkan Genma, berhasil mengenai sang ular. Aksi ini kontan saja membuat sang makhluk besar marah. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ular tersebut melesakkan badannya ke arah Genma.

"GKHHH?!" Genma hanya mengeluarkan geraman tertahan saat muncung ular tersebut menabrak perutnya.

Namun, rencana itu hanya pengalihan. Hilangnya Genma yang merupakan Bunshin, membuat sang ular melesat maju ke arah Tenten yang tadinya berada tepat di belakang Genma. Genin yang merupakan anggota dari tim Guy itu merespon dengan menarik kertas gulungan, mengeluarkan ratusan Kunai yang kemudian melesat ke arah sang ular.

Tak ada satupun dari Kunai tadi yang mengenai sang ular, melainkan hanya lewat di samping kiri dan kelas A itu pun membuka mulutnya dan terus maju, berniat melahap Tenten.

Akan tetapi...

 _ **GRAKKK~**_

Suara gemericik terdengar, dan gerakan sang ular terhenti. MizuHebiitu kemudian menyadari, ratusanKunaitadi merupakan Henge dari rantai raksasa yang sekarang berhasil menahan gerakannya. Ditambah lagi, Genma yang kini muncul entah dari mana, memberi tambahan Fuin sederhana pada rantai itu, untuk memastikan sang ular benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Genma mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, saat melihat sang bocah Inuzuka, sudah bersiap melakukan jurus pamungkasnya. Menyeringai untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

" _GATSUGA! (Fang Passing Fang)"_

Suara putaran sekeras angin puyuh terdengar saat jurus Kiba menghantam punggung sang ular dengan telak. Pewaris masa depan klan Inuzuka itu bahkan tak berhenti saat sisik dan daging mulai terkelupas dari makhluk itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sang MizuHebi, hilang dalam kepulan asap. Pertanda bahwa makhluk mistik itu sudah tak dapat melanjutkan pertarungannya.

Kiba berteriak senang, "HORE! Itu rencana yang sangat hebat, Shiranui-sensei!" Dia menyengir pada Genma.

Tak lama, salah satu Bunshin dari B muncul, "Shiranui Genma dari Konohagakure. Waktu : 3 menit 24 detik. Posisi dua." Kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Genma tersenyum dan memandang dua Genin berbakat didepannya. "Kerja bagus, Inuzuka-kun, Tenten-san."

 _ **[Kembali ke Konoha]**_

"Kemampuan putramu sungguh hebat, Tsume." Mendengar itu, ibu dari Kiba hanya mendengus senang.

"Kerjasama di tim-tim yang lain juga cukup bagus. Kalau begini, penentunya adalah seberapa cepat mereka melewati ini." Komentar Hiashi yang disambut dengan anggukan.

"Yah, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?" Shikaku menanggapi.

Pria dengan model rambut nanas itu kemudian mengambil remote yang tadi ada pada Inoichi. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan putra _Yondaime_." Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah sang Hokage yang juga berada di tempat itu. "Kudengar Genin mereka adalah anakku, dan cucu _Sandaime-sama_." Dia tak menutupi rasa tertariknya.

Layar berganti, dan semua orang di ruangan itu memasang wajah cengo, dengan keringat jatuh yang besar. Tak lupa dengan rahang yang tergantung.

"Eh...?" Mereka ber-'eh' ria dengan kompak.

 _[Tayangan di layar proyeksi.]_

" _Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Naruto menarik kerah Konohamaru dan mengangkatnya. "Sialan, Konohamaru! Tidak bisakah kau membantuku dengan benar?!" Dia memaki bocah itu._

 _Konohamaru tidak mau kalah, dia menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong wajah Naruto darinya. "Strategimu bahkan tak ada di protokol Ninja! Kami masih Genin, tahu! Kau pikir kami cenayang?! Berhentilah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, setan!"_

 _Konohamaru melayangkan tendangan ke arah kepala sang Chuunin. Naruto mengelak, namun membuat Konohamaru terlepas dari cengkramannya. "ANALISA SITUASINYA BODOH! PAKAI OTAKMU!"_

" _KAU JUGA BERGERAK SESUKAMU! KAU PIKIR KAMI INI APA?! PIKIRKAN JUGA ANGGOTAMU, SOMPRET!"_

 _Bunyi kencang seperti deru mesin angin terdengar. Tekanan chakra mulai terasa disitu ketika energi padat mulai berputar ditangan Naruto. "KAU MENANTANGKU BERTARUNG, BRENGSEK?!"_

 _Konohamaru tidak mau kalah, dan juga membuat Jutsu yang sama di tangannya. "KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT HAH?!"_

" _BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN JURUS YANG DIAJARKAN SHISOU-MU UNTUK MENYERANGNYA!"_

" _KAU BAHKAN MENGGUNAKAN JURUS LEVEL A UNTUK MENYERANG GENIN!"_

 _Sementara itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa cengo menatap mereka. "M-Mendokusei~..."_

 _Namun, pertarungan itu tidak sempat terlaksana karena B sudah melerai mereka. "Kalian mau kudiskualifikasi?" Dia mengancam. Namun juga tidak menutupi dia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru._

[Kembali ke Konoha.]

Pandangan semua Ninja di tempat itu beralih ke arah Minato dan Jiraiya yang kebetulan, duduk bersebelahan.

Tajam dan garangnya pandangan mereka membuat Minato dan Jiraiya berkeringat jatuh dan membatin kompak.

'Aku mau pulang~...'

― **Χ―**

Kembali ke Naruto dan tim dadakannya. Dua orang berdarah panas yang tadi sempat berkelahi tadi, sudah mulai tenang. Walaupun raut muka penuh kebencian mereka masih belum hilang.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat dan memijit pelipisnya. Dosa apa dia semalam sampai harus terlibat sama dua orang gila ini. Namun, mereka tidak bisa begini. Dia tahu kalau Asuma-sensei dan ayahnya pasti menonton dari _Konoha_. Dan, kalau mereka sampai kalah di sini, Shikamaru tidak mau memikirkan, betapa merepotkannya mendengarkan omelan dari dua orang itu.

Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Sudahlah Naruto-san, Konohamaru... Kalau begini, Naruto-san juga tidak bisa maju ke final kan?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

Naruto mendecak sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Begitu juga dengan Konohamaru.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian melirik sesaat ke arah putra Shikaku dan cucu Hiruzen itu dengan tatapan ayo-kita-selesaikan-ini-secepat-mungkin, dan dibalas anggukan keduanya.

Naruto kemudian berlari ke depan, dengan Kunai cabang tiga di tangan kanannya.

' _Si brengsek itu, bergerak sesukanya lagi..._ ' Konohamaru membatin. Berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya. Tatapannya beralih ke arah sohibnya yang ada disebelah. Melihat Shikamaru yang mendesah lelah sambil memijit pelipisnya, Konohamaru tahu, Shikamaru memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Shikamaru melempar tatapan pada Konohamaru. Seakan berkata, _mau gimana lagi_? Konohamaru menyengir miris, dan kemudian mengikuti Naruto. Sang Shinobi pirang, yang bertarung sesukanya tanpa memikirkan anggota.

' _Suatu saat, akan kubunuh kau, Naruto-niichan!_ ' Konohamaru membatin dengan perasaan dongkol.

 _Nuiba_. Makhluk magis yang merupakan wujud sejati dari roh bumi. Terkenal karena membantai ratusan Shinobi Konoha pada pertempuran di jembatan Kannabi. Makhluk ini, memiliki bentuk humanis dengan tinggi lebih dari 4 meter, berkepala kecil dengan dua tangan yang memiliki besar hampir setengah dari tubuhnya. Ditambah kepala berukuran kecil dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh topeng yang mirip seperti Shinigami, Nuiba secara visual memang cukup menebar rasa takut.

Naruto melirik Konohamaru yang sudah tiba disisinya, kemudian menepuk pundak bocah itu pelan. Sebuah tindakan yang tidak dimengerti Konohamaru pada awalnya. Namun, Naruto tersenyum padanya, Konohamaru tidak melakukan apapun, selain menciptakan Rasengan di tangannya.

Sang Chuunin tersenyum saat mendengar deru Chakra padat mulai terdengar, kemudian mengaktifkan jurus yang sama. Melirik sesaat ke arah Shikamaru, dan saat menerima anggukan dari sang Nara, dia melesat ke arah Nuiba, bersama Konohamaru.

Naruto berlari lebih cepat, kemudian melemparkan Kunainya dengan cepat. Sang monster berusaha menggunakan tangan besarnya untuk menepis Kunai itu, karena jujur saja, arahnya sangat tertebak bahkan untuk Genin sekalipun. Namun, seringai tidak hilang dari wajah sang pemuda pirang. Dia sudah menyiapkan Jutsu Fuuton sederhana, yang kemudian membelokkan alur Kunai itu, dan dengan cepat, menancap di tubuh sang Monster.

Sebuah kesalahan yang harus dibayar mahal oleh Nuiba.

' _Hiraishin : Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu! (Flying Raijin : Reciprocal Round-Robin Technique)_ '

Nuiba, lebih cepat dari kedipan mata, kini berpindah ke tempat Konohamaru dan Naruto. Di tempat seharusnya ia masih berada, sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga terjatuh. Jutsu-Shiki Naruto, memindahkan Nuiba dengan perantaraan Kunai yang tadi menancap di tubuhnya, dengan sebuah Kunai dalam kantungnya. Serta memindahkan tubuh Konohamaru di belakang tubuh sang monster.

Membuat makhluk humanis itu, terkepung dalam dua arah.

Melihat Naruto yang menyerang dari depan, serta Konohamaru dari belakangnya dengan Rasengan di masing-masing tangan mereka, Nuiba merespon dengan berusaha menyerang kedua Ninja tersebut.

...Hanya untuk mendapati tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku.

Mata kuning makhluk berwarna kecoklatan itu terbelalak saat melihat Shikamaru menyeringai ke arahnya. Dengan tangan yang membentuk Insou yang merupakan ciri khas dari klan Nara, ditambah dengan bayangan di kakinya yang memanjang sampai menyentuh bayangan sang Nuiba.

' _Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses._ '

Konohamaru dan Naruto kemudian menutup kombinasi apik mereka bertiga.

" _RASEN..."_ Konohamaru melesakkan chakra padat itu ke tubuh sang Nuiba.

" _...GAN!"_ dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kouhainya itu.

― **Χ―**

"Kalau mau pakai Hiraishin, bilang-bilang dong!" Konohamaru mengomel keras, namun tak lama Shikamaru menarik kerah bajunya. "Ayo, Konohamaru! Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini!"

Konohamaru terus meronta dan berteriak keras. "Eit. Eh? Tunggu, Shikamaru! Hey! Urusan kita belum selesai, brengsek! KEMARI KAU!" Teriakan Konohamaru semakin lama semakin memelan, sejalan dengan menjauhnya mereka dari tempat Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak memperdulikan omelan cucu Sandaime itu. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman, untuk melihat hasil tes mereka. Semua peserta juga berada di tempat yang sama.

'Sebelas orang gugur. Baiklah, jadi siapa yang ke tahap final?' Naruto bermonolog dalam hati.

Pandangan semua orang kemudian teralih pada B yang tiba-tiba muncul, bersama dua orang yang mendorong sesuatu seperti papan pengumuman. Saat B menarik kain yang menutupi papan itu, hasilnya kemudian bisa dilihat oleh semua orang disitu.

"Inilah, yang maju ketahap final! Dasar payah, dasar lemah~!"

 _ **1\. Genyumaru**_ _(Kusagakure) waktu : 1 menit 10 detik.  
_ _ **2\. Shiranui Genma**_ _(Konohagakure) waktu : 3 menit 24 detik.  
_ _ **3\. Houzuki Mangetsu**_ _(Kirigakure) waktu : 5 menit 12 detik.  
_ _ **4\. Yamato**_ _(Konohagakure) waktu : 6 menit 54 detik.  
_ _ **5\. Pakura**_ _(Sunagakure) waktu : 7 menit 0 detik.  
_ _ **6\. Samui**_ _(Kumogakure) waktu : 7 menit 10 detik._

Naruto menganga dengan sangat lebar, dia shok, se-shok-shoknya. Dia tidak lulus? DIA TIDAK LULUS?!

Apa pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Konohamaru membuatnya kehabisan waktu? Apa dia didiskualifikasi? Apa dia...?

'Konohamaru, sialan...' Naruto menggeram kesal. Aura kehitaman menguar dari tubuhnya. Beberapa peserta yang tadi berada di dekatnya, perlahan mengambil langkah menjauh.

Dan di tenda para Genin, entah kenapa Konohamaru merasa badannya tiba-tiba menggigil.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?" Tanya Shikamaru.  
"Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba merasa takut, untuk alasan tertentu." Ucapnya masih bergidik

 _Kembali ke tempat pengumuman~_

"Ah, satu pengumuman lagi." B berbicara. Para peserta mendengarkan, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk memikirkan siksaan macam apa yang pantas ia turunkan pada Konohamaru setibanya nanti ia di Konoha.

"Ada satu peserta lagi yang lolos ke tahap final. Dia memiliki catatan waktu yang sama dengan Samui dari Kumogakure. Sebagai pertimbangan karena peserta lainnya memiliki catatan waktu diatas sepuluh menit, kami memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke tahap final." B berbicara.

"Dan nama peserta itu adalah..."

― **Χ―**

Keesokan harinya di Konohagakure, Minato serta beberapa pengawalnya berdiri di depan gerbang desa. Mereka bersiap untuk berangkat ke Kumo, untuk melihat kelangsungan babak final dari Ujian Jounin. Perhelatan final itu juga akan dihadiri oleh Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, serta Daimyou dari Kusagakure, mengingat peserta dari negara mereka yang juga turut berpartisipasi di Ujian Jounin yang digadang-gadang sebagai yang terhebat yang pernah ada.

"Aku pergi." Mencium kening istrinya, Minato kemudian berjalan meninggalkan desa tercintanya.

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menatap jadwal pertandingan ditangannya dengan tatapan antusias.

 _Shiranui Genma v Yamato_

 _Pakura v Samui_

 _Mangetsu Houzuki v_ Pemenang antara _**Pakura v Samui**_

Pertarungan kedua, ketiga dan keempat yang menunggu pemenang dari pertarungan ketiga.

Namun yang dinantikan Minato, tentu saja pertarungan pertama.

 _Namikaze Naruto v Genyumaru_

 **To Be Continiue...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah lama tidak update! *sujud. Salah saya, beneran. Kesibukan demi kesibukan terus menghantui. Bukannya dapet inspirasi, malah wb. Padahal plot udah mateng. Tapi, yang terpenting, fic ini tetep update, dan tetep terus melangkah maju.

Anyway, untuk Brother, tolong bersabar ya. Dan saya tahu fic saya ini jelek dan penuh kekurangan. Plot abal, dan tidak menarik. Ditambah lagi, saya sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi apabila ada kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan. Tapi, jika anda sekalian tertarik dengan fic saya ini, mohon komentar serta masukkannya, dan jangan lupa koreksinya! ^^

 _Aku bahkan sudah lupa cara buat Author Note, dan sudah gak tau lagi apa yang mau ditulis di sini.  
-_-_

See ya!

 _ **Sthricynix, out.**_


	8. Naruto vs Genyumaru

_**Sthricynix, in.**_

* * *

 ** _Sebagai tambahan_** _Genyumaru **adalah shinobi** klan Fuuma **yang dipakai** Orochimaru **sebagai tubuh pengganti** Sasuke **karena tim** Oto Yoninshu **terlalu lama sampai. Untuk kekuatannya, dia adalah budak** Orochimaru **yang terkuat saat itu selain **Kimimaro **dan** yang lain **. Dan semua kemampuannya di chapter ini,** murni **ciptaan saya.**_

* * *

" _Gen-nii."_

 _Pemuda berambut keperakan melihat ke samping, mendapati seorang gadis muda yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Genyumaru tersenyum dan mengusap rambut oranye gadis itu. "Ada apa, Sasame?"_

 _Gadis bernama Sasame itu berucap. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali ikut ke Kumo melihat pertandinganmu, tahu."_

 _Genyumaru terkekeh. "Kau sedang sakit, ingat? Lagipula, aku tidak sendiri. Arashi-sama juga ikut bersamaku." Dia kemudian mengecup kening adiknya itu sebelum bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti." Ucap pemuda dari klan Fuuma itu._

" _Janji?" Sasame mengangkat kelingkingnya._

" _Janji." Genyumaru mengaitkan jemarinya pada Sasame._

 _Tepat saat Genyumaru, bibir gadis itu kembali bersuara. "Gen-nii." Melihat tubuh sang kakak yang terhenti, Sasame melanjutkan. "Jangan kalah."_

 _Meski Sasame tak melihatnya, tapi gadis itu tahu sang kakak tersenyum saat ini._

" _Pasti."_

Dan saat itu Genyumaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia melirik ke samping saat menyadari seorang Ninja dengan rompi putih khas Kumo berdiri didekatnya. "Fuuma Genyumaru, sudah saatnya." Pria itu berucap datar.

"Baik."

Genyumaru kemudian bangun dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar menuju lapangan. Meregangkan beberapa persendian untuk memantapkan gerakannya nanti. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

* * *

 **Kaze**

 _I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

― **Χ―**

 _Sebuah fiksi penggemar yang dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi seorang bujangan terhadap sebuah Manga yang selalu berada di angan. Ditulis menggunakan aplikasi bajakan dan usaha tanpa bayaran. Mungkin kalian, bisa lebih menghargai arti dari sebuah perjuangan, dengan sumbangan, berupa review dari tangan rupawan, agar fiksi ini lebih berkesan, dan penulis tidak kesetanan._

― **Χ―**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Genyumaru vs Naruto**

"Wow, aku tidak pernah melihat Kumo seramai ini."

Seorang anak berkomentar kagum. Lolipop di mulutnya hampir saja terjatuh karena mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Sementara itu, seorang anak lain disebelahnya hanya memandangnya bosan. "Tentu saja, babak final ujian Jounin akan dilaksanakan di sini. Tentu saja berbagai tamu kehormatan dari banyak desa akan berkumpul di sini." Tangannya kemudian memukul kepala bocah lolipop tadi. "Omoi, kau benar-benar bodoh." Ketusnya.

"Ck. Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu." Anak itu mendecak kesal. Matanya memicing kearah bocah yang memukulnya tadi. "Kau tidak harus memukulku begitu 'kan, Karui?" Omoi menggumam kesal.

"Sudah sudah. Ayo, kita harus cepat. Nanti kita tidak bisa nonton." Karui mengabaikan keluhan Omoi dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Final ujian Jounin dilaksanakan di Pusat Latihan 1 Desa Kumo. Bisa dikatakan bahwa arena ini juga berfungsi sebagai alun-alun desa Kumo. Bentuknya yang seperti stadion dengan bangku penonton yang sangat banyak, ditambah lagi jaraknya yang cukup dekat dengan Kantor Raikage, membuat tempat ini dijadikan sebagai pusat kegiatan lapangan Desa Kumo.

Dilihat dari peserta yang berasal dari berbagai macam desa, Raikage telah menduga bahwa tempat ini takkan sanggup menampung para penonton dan tamu kehormatan dari berbagai negara. Karena itu, disediakan juga 5 layar yang menampilkan jalannya pertandingan yang disebar di seantero Kumo.

Salah satunya, berada di luar stadion, dan disitulah mayoritas rakyat Kumo berkumpul. Termasuk Omoi dan Karui.

Karui yang menatap layar besar dihadapannya dengan takjub, kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Omoi yang berlari kearahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Cepatlah, sudah mau mulai!"

Omoi sempat mendecak kesal. Tidak mengerti kenapa gadis berkulit eksotis itu begitu bersemangat. Namun, dia menelan ludah saat melihat ke layar besar didepannya.

"Menakjubkan."

― **Χ―**

Ketujuh peserta berbaris dengan tegak. Posisi gagah mereka kokoh menghadap tribun yang diisi oleh para pemimpin negara. Merupakan sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bisa memamerkan kemampuan mereka kepada orang nomor satu di desa masing-masing.

Didepan para peserta tersebut, sang pengadil berdiri santai. Dia mendengus sesaat sebelum berucap tanpa menoleh. "Lakukan yang terbaik. Karena pada saat ini―" Jounin senior bernama Darui itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap tribun kehormatan, "―Kalianlah bintangnya!"

Di tribun, para Kage dari empat desa telah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, dengan pengawal yang setia berdiri dibelakang mereka. Rasa tertarik yang begitu tinggi terpancar jelas di raut wajah para pemimpin itu.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Mizukage-dono?" Minato memulai pembicaraan.

"Impresif, jika kau tanya aku. Hokage-dono." Sang Mizukage bernama Mei Terumi itu memberikan komentarnya. "Kurasa, ini akan jauh dari ekspetasiku."

"Ditambah lagi, mereka semua adalah pengguna _Kekkei_." Kazekage menambahkan, yang disambut anggukan antusias dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Konoha, memiliki banyak Ninja yang berbakat, eh. Hokage-dono?" Raikage membuka suara. "3 dari 7 peserta berasal dari Konoha. Sisanya, hanya menyumbang masing-masing satu." Ucapan Raikage hanya membuat Minato tertawa garing.

"Tapi, apa maksud dari kaca yang membungkus tribun penonton itu, Raikage-dono?" Mei berucap saat menyadari bahwa tribun penonton dilapisi semacam kaca yang membatasi antara bangku mereka dengan area pertarungan.

"Aku yakin, kalian sudah tahu betapa berbahayanya pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Itu sebagai perlindungan tambahan. Selain dari tim Kekkai." Jelasnya.

"Tim Kekkai?" Kini giliran Kazekage yang membuka suara. Pria berambut merah itu menatap Raikage dengan heran. "Kau tidak melebih-lebihkan, bukan?"

"Kurasa tidak, Kazekage-dono." Bukan Raikage, melainkan Minato yang menjawabnya. "Lagipula, kita harus menyiapkan segala kemungkinan bukan? Seperti yang tadi kita bahas, peserta kali ini memiliki level yang jauh berbeda." Jelasnya yang disambut anggukan dari Mizukage dan Kazekage, serta senyum simpul dari Raikage.

"Kalian tidak melupakan seseorang, bukan?"

Saat suara baru itu keluar, keempat Ninja kelas atas itu langsung menoleh, menemukan sebuah pria dengan perawakan tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu gelapnya yang bermodel pendek. Mizukage langsung membuka suara. "Arashi-dono!"

Pria bernama yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi dari Desa Kusa itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum kemudian duduk disebelah Minato. "Maaf, atas keterlambatanku. Kalian tahu kan, akses dari Kusa ke Kumo cukup sulit. Ditambah lagi teknologi yang tak memadai." Arashi berbicara dengan nada kasual.

"Tapi syukurlah, acaranya baru akan dimulai." Dia menambahkan.

"Desa Kusa juga sepertinya memiliki Chuunin yang sangat berbakat ya?" Kazekage melihat ke arah Genyumaru untuk sesaat sebelum kembali melihat Arashi. " _Fuuma Genyumaru_ , benar?"

"Ah, dia adalah satu-satunya Tokubetsu Chuunin di desa kami. Tentu kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik bukan?" Arashi tertawa singkat. "Tapi, yah. Dia memang sangat berbakat."

"Ya, dia mendapat nilai tertinggi hampir di semua ujian." Minato menambahi sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Oh lihat, sudah dimulai."

― **Χ―**

"Hmmm... Kurasa ini akan sulit."

Seorang pria dengan kulit hitam tampak sedang berpikir keras sambil menatap sebuah kertas kecilnya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia membuka suara. "850 Ryo, untuk Fuuma Genyumaru." Dia kemudian memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kotak yang dibawa seorang pria lainnya.

 _Kotak Taruhan_.

"Baiklah, Jay-san." Pria tadi meninggalkan lelaki botak bernama Jay itu.

Oh, tentu saja. Tidak akan seru jika tidak ada taruhan bukan. Jika kalian melihat dengan lebih jelas, para penonton di dalam atau di luar stadion, sebagian besar memegang kertas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bursa taruhan. Ini juga salah satu cara Desa Kumo menambah anggaran mereka.

Bursa taruhan itu juga memiliki data yang cukup lengkap mengenai para peserta. Tidak terlalu mendetil memang. Namun sudah cukup sebagai studi perbandingan mereka. Terdiri dari foto, biografi singkat, sampai kemampuan dasar dan kemampuan khusus para peserta.

"Um, Jay-san?" Pria plontos itu melihat ke samping saat namanya dipanggil. Menemukan seorang bocah dengan tampang bodoh, dengan permen karet terkunyah dimulutnya.

"Ya, Yurui?"

Bocah bernama Yurui itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah bursa taruhan yang dipegangnya. "Aku sudah tahu mengenai _Kekkei_ _Genkai_. Di akademi sudah ada diajarkan tentang itu." Jarinya kemudian bergerak ke arah yang lebih spesifik. "Tapi, apa maksud dari _Kekkei Zenshin_?" Tanyanya.

Jay tersenyum singkat. "Yah, kurasa aku bisa menjelaskan sedikit. Mengingat pertandingan juga mulai setengah jam lagi."

"Dengar. Informasi ini memang bukan untuk diketahui Genin sepertimu. Tapi untukmu, aku membuat pengecualian." Jay kemudian memulai penjelasannya.

"Di dunia ini, ada kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh segelintir Ninja. Dan biasanya, hal ini berhubungan dengan yang namanya _Kekkei_ ( _Bloodline_ ). _Kekkei Genkai_ ( _Bloodline Limit_ ), seperti yang kau tahu, merupakan kemampuan turunan klan. Atau sebuah kemampuan yang dihasilkan dari penggabungan dua elemen chakra dengan kontrol tingkat tinggi. Beberapa _Doujutsu_ atau elemen yang tidak termasuk 5 elemen dasar, termasuk dalam ini." Jay menjelaskan sambil menggambar di sebuah kertas. Visual yang diharapkan membuat Yurui lebih mudah mengerti.

Dia kemudian menarik garisnya ke samping. "Umumnya, Ninja tingkat Jounin bisa memiliki dua jenis elemen, dan membuat Kekkei Genkai mereka sendiri. Walaupun, hanya beberapa orang yang tercatat dalam sejarah bisa melakukan hal ini. Dan, ada dua, dari desa kita." Jay kemudian menatap Yurui tepat dimata. "Kau tahu siapa?"

"Sandaime Raikage-sama, Darui-san."

"Tepat. Walaupun kedengarannya mudah, menggabungkan dua elemen tidaklah sesederhana itu. Tapi memang biasanya, seorang Ninja tahap Jounin bisa memiliki dua elemen walau tidak sampai tahap Kekkei Genkai."

"Baik, dan _Kekkei Zenshin_?"

"Meski begitu, diantara para Ninja, ada beberapa orang yang ditakdirkan hanya bisa memiliki 1 elemen chakra seumur hidupnya. Kau bisa mengatakan ini kekurangan, tapi coba dengar; _Kekkei Zenshin_ ( _Bloodline Advance_ ), adalah penguasaan satu elemen sampai ke tahap tertinggi dimana mereka bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan segel atau sumber apapun untuk mengaktifkan jurusnya."

Yurui mulai meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Meski orang menganggap Kekkei Zenshin sebelah mata karena merupakan kasta terendah dari ketiga jenis Kekkei, tapi mereka yang sudah berhadapan dengan pengguna Kekkei Zenshin, tidak akan berani mengatakan itu. Sejauh ini, yang dikatakan sebagai pengguna Kekkei Zenshin terkuat di muka bumi adalah, Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Yang dikatakan bisa menciptakan jurus _Suiton_ level tertinggi, bahkan di tempat yang tidak ada sumber airnya sekalipun."

Jay kemudian menunjuk beberapa foto peserta. "Lihat biodatanya, mereka para pengguna Kekkei Zenshin, hanya memiliki satu elemen 'kan?" Melihat Yurui yang mengangguk, Jay melanjutkan. "Akan tetapi, perlu kau ketahui, Kekkei Zenshin tidak hanya sekadar mengontrol elemen. Seperti yang kukatakan, itu adalah level tertinggi dari penguasaan elemen chakra. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka bisa melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal dengan kontrol chakra mereka." Jari Jay kemudian mengarah ke foto peserta dari desa Kiri. "Houzuki Mangetsu. Klan Mangetsu juga memiliki Kekkei Zenshin elemen air. Saking gilanya, mereka bisa merubah tubuh mereka menjadi air yang _resist_ terhadap serangan fisik."

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan kecepatan regenerasi sel dan penyembuhan mereka." Setelah itu Jay menutup penjelasannya. Menatap sang Genin yang sepertinya _shok_ dengan informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

Yurui membuka suara. "D-dan semua peserta di sini. M-memiliki, K-K-Kekkei?" Dia tergagap karena rasa takut.

"Zenshin dan Genkai. Yap." Jay menjawab sembari memberikan empasis dengan membuka jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Menyadari ketakutan Genin didekatnya, Jay menepuk kepala bocah itu. "Tenanglah. Itu kenapa Kekkei Zenshin tidak pernah dimasukkan ke dalam Kurikulum Akademi kita. Lagipula, ini merupakan pelajaran buatmu." Jay kemudian menatap ke arah para peserta. "Kau akan mengetahui seberapa berbahayanya pengguna Kekkei."

Namun, Yurui menyadari sesuatu dan kembali bertanya. "Kau berkata ada tiga jenis Kekkei. Maksudmu, ada lagi?"

Jay tertawa sebelum mengacak-acak rambut muridnya itu. "Ada saatnya kau tahu, itu bocah. Lagipula lupakan itu." Jay kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah arena. "Pertandingan sudah mau dimulai."

― **Χ―**

" _WELCOME EVERYBODY!"_

Suara keras dari mikrofon terdengar di penjuru stadion. Tepat di bawah tribun para Kage, terdapat sebuah tribun lagi yang lebih kecil. Disitulah asal suara tadi. Seorang pria dengan dandanan nyentrik khas Kumo, dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata hitamnya, memegang mikrofon dan kembali berteriak.

" _Namaku adalah Killer B. Dan akulah pemandu kalian!_ " B berteriak dengan semangat, berhasil memancing gairah para penonton disitu. " _Teruntuk para penonton, silahkan nikmati pertandingan ini. Jangan takut, kaca proteksi sudah dipasang_ _ **olehku**_ _dan kujamin keselamatan kalian! Tim Pengaman juga sudah siap mengatasi kejadian tak terduga! Duduk dengan nyaman, dan nikmati tontonan! YEAH!_ "

B kemudian menunjuk ke arah lapangan. " _Para hadirin sekalian, jika kalian lihat kelapangan, kalian akan menemukan, seorang pria tampan namun mengesalkan!_ " Perempatan kesal sempat muncul di dahi pria yang menjadi sasaran hinaan B, namun dia tetap menjaga profesionalitasnya dan mencoba tetap tenang. " _Dialah pengadil final ujian Jounin kali ini,_ _ **Kumogakure no Darui!**_ " B berteriak disambut dengan riuh penonton.

" _Teruntuk para peserta, peraturannya sederhana. Kalahkan musuhmu, buat dia menyerah! Para pemimpin dan panitia telah sepakat soal kematian. Jika ada peserta yang tewas, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi, tentu saja kami akan mencegah itu tidak terjadi!_ "

" _Keluarkan kemampuan kalian, dan bertarunglah!_ "

Riuh penonton semakin menggila. B tampak sangat hebat menularkan semangatnya ke seisi stadion. Dan teriakan serta tepuk tangan itu semakin menjadi saat dua pintu besi di berbeda sisi mulai terbuka.

Dan saat dua Ninja berjalan pelan dari masing-masing pintu, sorakan menjadi semakin semarak.

" _INILAH MEREKA! Berjalan memasuki lapangan bagaikan rival! Oh, aku bersemangat sekali!_ "

Layar proyeksi besar itu kemudian menampilkan Ninja berambut perak dengan setelan kimononya. B kembali bersuara. " _Dia adalah satu-satunya Ninja dari desa Kusa! Merupakan Shinobi dengan nilai tertinggi di sepanjang ujian! Dia juga mendapat waktu tercepat di tes terakhir! Sang jenius,_ _ **FUUMA GENYUMARU**_ _!"_

Teriakan lagi-lagi menggema, dan layar proyeksi kini menampilkan sang lawan.

" _Di sisi lainnya, seorang Ninja yang sampai kemari semata-mata hanya keberuntungan. Dia seharusnya tidak lolos di tahap terakhir._ " B melanjutkan, mencoba abai pada Naruto yang berteriak marah padanya. " _Tapi kemampuannya cukup mumpuni, mampukah dia menghadapi sang jenius? Putra Yondaime Hokage,_ _ **NAMIKAZE NARUTO**_ _!_ " B menutup sesi perkenalan dengan sorakan yang seakan tiada henti itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua peserta telah sampai berhadapan di depan Darui. Pria Kumo dengan rambut berwarna putih itu kemudian berbicara. "Kalian sudah tahu peraturannya. Disini, akulah wasit. Aku berhak menghentikan pertandingan ini jika kalian melakukan pelanggaran. Jadilah Shinobi terhormat, dan selamat bertarung." Darui mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Pria itu kemudian menurunkannya cepat, dan melompat mundur sembari berteriak. " **HAJIME!** "

― **Χ―**

Tepat setelah Darui meninggalkan mereka, kedua Shinobi itu melompat mundur. Menjauh satu sama lain. Bergerak cepat, Genyumaru membentuk kombinasi 11 _insou_ ( _Hand Seals_ ) dengan cepat sebelum menapakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah.

" _ **Koton : Shinkoryuudan!**_ ( _Steel Release : Divine Steel Dragon Projectile._ )"

Besi berukuran raksasa dengan kepadatan tertinggi tercipta. Dan dengan cepat, membentuk objek naga yang melesat kencang kearah Naruto. Genyumaru menyeringai melihat ciptaannya. Rasa percaya diri tinggi menyelimuti relung hatinya.

'Akan kuakhiri ini dengan cepat. Kita lihat sehebat apa kemampuanmu, Namikaze Naruto.' Batin pemuda berambut perak itu.

Seisi stadion terbelalak. Meskipun mereka sudah tahu Kekkei Genkai milik Genyumaru dari Bursa Taruhan, tetap saja mereka masih tak percaya bisa melihat sebuah Kekkei Genkai itu secara langsung, dan secepat ini. Bahkan Genyumaru langsung mengeluarkan salah satu Jutsu dari arsenalnya.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, dia memandang naga itu sesaat. Dan saat kemudian Naruto menutup matanya, dunia seakan-akan menjadi melambat. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi ke atas dan merapatkan jari-jarinya. Memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, Naruto berusaha merasakan semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

 _Daun berjatuhan._

 _Retakan tanah._

 _Teriakan para penonton._

 _Bebatuan yang terlempar._

 _Debu bertebaran._

 _Semilir angin._

Semua terasa lambat, dan perlahan, chakra kehijauan berkumpul di tangan kanannya. Semakin cepat chakra itu bergerak, semakin tajam pula Naruto membentuknya.

Ketika naga besi itu sudah tiba tepat di depannya, sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya. Dunia kembali bergerak dengan semestinya.

'Mati!' Genyumaru membatin.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke bawah.

' _Seperti angin. Selalu naik menuju tempat bertekanan tinggi. Angin akan menghadapi tantangan, memotong dan melewati semuanya.'_

" _ **Fuuton : Kazekiri.**_ ( _Wind Release : Wind Cut_ )." Dia menggumam pelan.

Tebasan angin tercipta dengan mahadasyat seiring dengan tebasan vertikal dari tangan kanan Naruto. Angin tersebut melesat dengan cepat dan membelah naga besi tersebut menjadi dua. Membiarkannya jatuh ke bagian kiri dan kanan Naruto.

" _DIA MEMBELAHNYA!_ " B berteriak keras. Untuk sesaat para penonton, termasuk Minato terbelalak dengan mulut menganga, sebelum akhirnya berteriak bergemuruh menyadari kehebatan sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Genyumaru bengong untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kebodohan saat melihat angin tebasan Naruto tidak hanya berhenti membelah Jutsunya, tapi masih bergerak cepat kearahnya. Tidak ingin kalah dengan konyol, Genyumaru merespon dengan membentuk Insou sebelum menapakkan telapak tangannya lagi ke tanah.

" _ **Koton : Koryuuheki!**_ ( _Steel Release : Steel Style Wall_ )."

Genyumaru menciptakan sebuah dinding besi yang sontak saja bertabrakan dengan Jutsu angin milik Naruto. Getaran akibat gesekan yang sangat kuat itu akhirnya berhenti beberapa detik kemudian. Genyumaru keluar dari dinding perlindungannya dan dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipercaya.

Pria berambut perak itu sudah menduga kalau kekuatan _Kazekiri_ milik Naruto pasti sudah melemah seiring angin itu membelah naganya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kekuatan yang tersisa itu masih mampu menembus 60% dari tembok besinya yang setebal 1,5 meter itu.

Genyumaru menatap Naruto tak percaya. 'Setelah memotong habis salah satu Arsenalku, ternyata masih mampu memotong _Koryuuheki_ sampai sedalam ini? Gila. Inikah Kekkei Zenshin itu?'

Tapi, dari semua itu. Fakta yang paling mengejutkan Genyumaru adalah Jutsu Naruto itu sendiri. _Kazekiri_ adalah salah satu teknik dasar Fuuton yang hanya berlabel C di gulungan jutsu Ninja. Jurus awam dengan level rendah seperti itu mampu memotong habis Jutsu Kekkei Genkai level A miliknya? Luar biasa.

Sementara itu, para penonton juga merasakan keterkejutan yang sama. Seorang Shinobi muda berambut biru bertanya pada pria disebelahnya. "Bagaimana jurus level bawah bisa menjadi sekuat itu, Ao-san?"

Pria dengan sebelah mata tertutup yang duduk disebelahnya bersidekap. "Kekkei Zenshin memang seperti itu. Lihat saja Mizu Teppou no Jutsu milik klan Houzuki. Mainan anak Akademi bisa menjadi senjata mematikan di tangan mereka." Pria itu berbicara dengan nada yang tercekat.

"Jangan remehkan level tertinggi dari kontrol chakra sempurna." Ao menambahkan.

Kembali ke arena, Genyumaru menggigit ujung jempolnya. Memikirkan strategi yang harus ia gunakan untuk melawan si pirang ini.

Namun, seakan tidak memberikan sang Ninja Kusa kesempatan, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping Genyumaru. Dengan kaki kiri, Naruto menendang Genyumaru sekuat tenaga. Pengguna elemen besi itu kemudian menyilangkan tangan sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Namun tetap saja, Genyumaru terpental beberapa meter.

Namun pria berambut perak itu tetap menyeringai sambil menurunkan tangannya. " _ **Koton : Kouka no Jutsu.**_ ( _Steel Release : Hardening Technique_ )."

Naruto mendecih sesaat menyadari Jutsu yang digunakan musuhnya. "Seharusnya itu tembus jika saja kau menggunakan _Doton_. Ternyata _Kouka no Jutsu_ jika diciptakan dengan _Koton_ jauh lebih keras ya? Kakiku bahkan masih sakit, walau aku sudah melapisinya dengan chakra." Sebuah pujian meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Genyumaru tersenyum. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu."

Naruto terkejut saat setengah dari tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam tanah. Ditambah lagi dengan aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menyambar kearahnya. Sang Namikaze muda bergerak cepat dengan menghancurkan tanah yang mengepungnya dengan hentakan angin, sebelum kemudian melompat tinggi ke atas menghindari listrik itu.

Mata biru Naruto beralih ke arah Genyumaru yang kini sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi percikan listrik yang terus menerus melingkupi tubuhnya. Elektron petir itu terus menerus menyambar dengan keras sampai menghancurkan beberapa bagian tanah.

'Gawat.'

Genyumaru menggumam pelan. " _ **Raiton : Raijin Kumite.**_ ( _Lightning Release : Lighting Golem Fist_ )."

Sesaat setelah itu, Genyumaru langsung muncul dibelakang Naruto dan menghantam punggung pemuda tersebut. Membuat Naruto jatuh ketanah dengan keras.

"UARGH!" Sedikit memuntahkan darah, tentu saja.

" _WOW! APA ITU?! CEPAT SEKALI!_ " B berteriak keheranan melihat kecepatan Genyumaru yang mendekati kecepatan kakaknya saat menggunakan _Raikou_ _Yoroi_ ( _Lighting Armor_ ) miliknya.

Di sisi para Kage, Mizukage memberikan komentarnya, "Tidak hanya kemampuan _Koton_ miliknya. Tetapi dia juga memiliki kemampuan mumpuni dalam pengendalian dua elemen dasarnya. Dan sangat fleksibel menggunakannya dalam pertarungan." Mata cantik wanita itu beralih pada Arashi. "Tak kusangka, Kusa melahirkan Ninja seberbakat, Genyumaru-kun."

Dan Arashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat bangga pada adiknya itu.

"Ya. Tapi yang paling berbahaya bagiku adalah betapa cepatnya dia bisa menggunakan elemen-elemen itu bergantian. Apalagi lihatlah." Minato menunjuk kearah Genyumaru. Pandangan para pemimpin itu kontan saja mengikutinya. "Dia bahkan bisa memakai Kekkei Genkai dan elemen dasar secara bersamaan seperti itu. Impresif sekali." Minato memberikan pujiannya atas serangan _Raijin Kumite_ -nya Genyumaru.

Sementara itu, Naruto berusaha bangkit dari retakan tanah bekas jatuhnya tadi. Namun hanya sesaat setelah dia berdiri sempurna, Genyumaru telah muncul didepannya untuk memukul perutnya dengan telak.

" _ **Raijin Kumite : Ryuutouki!**_ ( _Lightning Golem Fist : Dragon-Lamp Demon_ )."

Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke belakang dengan cepat. Namun tidak lama karena Genyumaru telah muncul dibelakang Naruto, menendangnya membuat Naruto melesat ke arah yang berlawanan. Kemudian Genyumaru muncul kembali ke depan Naruto dan menghantam perutnya lagi. Genyumaru mengulang hal tersebut sampai 18 kali. Mengakhiri kombinasi _Ryuutouki_ -nya dengan sebuah pukulan telak yang membuat Naruto menghantam dinding stadion.

"KOMBINASI LUAR BIASA DARI GENYUMARU! APAKAH NARUTO AKAN BERTAHAN?!"

Genyumaru terhenti dengan nafas yang tersengal. _Ryuutouki_ memang sangat menguras tenaganya. Ditambah lagi, dia harus menggunakan _Raiton_ dan _Koton_ disaat yang bersamaan. _Raiton_ untuk mempercepat gerakan dan memperkuat gerakannya, serta _Koton_ untuk memperkeras tangan dan kakinya, menambah efek serangan yang dilesakkannya pada Naruto.

"Jurus apa itu?" Seorang Ninja muda berteriak di bangku penonton.

Didekatnya, seorang pria juga berkomentar tanpa memindahkan pandangannya pada pertarungan. "Jadi itu _Raijin Kumite_ yang terkenal. Aku tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang bisa memakainya selain Raikage-sama. Ditambah lagi dia bukan Ninja Kumo. Kontrol elemennya sangat mengesankan."

Warna keperakan perlahan memudar dari kaki dan tangan Genyumaru saat pemuda itu mendisfungsi elemen besi yang sedari tadi melapisi. Tindakan penghematan chakra karena Genyumaru tahu, jika orang itu memang sekuat reputasinya, maka Namikaze Naruto takkan tumbang begitu saja.

Dari balik kepulan asap, sebuah Kunai tiba-tiba melesat kearahnya dengan cepat. Masih sangat mudah bagi Genyumaru karena ia hanya tinggal menggeser kepalanya sedikit.

Sebuah kesalahan yang harus ia bayar mahal.

Saat Genyumaru melihat Kunai yang melewati kepalanya itu, dalam gerakan lambat, pemuda itu menyadari Kunai bercabang tiga itu memiliki sebuah perkamen _Fuuinjutsu_ yang terpasang disana. Sebuah deduksi berjalan dan bermuara ke satu kesimpulan.

'Sialan.'

Tepat sepersekian detik kemudian secercah cahaya kekuningan muncul disitu. Diikuti dengan suara desingan angin yang memekakkan telinga, Naruto menghantamkan chakra padat ditangannya ke arah sang lawan.

" _ **Rasengan!**_ ( _Spiralling Sphere_ )."

Kecepatan yang tinggi membuat _Rasengan_ milik Naruto dengan telak menghantam Genyumaru. Saat Naruto melepas Jutsunya, _Rasengan_ itu menerbangkan Genyumaru dengan berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menghantam dinding stadion.

Genyumaru terjatuh setelah menghantam dinding itu. Dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengingat betapa keras chakra padat itu berusaha menghancurkan perutnya yang dia yakin akan terjadi apabila dia tidak melapisi tubuhnya dengan jutsu _Koton_ miliknya.

Dan kini, kedua Shinobi itu kembali berhadapan dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka.

"Gila. Pertarungan ini seharusnya ada di final." Beberapa orang berkomentar akan jalannya pertandingan.

"Mau aku kalah atau menang dalam taruhan bodoh itu, aku tak peduli. Mereka sama kuatnya."

Lapangan pertarungan yang tadinya mulus, kini sudah hancur lebur. Dengan naga besi raksasa yang sudah terbelah dua, serta retakan tanah disana-sini termasuk di beberapa bagian dinding stadion. Dan di sudut selatan, Naruto dan Genyumaru kembali berhadapan.

" _ **Raiton : Raijin Kumite.**_ ( _Lightning Release : Lighting Golem Fist_ )." Listrik kembali mengalir di sekujur tubuh Genyumaru.

" _Baiklah, kurasa mereka berniat mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Oh, sial! AKU TIDAK SABAR!_ "

Rambut Naruto berkibar pelan, semakin lama semakin cepat seiring munculnya pusaran angin yang melingkupinya. " _ **Fuuton : Kaihi.**_ ( _Wind Release : Evasion_ )." Sesaat setelah itu Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengkompresi tekanan udara di sekitarnya, membuatnya berputar dan bergerak semakin kencang. Desingan angin terdengar jelas disitu.

Menyadari sesuatu, Darui menjentikkan jari, dan seorang ANBU muncul disebelahnya. "Perintah anda, Darui-san?" Sang ANBU membungkuk sopan.

"Perintahkan Tim Kekkai agar segera bersiap. Jika keadaan diluar kendali, laksanakan protokol A."

ANBU tersebut mengangguk patuh sebelum menghilang dalam percikan petir kecil, tanda diaktifkannya _Raiton : Shunshin no Jutsu_ ( _Lightning Release : Lightning Teleportation Technique_ ) khas Ninja Desa Kumo. "Baik."

Pandangan sang wasit menajam menatap Naruto dan Genyumaru. 'Mereka akan meningkatkan level pertarungan. Kurasa ada baiknya berjaga-jaga.' Darui membatin.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang berada di belakang Minato membuka mata kirinya. "Minato-sensei. Kurasa ini akan sangat hebat." _Sharingan_ miliknya berputar perlahan.

Meskipun dia cukup terkejut karena Kakashi memutuskan menggunakan matanya untuk melihat pertarungan yang akan terjadi, tapi Minato memaklumi hal itu. Yang akan terjadi, akan sangat cepat.

Tentu saja. Baik _Raijin Kumite_ maupun _Kaihi_ , merupakan Jutsu untuk meningkatkan kecepatan pengguna bahkan sampai ketahap seorang pengguna Hachimon yang membuka gerbang kelima. Lebih spesifiknya, _Raijin Kumite_ meningkatkan kecepatan seorang dengan mengalirkan listrik kejut di sekujur tubuh. Hal ini spontan membuat sistem saraf tubuh menjadi jauh lebih cepat secara ekstrim. Sementara itu _Kaihi_ , dalam pengertian yang lain, meningkatkan kelincahan seorang Shinobi dan memungkinkannya menjadi secepat angin topan. Dikatakan, kalau bisa menyentuh Shinobi yang menggunakan _Kaihi_ adalah suatu prestasi yang sangat membanggakan.

Di lain tempat, seorang Genin yang begitu ketakutan melihat jalannya pertandingan, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan minumannya.

Naruto dan Genyumaru melesat satu sama lain. Kecepatan mereka mendistorsi waktu seakan-akan sekeliling mereka berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

Kedua Ninja itu akhirnya bertemu. Naruto memulai dengan melancarkan pukulan telak dengan cepat ke arah wajah Genyumaru. Itu memang mengenai pemuda besi tapi Genyumaru merespon dengan melancarkan pukulan ke perut Naruto.

Tidak berhenti, Genyumaru kembali berusaha memukul kembali wajah pemuda pirang. Namun reaksi Naruto cukup cepat untuk mengangkat siku kanannya. Genyumaru berhasil memukul Naruto, dan Naruto berhasil menyikut keras Genyumaru.

Terpental ke masing-masing sisi, kedua orang itu kembali berlari satu sama lain. Genyumaru mengangkat tinjunya yang sudah ia lapisi dengan _Koton_ dan _Raiton_ , dan Naruto dengan _Rasengan_ yang sudah berputar ganas di tangannya.

" _ **RAIKOKEN!**_ ( _Lightning Steel Fist_ )."  
" _ **RASENGAN!**_ ( _Spiralling Sphere_ )."

Dua jutsu ganas berlevel tinggi itu bertemu dengan keras. Hantamannya seimbang dan membuat kedua Ninja itu terpental ke belakang, dan menabrak dinding stadion di belakang mereka dengan keras.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga, minuman sang Genin tadi, menyentuh tanah.

Pertarungan _Taijutsu_ ( _Body Technique_ ) dengan kombinasi _Seishitsu Henka_ ( _Nature Transformation_ ) yang ditutup dengan tubrukan dua jutsu kelas A itu, hanya berlangsung selama 2 detik. Itu alasan kenapa Kakashi menggunakan matanya untuk bisa melihat pertarungan barusan.

Bagi mayoritas penonton, mereka hanya mengetahui kalau sesaat setelah Genyumaru dan Naruto bertemu tadi, mereka langsung melakukan jurus dan terpental satu sama lain. Hanya para Kage, beberapa Jounin dan para pengguna _Doujutsu_ -lah yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada selang dua detik yang sangat singkat itu.

Luar biasa!

― **Χ―**

Naruto dan Genyumaru berjalan keluar dari retakan yang mereka buat. Pakaian tempur mereka sudah robek disana-sini dengan beberapa bagian mulai memerah karena darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Pandangan mereka lebih tajam dari saat pertama kali berhadapan. Tentu saja karena sudah ada satu hal yang pasti di otak mereka saat ini.

― ' _Lawanku kali ini,_ _ **kuat**_ _!'  
_ **―** _'Lawanku kali ini,_ _ **kuat**_ _!'_

Baik dari Naruto maupun Genyumaru, mereka sudah cukup lelah akan pertandingan ini dan berniat mengakhirinya sekarang. Karena tentu saja, ada pertandingan lain yang harus mereka hadapi apabila mereka memenangkan pertarungan ini. Tidak bijak rasanya apabila hanya melampiaskan nafsu bertarung tanpa memikirkan langkah ke depan.

Tidak, mereka tidak datang untuk sesuatu seperti itu.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah Genyumaru. Sementara sang lawan langsung membentuk 8 insou kemudian menapakkan tangannya ke tanah.

" _ **Koton : Koryuusou!**_ ( _Steel Release : Steel Rising Spears_ )."

Puluhan tombak besi raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah. Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto cukup terkejut karena kecepatannya. Beberapa dari tombak itu bahkan berhasil menggores dan menusuk tubuh Naruto.

'Ck, sial. Dia tidak membiarkanku melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat!' Naruto terus berusaha menghindari tombak-tombak itu. 'Cepat sekali, akan sangat sulit menggunakan Fuuton dikondisi seperti ini.' Batinnya.

Namun, bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa berimprovisasi dengan otak kreatifnya untuk situasi seperti ini. Dengan sedikit trik dengan dua belas Kunai, Naruto menebarkan kunainya ke udara dan terus menerus berteleportasi antar Kunai, sembari menghindari serangan Genyumaru dengan memilih Kunai-Kunai yang letaknya aman.

Boros chakra, tentu saja. Namun, dia tidak punya banyak pilihan saat ini.

Genyumaru sambil mengontrol tombak-tombaknya dari kejauhan. Dan saat dia melihat sebuah kesempatan, tentu pria besi itu tidak menyianyiakannya. Saat Naruto berteleportasi untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua kaki Ninja itu mendarat ditanah, dan area yang sudah dipenuhi besi ciptaanya, Genyumaru membuat besi itu, menahan kaki Naruto, dan mengekangnya di tanah.

"UGH!" Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Kedua tangan dan kakinya telah terkunci oleh besi. Dan setengah dari tubuhnya telah terbenam ke dalam tanah.

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, Genyumaru telah muncul didepannya dengan sebuah pedang yang ia ciptakan, dan menggunakannya untuk mengancam Naruto di leher. "Menyerahlah." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang tidak menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan kelelahannya.

"LUAR BIASA! PERTUNJUKAN APIK DIBERIKAN OLEH GENYUMARU!"

Teriakan para penonton seakan menggila menyambut komentar B. Mereka bersorak senang akan pertarungan hebat yang tampaknya sudah akan berakhir ini.

Hanya saja, dari bangku para Kage, Arashi menjadi yang pertama menyadari suatu kejanggalan dan langsung meneriaki sang adik. "GENYUMARU, AWAS!"

Sedikit kebingungan dengan teriakan Arashi, Genyumaru menjadi terkejut saat Naruto dalam belenggunya tiba-tiba pecah menjadi kepulan asap, bersamaan dengan munculnya suara desingan angin dari belakang. Genyumaru serta merta berbalik dan menemukan Naruto yang berada di udara, dengan bola energi padat di tangan kanannya.

Dan saat Naruto menekan bola energi itu semakin kecil, berusaha memadatkan tekanannya, Genyumaru langsung tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi apabila terkena.

Karena itu dia langsung merespon saat Naruto melesat kearahnya dengan _Rasengan_ di tangan yang memiliki tingkat kepadatan tinggi itu. Genyumaru mengaliri tangannya dengan chakra _Raiton_ kemudian menggabungkannya dengan _Koton_ miliknya. Dia terpaksa mengeluarkan jutsu rahasia yang merupakan pilihan terakhirnya itu.

" _ **Chou Rasengan!**_ ( _Great Spiralling Sphere_ )."  
" _ **Raiton : Raitentouki!**_ ( _Lightning Release : Lightning Heaven-Lamp Demon_ )."

Dan saat ledakan itu terjadi, tekanan energi terjadi. Saking kuatnya, sampai menciptakan angin yang cukup kencang untuk menimbulkan abu yang sangat pekat, serta membuat retak beberapa bagian kaca pelindung stadion itu.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" B berteriak panik.

Lapangan tertutup karena abu yang tercipta dari ledakan itu. Sementara angin kencang berhembus disitu karena ledakan tadi. Bahkan Darui harus menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah agar tubuhnya tak terlempar akibat kuatnya tekanan angin disitu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Para Kage tampaknya cukup kebingungan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Oi, siapa yang menang?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus keluar dari mulut para penonton.

Perlahan, asap itu mulai menipis, dan Darui mulai bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik itu. Pertama, dia bisa melihat siluet orang yang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya, dan didekatnya, seorang yang lain sudah tergeletak lemah tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Dan saat abu itu semakin menipis, dan Darui pada akhirnya bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas, pria berambut putih itu mengangkat tangannya kemudian berteriak keras. "Pertandingan Selesai!"

Semua menunggu hasil dengan nafas yang tercekat.

"Pertandingan Pertama, Final Ujian Jounin. Fuuma Genyumaru melawan Namikaze Naruto."

Abu pekat yang tadi menutupi kini hilang secara sempurna, memberikan kesempatan bagi semua penonton untuk melihat hasilnya secara langsung.

Seorang pria pirang berdiri dengan tegak sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"DIMENANGKAN OLEH NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Dan teriakan seluruh penonton, bergemuruh di tempat itu.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continiue...**_

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_ **:** Dan selesai. Wow, 5k _words_. Ini adalah bab terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Oh, tentu saja masih kalah jauh dengan para master yang bisa membuat sampai 10k lebih. Tapi intinya, saya sudah berusaha agar chapter kali ini padat. Karenanya pertarungan Genyumaru dan Naruto saya selesaikan di satu chapter, agar tidak bertele-tele.

Untuk Kekkei Zenshin, itu adalah konsep original saya. Saya harap penjelasan Jay diatas sudah cukup untuk reader sekalian. Mayoritas Jutsu diatas juga kreasi saya sendiri. Mengenai Kekkei Zenshin ini, akan saya tonjolkan lebih lagi seiring kontinuitas cerita. Dan, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan lebih mengenai ini, bisa dari kolom review atau PM! ^^

Teruntuk Guest, yang menganggap fic ini jadi tidak menyenangkan karena _pair_ yang bisa dibilang _mainstream_ , tolong pahami lagi, alasan saya memilih _pair_ yang cukup umum dan sederhana, karena poin utama dari cerita ini memang tidak pada _pair_ tersebut. Mohon dimengerti.

Terakhir, Brother sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan karena jujur saja, saya berencana untuk segera menamatkan Brother dan lanjut ke fic Sasuke. Mungkin akan saya update sebentar lagi.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, reader!

* * *

 _ **Sthricynix, out.**_


End file.
